To Capture the Divine
by Isis Kaiton
Summary: He's a living god with the power of the world at his fingertips, but does he have the strength to catch her? Atem
1. Of Death and New Beginnings

A/N: This is my first fanfic. I apologize in advance for any grammar, spelling, or factual mistakes, but I don't think there are too many. And I tried really hard not to get too OOC with Atem, but I haven't actually seen all the episodes yet so I'm not sure how he acted as Pharaoh.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but the OC's are mine.

**To Capture the Divine**

Chapter 1: Of Death and New Beginnings

The hot Egyptian sun beat down on her shoulders as she hurried through the streets. She paid little attention to where she was going; she had been this way many times before, but today her errand was of especial importance. The High-Priestess had sent her to pick up more sacred herbs from a neighboring temple, for there was to be royalty visiting today. The great Pharaoh had recently passed away, but now the seventy days of mourning and preparation were passed; his body had been readied for its journey to the afterlife and all that was left now was to send it on its way with prayers. It was only natural that Prince Atem would visit the temple of Isis, after all, she was the queen of the Underworld and she would see the dead Pharaoh's soul through his journey to the realm of Osiris.

The herbs clutched closely in her arms, the girl deftly picked her way through the milling people. All around her the streets buzzed with movement: men bargaining loudly, women hurrying through the streets with covered faces, and servants out on errands. But she paid little attention to them, she had to get back to the temple to help prepare for the Prince's visit. Besides, the High-Priestess wouldn't be pleased if she was late.

As with all the priestesses of her sect, the girl was required to wear the customary veil over her hair. The cloth hid a head of beautiful brown locks and a clever wit, it was fitting that the girl shared the name of the goddess she served. Like her namesake, she was very bright and rather pretty, but she had been a lowly priestess for as long as she could remember. She didn't know her parents; they had abandoned her on the temple steps when she was a small child. The High-Priestess had taken her in out of kindness, something she would never let Isis forget. Just because she was named after a goddess, there was no reason to give her special treatment. _Although I can't say it's been a bad life,_ Isis thought, _nor that I'm just a 'lowly priestess' either. The servants of Isis are among the most respected in the land, men in high places do not come to them only after the deaths of relatives, but also to seek their advice on all kinds of matters._

As Isis continued to make her way through the city her thoughts drifted to the young Prince Atem. _Well, I guess he's Pharaoh Atem now._ He wasn't much older than she, yet he was to inherit the most powerful kingdom in the world. And what an intriguing man he was. Isis had heard rumors about him: he was kind, just, incredibly handsome, and he always got what he wanted. _And today he wants his father to be safely seen to the afterlife by the goddess. Well, I suppose he shall have it. The High-Priestess is determined to please him._

Isis ascended the steps to the temple. As soon as she crossed the threshold, the sweet scent of burning incense overwhelmed her. She brought her bundle to the sacred room behind the alter. Only priestesses could enter here, for this was where they communed with their goddess, and it was here that the High-Priestess would speak to the Queen of the Underworld.

"Isis, where have you been all this time?" A shrill voice rang out from one of the neighboring rooms. Isis would know that voice anywhere—it was the High-Priestess Akila.

"I apologize, my lady. The streets were very crowded. Besides the usual throngs of venders and shopkeepers there was an additional multitude of people on their way to the here to attend the Pharaoh's ceremony.

"I will not stand for excuses, child," the High-Priestess replied. "Prince Atem and the royal procession will be here in only a few hours! Go freshen up and ready yourself for the ceremony! You have an important role to play, do not disgrace your mistress!"

* * *

All was quiet in the great hall that morning. Atem felt uncomfortable sitting in his father's throne, but he would have to get used to it, for tomorrow he was to be crowned Pharaoh of Egypt. Today, however, he shouldn't be dwelling on the future. _All I need to do right now is continue to pray for my father's soul. He may have been harsh to me at times, but he was still my father and I owe him that much, at least._

Memories flooded the Prince's mind: his childhood, his mother, standing by his father's side as the Pharaoh taught him about what it took to be a good ruler. _I am well prepared._ Atem was so preoccupied that he almost didn't hear when Asim call his name.

"My Prince." Asim knelt before Atem, awaiting the young man's permission before he continued with what he had to say.

Atem nodded for Asim to go on. The man was one of his father's most loyal and trusted advisors, a position he would keep in Atem's court.

"The royal procession is ready, my lord. We only wait for your word before we begin the journey to the temple of Isis."

"Then we shall begin now. I am ready." Atem got up off the royal throne and through the palace halls until he reached his waiting chariot. He gave the signal; the procession began to move.

* * *

Isis could hear the procession before she could even see it. The marching of thousands of feet and the thundering of the horses' hooves made the earth shake. She had been given two hours to refresh herself before the ceremony. A bath and a set of clean clothes had gotten rid of the street dirt that clung to her, although it hadn't gotten rid of the nervous feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. Everything had to go right today, if she made any mistakes…well, she didn't want to think about that.

She and the other priestesses stood on the temple steps, waiting to welcome the Pharaoh's body when it arrived. The parade was in sight now, no more than ten minutes from the temple grounds. In addition to the Pharaoh's regular followers thousands of civilians were joining the procession as it made its way through the streets. It seemed everyone wanted to come wish the late pharaoh well on his journey. At the head of the group were servants waving palm leaf fans, followed by the royal priests in their chariots. At the head of these magi was the High-Priest Seth, looking magnificent and powerful in his cheetah skin robe and leading his followers in sacred chants as they drove. After the priests came the Pharaoh's body held high on a litter and shaded from the sun by a white canopy. It was wrapped in clean white linen strips and bedecked in golden ankhs and other sacred symbols. Atem was not far behind his father and making an even more striking figure than High-Priest Seth. His well-muscled, bronzed skin shone, the gold jewelry he wore glinted in the sun, and the stern look on his face was enough to strike awe into all who saw him. _I won't deny that the rumors are true, he _is_ rather good looking. _Isis quickly gave herself a mental shake before any more unruly thoughts could cross her mind.

The procession had finally arrived. The Pharaoh's body was escorted up the temple steps and placed before the sacred alter. Only the priests, Atem, and his court could fit inside the temple building; the remainder of the procession stood outside, but they did not intend to leave their Pharaoh now. Dead silence blanketed the hall. Finally, Atem spoke.

"High-Priestess Akila," his deep, melodious voice echoed in the silence, "my father, the great pharaoh Akunumkanon, lies before you waiting to be sent on to the afterlife where he will be judged before all the gods. As High-Priestess of the temple of the goddess Isis, Queen of the Underworld, I bid you to commune with your mistress and ask her to guide my father on his journey. Your priestesses must pray for his soul, for his journey is to be a long one and he must have the proper guidance and courage, although he is not lacking in the latter. The required seventy days to prepare his body have passed, now it is time for him to truly depart from this world."

"My Prince," Akila answered, "I will do my utmost to invoke the power of the goddess in Pharaoh Akunumkanon's favor, although I have no doubt that she has already blessed him now as he was blessed in life. When it comes time for his heart to be weighed against the Feather of Truth, I am certain his heart will prove the lighter, and then he will be escorted by the lady Isis to her dominion in the Underworld."

Silence overwhelmed the hall again. It was now time for the most important stage of the ceremony. The priestesses brought in a young bull to sacrifice to Isis in the hopes that she would look favorably upon the dead pharaoh's soul. According to custom, the High-Priestess then went into the sacred room to commune with the goddess while the guests offered up their prayers.

Rivulets of the red blood flowed through cracks in the temple's sandstone floor and the bull's dying moan reverberated through the hall. Isis averted her eyes, she still hadn't gotten used to the bloody sacrifices. _Don't be sick now, Isi. This is your moment! You've been practicing hard these past few weeks, you just can't mess it up! _She thought to herself. For many days now she had been preparing for her most important role in the ceremony. Akila was in the sacred room, and Isis had to take her place in leading the song and dance over the bull's body. Bracing herself, she took a deep breath and began the song. Her low, sweet voice shattered the silence and the fluid movements of her body broke the stillness in the hall. It seemed to Isis that every second was an hour, but in truth it was only a few minutes before the rest of the priestesses joined in.

The final notes of the dancers' voices echoed across the room. Isis took a deep breath, she had done it. It was her first major performance in front of a large audience, and royalty no less! Normally Akila restricted her to only performing the rites during private funerals, but this was a sure sign that she was rising in the High-Priestess's favor. _It's finished. I haven't disgraced myself, the temple, or the goddess, take that Akila!_ She looked briefly into the crowd to see expressions of appreciation still gracing their faces. _And what about Atem? _She glanced in his direction and immediately wished she hadn't, for he was looking right back at her. Those powerful violet eyes were too much for Isis, she couldn't look away; they seemed to stare into the depths of her very soul. It was disrespectful for anyone to look directly into the eyes of royalty, what he must think of her! She could feel her cheeks burning up in shame and when she broke free of his gaze she silently vowed never to lift her eyes from the floor again. She was lucky if he didn't have her punished for such disrespect! All the time she could still feel his eyes boring into her, but what was it she had seen in those violet orbs? Anger? No, they had been sparkling in…amusement? Was he laughing at her? _How dare he! I just made what might have been the biggest mistake in my life and he finds it funny?_

In truth, Atem did find the girl's struggle quite amusing. _She has spirit and her voice is quite captivating, but who is she? A priestess, no doubt, but how can one so young have the privilege of performing holy rites at a pharaoh's funeral?_ Those fiery brown eyes had been averted, now she seemed to have become extremely interested in a crack in the floor. It was all quite funny, if the gravity of the situation was not so severe he would have laughed aloud. Her cheeks had turned fiery red and her mouth hardened in a tight line as if she were challenging him, but he found that only more amusing. If anything it served to make her features more pleasing to the eye.

Suddenly, Akila appeared again, and when she did she walked as if in a trance, her eyes glazed over and her movements uneven. "People of Egypt," she called to the crowd, "the goddess Isis smiles upon our late Pharaoh."

Those words were enough to send cheers rippling through the crowd. The Pharaoh was now in the last stretch of his journey. He had only to be brought to his tomb and finally laid to rest in the Valley of the Kings. Atem and the magi murmured thanks to the goddess and led the procession out of the hall and across the temple grounds. The oppressive silence that had reigned in the hall was banished. The people rejoiced that their Pharaoh had been shown such favor: he was finally to have peace.

* * *

This had to be the busiest week in Atem's life. His father hadn't been buried twenty-four hours before his royal advisors were pestering him about preparations for his coronation. Slaves had been bustling through the palace halls all day arranging flowers here, tidying furniture there, and going in and out of the Pharaoh's chambers bearing ceremony clothes and jewels.

Atem sighed, couldn't he have any peace? He was the Pharaoh-to-be! Surely if he just waved his hand in dismissal they would all just disappear and—

"Prince Atem, I think the red cape would be the best for this occasion. And perhaps, these gold armbands?" Asim's voice interrupted Atem's thoughts.

"Yes, Asim. I'm sure that will be fine." Atem wasn't interested in any of the finery before him. In fact, he would much prefer if his crowning could be a private hour-long affair. And there was no denying that he had other things on his mind. _Who was that girl? And why do I keep seeing her face? I can't seem to banish her from my mind! And about the coronation, it is supposed to be a spiritual rite of momentous proportions. My soul is to be united with the souls of all previous Egyptian pharaohs making me a living god! How does it feel? What if the gods do not deem my soul worthy?_

"My lord, are you well?" Asim inquired.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little preoccupied is all," Atem returned.

"If I may speak to you as a friend to a friend…?" The Prince nodded and Asim continued. "Atem, I was your father's most trusted advisor and a loyal friend. It would be my honor to be the same to you, just know you can tell me if something, anything, is bothering you."

"Thank you, Asim. And it would be my honor to have you as a friend, but honestly, I'm alright. It's just pre-coronation jitters." He offered a weak smile to the older man.

"Very well, my Prince."

* * *

Atem slowly trod the path through the throne room. Nobles from all over Egypt had gathered to witness the crowning of their new king. Of course, according to Egyptian custom he had ascended the throne as Akunumkanon's successor the day after his father had died, but he was not to be officially crowned Pharaoh until today. The High-Priest Seth was to perform the ceremonies and invest Atem with the powers of his predecessors.

This was it. Atem closed his eyes as Seth slowly lowered the thin gold band onto his head, the eye of Ra engraved upon it settling smoothly on his forehead. A rush of spiritual energy burst into Atem's being. He could feel the presence of many souls around him, infusing him with their strength and power. He could feel his soul uniting with the royal ka* [A/N: That is, the royal spirit. The new Pharaoh was made into a living god in this process.], if it didn't stop soon he would burst! It felt as if the very fiber of his being was tearing itself apart and then reuniting in an excess of power. And then, as suddenly as it had started, it was over.

"People of Egypt, behold your new Pharaoh!" Seth shouted the words to the crowd.

Atem breathed a sigh of relief, his soul had been accepted; he was the new Pharaoh of Egypt! He could feel the power still flowing through his blood like fire, it was thrilling! But the ceremonies weren't over yet there was still the banquet to attend. He made a stately exit of the hall before making his way to the feast.

It was hours before the dinner was over. Atem had to suffer such a stream of profuse congratulations that he barely even had time to eat at his own party. When he retired to his rooms for the night servants helped him out of his ceremonial garb while others prepared a bath. After refreshing himself and dismissing the slaves, he retired to his bed. Scarcely had his head touched the pillow before he was asleep. No dreams of brown-eyed priestesses or golden crowns would disturb him tonight.

* * *

A/N: So what do you guys think? Is it worth continuing?


	2. Royal Summons

A/N: Thank you to the two people who reviewed! Here's some candy for you both. I promise to give more candy out next time to everyone else who reviews, so please do! *brings out bull horn* Also, I just want to make sure there's no confusion about my OC, Isis is _not_ Ishizu. I didn't know Ishizu was supposed to be the reincarnationof Isis when I started writing this, so just remember the two are not related and any similarities in their pasts are totally unintentional. Okay folks, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I have a Yami plushy, does that count?

Chapter 2: Royal Summons

"Pharaoh? Pharaoh Atem?"

Asim's voice interrupted the young man's thoughts. He had been completely zoned out. The entire morning had been devoted to receiving a stream of well-wishers and ambassadors offering their congratulations on his new title, of course he hadn't heard a word, merely smiling and nodding benevolently. Atem quickly collected himself, "Hmm? Yes, Asim?"

"Pharaoh, the Arabian minister you just saw was the last of your visitors. I thought perhaps you would like to adjourn for lunch? High-Priest Seth has requested an audience with you afterwards."

Relief washed over the new Pharaoh. _No more visitors today! Thank the gods._ "You may tell Seth that I should be available again in an hour, but I don't want any disturbances while I am taking my meal."

"Yes, Pharaoh." Asim bowed himself out of the throne room and proceeded on his way to give Seth the message.

Atem remained sitting, resting his chin on his hand. Who knew just nodding your head at hundreds of callers could be such tiring work? Where was that boundless energy he had felt the night before? Ah well, at least it wouldn't last much longer. Honestly, how many times could someone offer congratulations? He pulled himself up out of his chair and headed to the dining hall.

Lunch was delicious and very satisfying. When he finished, Atem grabbed a handful of dates and decided to take a walk in the garden. The fresh air and solitude felt nice after being cooped up in the palace all day long. As a mere Prince he had been accustomed to taking long rides in the morning and hunting and gaming with his friends afterwards, but he wasn't sure he'd have time for that anymore.

"My lord, the High-Priest Seth has arrived at the palace and awaits your grace in the throne room," a servant called to Atem.

"Show him to me here, I would like him to take a turn with me in the garden."

"Yes, Pharaoh." The servant returned to the palace to carry out Atem's orders.

A slight cough alerted the Pharaoh to Seth's presence. Atem turned towards him and spoke, "Seth, you desired to see me?"

"My lord," the High-Priest said, "I wish to discuss with you the current status of your kingdom. You should know of the affairs left unfinished by Pharaoh Akunumkanon, as well as all of the new developments since his death."

Atem nodded and Seth began to explain the condition of Egypt's foreign relations, important internal developments, and religious matters. It was no wonder that he knew so much about these things, according to Egyptian custom it was the duty of the magi to aid the Pharaoh in controlling the kingdom, for the priests and priestesses had the ears of the gods and could offer valuable insight into both political and domestic affairs.

The two men walked for several hours; there was much for Atem to hear. Seth had just finished elaborating on the shaky peace that had been drawn up between Egypt and Nubia when he paused, a look of uncertainty crossing his face.

"What is it, Seth? Is there something else you wish to tell me about?" Atem inquired.

"Well, there is a domestic threat I should bring to your attention. Of course, I don't want to trouble you with trifles, but this has the potential to grow into something more," Seth admitted.

"Go on. I must know of any and all threats to my kingdom."

"Yes, Pharaoh." As I'm sure you've heard there is a group of powerful magi who have learned to harness magical energy and summon terrible monsters to the earth. As far as I know, these priests are rogue and no country wants anything to do with them, but they are operating within our borders and there is always the chance they could launch an attack on us. With the strength of their monsters behind them, my priests and I would be hard put to stop them."

"Hmm, you are right in saying that this has the potential to get out of hand and although this threat is not imminent, I want preventative measures to be taken. You and your priests must work on harnessing this same energy and learn how to control it," Atem commanded. "As for me, the gods will guide my hand if it comes to battle."

Seth nodded in agreement. "I concur Pharaoh, that seems the right course of action. But speaking of the gods, there is another matter that requires your attention. In order to assure that you remain in their favor, I would like to request that the High-Priestess Akila come to stay at the palace. Not for long, of course, but until your rule truly takes off and it is clear that the gods are on your side."

"Yes, that would be wise," the Pharaoh agreed, "I will send word to her."

"Very good, my lord. That is all I wished to speak with you about today, but if your grace allows, I would like to meet with you every few days to discuss the affairs of your realm. Is that pleasing to you?"

"Yes, Seth. Then I shall see you again soon, but you'll have to excuse me now, I have a meeting with the royal advisory council."

"Of course, Pharaoh," Seth bowed as Atem swept by him and into the palace.

The Pharaoh's footsteps echoed in the halls as he made his way to the throne room, his thoughts his only company as he walked. _Whew, what a long day this has been! There is so much going on in Egypt, I don't know how I am going to keep up with it all. Many of the things Seth told me about I had heard from my father, or when I was a Prince attending the council meetings, but what about this renegade group of magi? Something to worry about, certainly, but I wonder if anything will really come of it. I must make it a point to gather information on them. Asim can organize a patrol of sorts. I wonder how many more hours I will spend listening to other men talk today, there's not much time left in the day to be sure, but knowing the council they will have a whole other list of matters for me to attend to._ By this time he had reached the throne room. Two guards opened the doors so he could pass through. The councilors stood as Atem entered and took his seat and then, opening with congratulations (_not again! _Atem thought to himself), they began their speeches.

_Here we go…_

* * *

Isis breathed a sigh of relief as she walked up the temple stairs. She had been out all morning: first off counseling an official on family matters, then to the house of an ailing woman to work some healing magic, and finally off to a noble's house to interpret one of his dreams. _A fig-juggling pig with a head like his wife is certainly an interesting dream. _Isis chuckled to herself. _I hope I didn't scare him too much when I said his wife might run off with a band of entertainers! And I'm sure his she will have something to say to him when she hears he dreamt of her as a pig!_

As she was about to cross the temple threshold she heard someone call her name. She soon found the source of the voice, her best friend Halima was running towards her.

"Isi," Halima said again, "you're wanted in the garden immediately! The High-Priestess has requested your presence."

"Sure, but what's this about Halima?" Isis asked as she headed back out the temple door and around to the garden.

Halima kept pace beside her as she walked. "I'm not exactly sure, but I did hear a messenger ask to see Akila not long ago; he was wearing the royal crest!"

"The Pharaoh having a message for the High-Priestess is nothing out of the ordinary, but what could Akila want with me?"

The girls had reached the garden by now. Halima turned back to the temple, to give Isis and Akila some privacy. Isis quickly promised to relate the meeting's events to her friend later that night and then stepped out onto the path.

She had only walked a little way before she nearly ran into a man going the opposite direction. _He must be the messenger. Halima was right, that _is_ the royal symbol on his clothes!_ The man bowed to Isis quickly before continuing on his way. It was only a short walk before Isis met up with Akila.

"My lady, you desired my presence?"

"Yes, Isis. Did you pass a man just now as you were on your way here?"

_Akila is excited, too excited. She never gets this way! What could the Pharaoh have had to say that made her so jittery?_ "Yes, I did see him. Who is he?" Isis responded.

"That was one of the Pharaoh's messengers, the Pharaoh has requested my presence at the palace. Not just for a few hours to interpret a dream or give advice, I might add, but to spend quite a bit of time there!" Akila fairly shouted the last sentence in triumph.

_What is she talking about? Why would the Pharaoh want her to be a permanent resident of the palace? This doesn't make any sense, besides, why would Akila tell me all this anyway? _"That is good news, my lady." Isis mustered up a smile for the High-Priestess.

"Yes, it is very good news. It was High-Priest Seth's recommendation that Pharaoh Atem have me reside at his palace for a time so as to insure his favor in the sight of the goddess Isis and the other divinities."

_Ah, well that explains it. He's not taking any chances with his new position, is he._

"And, Isis, I would like one of the temple priestesses to attend me while I am there, so you will pack your things and come with me."

"Me? Live at the palace?" _Oh I don't think so! _The memory of her last run in with the Atem was still fresh in her mind. _I can't afford to remind him of my mistake! And I don't know if I will be able to resist the urge to wipe that stupid grin off his face if he laughs at me again!_ "I'm not so sure that's a good idea, High-Priestess."

"For the gods' sakes, why not?" Akila asked.

"Well, for starters there are others in the temple who are far more experienced than I, and –" Isis was cut off by the High-Priestesses stern voice.

"I will not accept any excuses, girl. You will attend me during the entirety of my stay at the palace. You are more than qualified and I see potential in you. Besides, you performed extremely well at Pharaoh Akunumkanon's funeral and it might please Pharaoh Atem to see you with me." After a pause she continued in a gentler tone, "I know that life hasn't always been easy for you, but ever since I found you on the temple's doorstep I have tried to care for you and help you gain a worthy position in life. Don't you think you owe me this at least?"

_Oh great, she just _had_ to play that card again. Well, I suppose it wouldn't be that bad. When I'm not with Akila I could spend my time avoiding Atem, perhaps I won't even run into him at all during our stay. With any luck we'll only be there for a week anyway._ "Alright, my lady, I will go with you."

Akila clapped her hands. "Excellent! Get your things together, we will leave as soon as you are ready."

* * *

When the High-Priestess and her protégé arrived at the palace they were informed by one of the servants that Pharaoh Atem was in a meeting with his councilors and couldn't be disturbed. That worked out perfectly fine for Isis, she didn't want to see the young Pharaoh anyway. She had barely had time to get her things together and explain matters to Halima before Akila had hustled her out the door. Halima thought that staying in the palace was an honor and that Isis should be overjoyed, but of course when Isis told her friend about her mistake at Akunumkanon's funeral the girl quickly understood the dilemma. The only advice Halima could offer was to stay out of sight. _As if I didn't know that already,_ Isis thought to herself.

Akila pursed her lips is a small pout when she heard Atem wouldn't be able to personally come and greet her, but she quickly recomposed her features into a serene smile. She inquired if she and Isis might be shown to their rooms and the servant quickly went to summon Asim, for he took care of all matters pertaining to palace visitors.

The two priestesses only had to wait a few minutes before Asim came striding towards them. A large man, broad and well muscled but with a kind face, his smile was warm and welcoming. He showed the guests through the palace halls to their rooms, on the way explaining the household schedule, what the priestesses duties were to be (_which don't seem to consist of much besides praying for Atem to remain in the gods' favor_, Isis thought), and continuing to apologize profusely for the Pharaoh's absence.

Isis zoned out as she followed him down the hall, she already knew why they were there and couldn't care less that Atem wasn't with them. Instead she marveled at the palace's beauty and colossal buildings. They were walking through an open corridor now, flanked by huge columns through which a gentle breeze was blowing. Isis barely noticed when Asim stopped and motioned her into a room.

"This will be your room, lady Isis," Asim said. "I hope you find everything to your liking?"

"Yes, it's lovely." Isis almost whispered, for truly, it was breathtaking. The room was more spacious than any she'd ever had at the temple. A large bed stood against one of the walls while a divan, tables, and chairs made up the rest of the furniture. A delicious spread of food had already been laid out on one of the tables, _how thoughtful, the Pharaoh even has dinner waiting for us._ A gentle breeze blew the curtains that partitioned her room from its balcony. Isis walked over to it and parted the curtains. She had a breathtaking view of the gardens as well as a large pond. _Would you look at that, he even has a lake to complete his paradise. Figures._

She turned around to see that Asim and Akila were no longer outside her room. Walking to the door, she looked father down the hall to see Asim showing the High-Priestess into another guestroom equally as beautiful. After wishing both ladies a brief good evening and reminding them that their dinners had already been prepared, their guide left them to attend to his other duties.

_Well, with rooms like these it shouldn't be too hard to avoid the Pharaoh! I could stay in here forever, it's so lovely. Plus, that garden looks big enough for me to lose myself in. Perhaps this won't be so bad after all._

* * *

A/N: This chapter wasn't one of my favorites, but Isis has to actually get to the palace, right? You weren't expecting her to just magically appear there, were you? I may be amazing, but I'm not _that_ amazing. Alright, hang in there everyone, the next one's a goody!


	3. Lost in Paradise

A/N: Many thanks to Lapis Lazuli no Hana for reviewing! Here's some candy just like I promised. But the candy bowl is still plenty full, so please everyone, review and be rewarded!

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, do you think I'd be writing this?

Chapter 3: Lost in Paradise

It was nearly noon the next day before Atem was ready to formally receive his guests. He hoped the High-Priestess hadn't taken offence at being put off yesterday, but what could he do? The council meeting had been very important.

It wasn't long before Akila swept into the throne room, nearly cutting off Asim's hasty introduction. Atem had been told that the High-Priestess had brought one of her younger charges with her and he briefly wondered why the other priestess had not come as well, but he banished the thought almost as quickly as it had come. He had completely forgotten about the brown-eyed, spirited girl who performed the rites at his father's funeral. _Let's just get this over with, I don't want to be here any longer than I have to. Besides, the council promised me a report on that band of rogue magi Seth told me about and I'd say that warrants my attention more than this._ But still, he put on a gracious smile and rose to greet his guest.

"High-Priestess Akila, it pleases me greatly that you were able to attend my summons. It is of the utmost importance that my rule finds favor with the gods, and it will be your job to see that it does. However, I realize that you have your other religious duties to attend to, therefore I accept the fact that your services can not always be employed in my favor." _A little abrupt, but then again, pharaohs are supposed to be arrogant, no?_

"I humbly thank you, my Pharaoh, for your gracious welcome. I will not fail to perform my task to your satisfaction," Akila replied.

"Very good, High-Priestess. I trust you find your rooms to your liking? If there is anything you require, my slaves are at your service." Atem didn't want her to get the wrong ideas into her head, _he_ certainly wasn't going to attend to her every need. _My servants will suffice._

"That is most kind, my lord. The rooms are beautiful, everything is in perfect taste. As I'm sure Asim has told you, one of my priestesses is attending me at the palace and I know she would wish me to thank you for her lovely apartments as well. I apologize for her absence, she means no disrespect, but a pressing matter required her immediate attention; Isis is my protégé, you know."

"It is no matter, I accept her gratitude. Now if you'll excuse me, I have my own affairs to attend to." With that, Atem turned on his heal and walked out of the hall.

Akila waited until Atem had left before returning to her chambers. Guards and servants traversing the corridors fairly leaped out of her way as she passed them by, the look of rage on her face was enough to frighten even the most steadfast heart. As one can imagine, the thoughts accompanying her excellence the High-Priestess as she stormed through the palace were not at all pleasant. _"She means no disrespect," well that was the understatement of the year! What in Ra's name was Isis thinking? Disappearing even though she _knew_ we were supposed to see the Pharaoh, the nerve of her! "A pressing matter requires her attention," well that had better be true because if it isn't I'll—I'll—I'll rain down the fires of hell upon her until _she's_ the one who requires attention!"_

* * *

Isis could feel Akila's wrath from where she sat in the garden. Knowing the High-Priestess would be angry if she didn't appear before the Pharaoh hadn't made a difference, there was no way she was going to be stuck in the same room as Atem. _No way in hell!_ So she had wandered about the garden, losing herself for hours among the beautiful exotic plants. Anything that could possibly grow in the Egyptian heat was there; the royal gardeners had spared no expense. Irises, chrysanthemums, and poppies bloomed all around, and lilies floated in the garden's little lake. _Now that is truly an amazing feat, _Isis thought. It was beyond her how the Pharaoh's engineers had managed to create a body of water in the desert; even the great temple of Ra only had a tiny pond. Irrigation techniques had most definitely improved.

She made her way down to the lake's edge. The cool blue water lapped at her sandaled feet as if enticing her to jump in and play, and she wished she could too, for it was rather hot in the midday sun. Instead, she satisfied herself with removing her veil and letting her hair blow free in the breeze. She stretched out on the ground, the sun was so warm and the atmosphere was so peaceful. _Perhaps I'll just close my eyes for a minute. At least I won't have to go back to Akila so soon…_

* * *

Atem mulled over the information he'd received. All the council members had departed; he was alone in the throne room, which was just how he wanted it. He liked his space and solitude, but sometimes he wished his mother, or even his overbearing father, were here to give him advice.

The task of collecting information on the group of renegade priests had been given to the captain of his private guards, Nassor Ishtar. Atem trusted Nassor implicitly, as had his father before him. The Ishtar family had been guarding the line of kings for generations and had proven themselves worthy of this trust many times over. In addition, Nassor had a network of spies throughout the kingdom, it was a simple task for him to compile all the information they had on the group and present it to the Pharaoh. In truth, there really wasn't much known about the magi, but what Atem did learn scared him. Nassor's words kept playing over in his head as he tried to figure out a solution to the problem.

"_The priests call themselves the Ministers of Set. What little we know about them explains why. Long ago, in the days when the gods walked among us, Set—who has since come to be known as the god of evil—murdered the god Osiris, a good and mighty Egyptian king, and cut up his body, scattering the pieces to the wind. The goddess Isis, Osiris's faithful wife, managed to gather up all but one of the pieces of his body and resurrected him, but not before banishing Set to the legendary Shadow Realm, a place of darkness and evil where one's soul remains trapped forever._

"_The Ministers of Set seek to restore their god to his body so he can take his rightful place not only as Pharaoh of all Egypt, but also as a ruler over the entire world. They use their magic to call forth formidable monsters which they use to battle for power. They fight their opponents in duels with extremely high stakes: the loser's soul is banished forever to the Shadow Realm. The more souls the Ministers capture, the closer they get to resurrecting Set and bringing the end of the world upon us._

"_Pharaoh Atem, I will endeavor to gather as much information as I can about this group. It is clear to me that they pose an imminent threat, not only to your safety, but also to that of the entire world. The time may come when you have to do battle with these fiends of darkness, but I trust that you will prevail."_

Nassor had concluded by promising the further aid of his organization, the Swords of Ra. At Atem's request tracking down the Ministers of Set had become a top priority matter; Nassor had left soon afterward to meet with the other organization heads and coordinate the search effort.

The Pharaoh sat in his chair, holding his head between his hands and letting his shoulders droop in a moment of weakness he would not let anyone else witness. He had only just become Pharaoh and already the fate of the world rested in his hands! Hoisting himself out of his chair, he began to wander aimlessly through the palace halls. His footsteps inevitably led him to the garden, the only place he had ever been able truly forget his troubles for a while.

_This is truly a paradise, it is so peaceful and beautiful. I wouldn't be surprised if the gods and goddesses themselves came down to play here. _He meandered down to the lakeshore and paused when he saw a figure lying in the grass. _So a goddess has come! Or is my mind playing tricks on me?_

The expression on the girl's face was one of serene calm and a slight smile graced her features. The bright sunlight reflected gold off her brown locks, an interesting hair color for an Egyptian considering black was predominant among his people. _But then again, who am I to talk?_ Without thinking, he reached out a hand to see if it felt as soft as it looked, but pulled back before he disturbed her slumber. He wouldn't call her beautiful, not compared to the noble women of his court, but somehow she seemed to fit perfectly into her surroundings, as if she belonged there. But who was she, anyway? Her skin lacked the extreme tan typical of the hard-working lower-classes, but her light linen dress was too simple for anyone of consequence. The sight of her sparked recognition, however he just couldn't put his finger on where he'd seen her before. Certainly not in the palace, he would have remembered, wouldn't he? He recalled his earlier meeting with the High-Priestess and the story she had told him about her protégé. _So_ _this must be Akila's little companion…Isis. _She began to stir in her sleep and he realized with slight alarm that he'd said her name aloud.

Isis had been enjoying one of the rare moments of peace and quiet in her life when she'd slipped off into sleep, but now a shadow was passing over her dream world and she vaguely heard someone call her name. She sat up quickly, shading her eyes from the blazing sun as they adjusted to the light. She turned to see who was there beside her, desperately hoping it wasn't Akila. _The High-Priestess can't know I've been _sleeping_ all day, that would just make everything worse!_ Her stomach did a flip when she realized who really was sitting next to her.

"Atem!" Alarm washed over her face at her slip of the tongue, "Er, _Pharaoh_ Atem! I'm so sorry, I'll be out of your way now, please excuse me." She made a move to get up, blushing furiously. _Aw, crap! I just made another mistake in front of him. Why, gods? Why me?_

When those rich dark eyes looked turned their focus on him, recollection flooded over Atem. _I remember now! This is the little priestess from my father's funeral ceremony! _A mischievous gleam appeared in his violet orbs, _I'll have some fun with her, shall I? After all, it was _she_ who challenged _me _last time we met._

He stood up and caught her by the wrist as she turned away. "So you are Isis, little priestess? Akila told me you were too busy to attend my welcoming speech today, and now I find you napping in my garden. Tell me what it was you were called away to do, it certainly must have been taxing if you couldn't even make it to your room before you fell asleep."

Isis's wrist burned where he had grabbed her and she held it protectively in her other hand, but her meek exterior did not reflect the turmoil within her mind. She cast around for an excuse, something, anything, but her mind drew a blank. _What do I say? By the gods, things just can't get any worse!_

"At a loss for words, are you?" Atem questioned. "Well, I know my presence can be overwhelming to people like you, after all I _am_ a living god."

_That arrogant bastard! How dare he talk to me like that! He may be the Pharaoh but _I_ serve the almighty goddess Isis and she is master even over him! And, what does he mean by "people like you," I am every bit as good as he is, he had better watch his step! _Isis tried to make her voice as cold and indifferent as possible, "Pharaoh, I'll have you know that I am almost 21, not the 'little priestess' you seem to think I am. My business is my own, there are some things a priestess doesn't need to tell a pharaoh." _Take that! I don't care what he thinks of me now, disrespectful or not, I won't be talked down to. _She raised her eyes to stare full on into Atem's violet orbs, as much as she wanted to look away she held fast, not once flinching.

The Pharaoh was having fun with his new plaything, she made for quite an interesting diversion though perhaps she did go too far in challenging his authority. "Now Isis, is that anyway to talk to your Pharaoh? Perhaps I need to remind you of the rules of our society: it is considered disrespectful to look directly into a god's eyes," he paused a second and then added, "even if you are performing his father's rites."

_Great, he remembers that. Did I say things couldn't get any worse? Well, I lied. But on the other hand, he has a point and I've taken too many risks as it is. I'll back off…for now. _She attempted to lace her voice with has as much bitterness as she could, inwardly triumphant when she saw the Pharaoh wince at her reply. "Yes, my Pharaoh. Who am I, a lowly 'little priestess,' to challenge the power of your divinity? I will take my leave of you now." Curtseying low, she reached down to pick up her veil, briefly noting that her head had been uncovered during the entire exchange, _yet another mistake_. Once out of his sight she fairly ran the distance to her room—even Akila's wrath would be easier to face than the Pharaoh.

Atem watched the girl leave. He admitted to himself that her retort had stung him a little bit. _Women, _he thought, _they always have to get the last word._ He might have won this round, but she hadn't been defeated. This new challenge—for that was what he considered her—in his life was good; he would enjoy taming his wild toy.

* * *

The guards patrolling the palace hallways went out of their way to avoid the High-Priestess's room, and with good reason. Akila's anger was palpable even through the heavy oak door. They pitied the young girl inside, she couldn't have done anything _that_ bad.

On the other side of the door, Akila and Isis stood facing each other, tension crackling in the air. Akila had turned beat red with anger, Isis was white as a sheet.

"Can you at least tell me what in Ra's name you were doing?" The High-Priestess started on another bout of angry interrogation.

Isis knew full well that Akila could ruin her career with a wave of her hand, she had better come up with something convincing. "I was…um…," she stammered, "lost in the garden." _So much for convincing._

"In the garden? You missed Pharaoh Atem's welcome to wander among some weeds?!" Akila's face had reached an unprecedented shade of red. "I should ruin you for disgracing me like this, and not only me, but the goddess you serve as well! The Pharaoh didn't seem outwardly disgruntled, but I'm sure he was seething inside."

_Oh please, that man wouldn't give a rat's ass if I was trampled by one of his own chariots tomorrow. All he cares about is toying with me. _Isis bowed her head, "yes, High-Priestess. I am truly ashamed of my behavior, it won't happen again." It was difficult to humble herself before this woman when she really only felt like screaming right back in her face, but her station at the temple was all Isis had. There was no family she could return home to and no friends that could take care of her if Akila threw her out. _What I really want to tell her is to stop being such a suck up to the Pharaoh! All his formal welcomes and these lovely apartments aren't for our benefit, they're for his. Can't she see that? We are only here to make _his_ reign successful, to make _his_ life better. We are nothing but pawns in his selfish quest,_ she thought wryly.

But Akila wasn't finished yet. Her voice dropped dangerously low as she warned Isis about what would happen to her if she ever disgraced her mistress again, concluding with a resounding slap to the girl's face.

Her cheek burned from where the back of Akila's hand had struck her. Not only that, but her pride had also suffered the hard blow. However, she had managed to keep herself composed, if one didn't count the stinging glare she'd thrown over her shoulder on her way out of the High-Priestess's room.

Nobody had to tell her twice. Too much was riding on this visit for her to mess things up. Isis vowed to keep her defiance under control the next time she encountered the Pharaoh, if there was to be a next time. She desperately hoped not. She was lying in her bed, trying to recapture that same blissful sleep she'd had that afternoon as the reality of what she had said and to whom she had said it sunk in. _I came here wanting to be inconspicuous, wanting him to forget he'd ever seen me, but look how well that turned out! So much for the policy of avoidance…_

Isis was right about one thing: Atem had far from forgotten her. In fact, she was all he could think about. Her strong-willed defiance spoke volumes for her character, but while he had to remind her of her place he didn't want to break her spirit. The look of initial surprise she had shown this afternoon when she woke up to find him beside her had been engrained in his mind. She was so vulnerable beneath that tough exterior, like a lost child. For some reason that had made him want to reach out and hold her, protect her. But where were these feelings coming from? He barely knew the girl! One of his guards had informed him about the racket coming from the High-Priestess's room earlier. He hoped Akila wouldn't be too hard on her. The Pharaoh smiled knowingly, _who am I kidding? Isis can handle it._

* * *

A/N: Just so everyone knows, Isis isn't acting like a complete idiot. Both the ancient egyptian priests and priestesses were highly respected for their wisdom and powers. So Isis is pretty close to the Pharaoh on the social scale, just not _quite_ on the same level. But what she's saying is true, nobody would ever have addressed someone of her status like Atem did.

Please review and you'll be my best friend! =P


	4. Invitation

A/N: Here's a shout out to **patriot16**, **Lapis Lazuli no Hana**, and **Cam Flynn** for reviewing! Thank you guys so much! Here's the candy just like I promised. I hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving, although I must say it flew by for me. I can't wait until Christmas break. Anyway, back to the story. This is one of my favorite chapters, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and as far as I know, I never will. *sigh*

Chapter 4: Invitation

Isis was avoiding him and it bothered Atem to no end. It had been nearly a week now since the two priestesses had arrived at the palace, yet he hadn't had a chance to really speak to the girl since he had caught her sleeping in his garden. Of course there were formal occasions when she would attend the High-Priestess in their meetings, but every time he spoke to her she only returned a weak, superficial response. He could tell her spirit hadn't been broken, she was just hiding it. He supposed she was attempting to be on her best behavior to please Akila, and perhaps to make him forget what had passed between them.

For a few days after the High-Priestess's outbreak Isis had been sporting a colorful bruise on her cheek. At first it had only been slightly red, but it soon turned into many livid shades of the rainbow. She had tried to cover it up with makeup, but nothing could hide it from Atem's searching eye. He had immediately surmised its origins; of course he hadn't confronted Akila, but he certainly hadn't wished to see the High-Priestess any more than was necessary for fear his anger would get the better of him. He didn't know why the ugly mark on Isis's cheek incited such emotions from him, but he had never paused to figure out why. He thought it a far better use of his time to think of how he would punish the High-Priestess if she ever laid a hand on her protégé again.

Undoubtedly it was a mystery to Akila why the Pharaoh was being so terse and reserved in her company, but she attributed it to his resentment at Isis's absence from his welcoming speech. Her suspicions were only confirmed when she noticed that every time Atem looked at her companion a slight grimace crossed his face. Naturally Akila thought the fact that the Pharaoh was rejecting _her_ company was Isis's fault, that girl had a habit of messing things up. She should never have brought her here in the first place.

But Atem was right, Isis was avoiding him. She didn't want to risk anymore run-ins with him that would give her big mouth time to blurt out something offensive. There had been a few times when she had been forced into his presence, like when he called the two priestesses to interpret one of his dreams, but she had done nothing more than stand quietly in a corner of the room. She was much more comfortable having Akila do all the talking, which seemed to be perfectly alright with the High-Priestess anyway. She had been awfully aloof with Isis ever since their confrontation, but hadn't brought up the subject again. However, Isis knew that Akila believed it to be her fault that the Pharaoh was being so reticent, something she was starting to believe as well. Atem had taken to scrutinizing her face when she was in his presence, making her very self-conscious. She took extra care every morning to cover the unsightly bruise on her cheek with makeup, though it didn't seem to have much effect.

A few times he had accosted her in the halls and tried to engage her in conversation, but she merely lowered her head and hurried about her business. Ever since she had first met him he had only brought chaos into her life. _Well, I don't want to deal with it anymore. What I really want is to go back to the temple where I belong, not remain here where I have to fear for my position and my life! I need to talk to Halima, perhaps she will have some advice for me._

Isis desperately wished to see her friend. After humbling herself before the High-Priestess once again, she gained permission to go visit Halima back at the temple. It was with a light heart that the priestess set out on her day trip, once she passed out of the palace's numbing shadow an invisible weight seemed to lift from her shoulders. _Halima will be surprised to see me, she isn't expecting Akila and me back for a while yet!_

Halima was more than just Isis's best friend, she had been like an older sister since the day they had met. Although her skill as a priestess had never caught Akila's attention, her warm heart had immediately attracted Isis to her. Always a source of goodwill and great advice, Isis could go to her friend with any problem; Halima had never let her down yet. _Let's just see how she'll get me out of this one, _Isis thought with a smile. But however difficult the problem, Isis had the utmost confidence in Halima's ability to pull her out of it.

The young priestess felt her spirits lift as she crossed over the temple grounds and proceeded up the main building's steps. She found the object of her search busy humming to herself and collecting dry laundry from the temple garden. A sudden playful mood took over Isis and she snuck up behind Halima, waiting for just the right moment before she shouted "Boo!" in the unsuspecting girl's ear. She would have sworn Halima jumped three feet off the ground before falling if she herself hadn't collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"Oh for Ra's sake! Isi, why did you do that?! You nearly scared me half to death!" Halima tried to maintain a serious façade, but all her attempts failed and she joined her friend in laughter. "What are you doing here," she questioned, "I didn't expect you back half so soon."

"I know, but I persuaded Akila to let me off today. I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me just now. Just happy to be away from that oppressive, old palace, I suppose. It sure is good to be home." Isis let that final word role pleasantly off her tongue and let loose a wistful sigh. _This _is_ home, this is where I belong!_

"'Oppressive, old palace'?" the older priestess said with a laugh, "it can't be as bad as all that! But here, come on inside and we can have some wine while you tell me all about." Halima led the way into the temple kitchen; the laundry lay forgotten in the grass.

* * *

Two hours and three glasses of wine later Halima was up to date on affairs at the palace, and both girls were perhaps a tad fuzzy.

"So, I have a big mouth, I'm in trouble with Akila, and to top it all off Atem won't leave me alone," Isis concluded. "What do you say to all _that_, Halima?"

"I say you've got to do some charity work or something, girl, because you've got some terrible karma," was the reply.

"Halima, this is serious," Isis said as she tried to cover up a smile. "What am I supposed to do? I want to come back here, but that would anger Akila and I can't risk losing my position at the temple, I don't have anything else. But then again, every time I'm in the same room with that stupid man I can feel his eyes boring it my skull, it drives me crazy! I don't know how much longer I can take it."

"Relax, Isi. You'll only be there a couple more weeks, you can handle it. Besides, you've had to put up with worse before."

"Oh really, like when?"

"Well," Halima considered the question for a moment, "there was that time you had to heal a noble's sick wife. Do you remember? The man's creepy son wouldn't leave you alone, but you stuck it out until the woman got better. "

"Yes, but I only had to put up with that for a week. Atem hasn't even given Akila a set time when we can leave!"

"Fine. But look at the bright side of the situation: you've caught _the Pharaoh_'s attention. The most powerful man in Egypt, who can have anything or anyone he wants, is intrigued by _you_. Anything could happen."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Isis cast her friend a don't-even-go-there look.

"Nothing, nevermind. Look, Isi, if you really don't want to go back I'll go in your place."

"Thanks, Halima, but I don't know—"

"No really, after all, what are friends for? I've got your back and you've got mine. Besides, I'm sure you would do the same for me in this situation."

"I would," Isis agreed, "and I appreciate your offer, really I do, but I'm worried about what Akila would say. You know she would never voluntarily give her permission to this, so what would she do when she found out we went ahead and switched positions anyway? And anyway, I don't want you to be in the same trouble I am with the Pharaoh."

"Please, Isi," Halima said with a laugh, "I would never be able to get myself into the same trouble you do. Everyone knows _you're_ the one with the big mouth, not me."

"Yeah, yeah I know. But still, I don't want to put you or me in any kind of danger. Akila's being too liberal with her hands as it is." Isis unconsciously reached up to touch the tender spot on her cheek.

Halima's expression grew serious as she motioned to Isis's face. "I noticed that before. She struck you?"

"Yes, but she was in the right. It was punishment for not appearing before the Pharaoh that first time."

"I don't care, Isi. I don't want her hurting you. Please, let me go back to the palace in your place."

The steely look in Halima's eyes told Isis that her friend was truly angry about what the High-Priestess had done. _But I can't let her go to the palace for me or I might not be the only one Akila hurts. _"It's alright, really," she insisted. "Look, let's just forget about it for now. I want to enjoy as much of this day as possible. How about we go over to the market and browse a little among the vendors' carts?"

Halima didn't like the way Isis simply brushed away the issue at hand, but she did miss just walking around and spending time with her friend. "Sounds good," she readily agreed.

* * *

Asim sat down and watched his master pace back and forth in a futile effort to release his pent up energy. He knew why the Pharaoh was so on edge: the annual Royalty Conference was drawing near. Every year Atem tried to get out of attending, but every year he was forced to go. Pharaoh Akunumkanon had made it mandatory that his son be present at these gatherings because he believed they would help Atem grow into a great ruler, but apparently the young man had never seen it that way. This was to be his first time at the conference as Pharaoh of Egypt, not merely a prince. There was no way he was going to get out of it this time.

"I don't think it will be that bad, Pharaoh. The conference will be the same as always. It's nothing to get too wound up about," Asim made an unsuccessful attempt to calm his master's nerves.

"No, it won't be the same as always; this time I'm _Pharaoh_ Atem. Sure, I'll have to sit through the same boring lectures that each ruler always gives, but this time I'll actually have to give one of those stupid speeches myself!" Atem stopped his restless pacing for a moment. "And how am I supposed to address all of those pompous fools calmly when I know they've been taking part in these terrible Shadow Duels?"

Nassor Ishtar, the organizational head of the Swords of Ra, had delivered another report to the Pharaoh earlier in the week. Apparently, the Ministers of Set had a more far reaching grip on the surrounding countries than anybody had thought. It had been confirmed that the King of Nubia had dueled on behalf of the Ministers, usurping the throne after sending rightful king's soul to the Shadow Realm. There were still more unverified accounts that the Assyrian and Mycenaean rulers were taking part in the duels as well.

"Many of those reports are still unconfirmed, sir," Asim said, "and in any case, the purpose of the gathering is to strengthen international relationships. As long none of the attendees blatantly threaten you or our country, I would not bring up the Shadow Duels."

"So you're telling me I should just keep my mouth shut and let them continue," Atem accused. "That would make me just as guilty as they are."

"No, Pharaoh, I am asking you to hold off on the issue for the moment. At least until the Swords of Ra can dig up more information on who is involved. I do not need to tell you, my lord, how bad it would be if you started making accusations without enough evidence to back them up."

Atem saw the logic in Asim's plea. The High-Priest Seth and his magi had been working day and night to uncover the secrets of the magical monsters summoned by the Ministers. He himself had been honing his divine powers in an attempt to get in touch with the creatures. There had been no breakthroughs as yet, but hopefully it wouldn't be long now. _Unfortunately patience isn't one of my strong points._

"Alright, Asim. I won't confront anyone at the conference, but I refuse to wait forever. I will not stand by quietly knowing that the souls of innocent people are being banished into eternal darkness by these men," Atem said with perhaps a little more force than was necessary.

"Believe me, I understand, my Pharaoh. But you have made the right decision." Asim had to admit, he had been a little worried for a minute that Atem's rashness would get the better of him. The man could be just as hot-headed as his father at times.

_So that's been settled_, Atem thought. Asim had already conceded to write the Pharaoh's speech for him, it wouldn't consist of much beyond the usual updates of Egypt's internal and foreign status. There was still one matter remaining though, one that made him rather uncomfortable. He chose to voice it aloud, "who shall attend the Royalty Conference with me?"

Asim knew he wasn't referring to the other male representative of Egypt, naturally the High-Priest Seth would attend as Atem's right-hand man. No, the Pharaoh was talking about the lady who would attend on his arm. Atem had never shown any interest in a particular woman before. The advisor pondered the question for a moment. "Well, there is the High-Priestess," he suggested tentatively.

A shudder of revulsion swept through the Pharaoh's frame. A firm "no," was the immediate answer. Although having a lady of such importance accompany him would be desirable, he couldn't bare Akila's company and he didn't even want to imagine what it would be like to have her hanging on his arm the entire night.

"There are many beautiful ladies of good standing in your court," Asim offered.

Atem scoured a mental list of his female courtiers. Many of them were lovely, it was true, but he couldn't see himself at the conference with any of them. They were shallow and uninteresting, and all the makeup they wore to highlight their beauty only made them seem more fake. Besides, no matter which noble woman he chose, rumors and intrigue would spread through his court like a desert storm. He didn't want to resign himself to one of them just yet. "Aren't there any other choices?"

Asim had known full well that the Pharaoh would reject all his former suggestions. After all, he had been familiar with Atem since the young man was but a little boy, and he knew the Pharaoh's taste in women. The advisor had been saving his favored candidate for last. "What about Lady Isis?"

The priestess had been growing on him ever since her arrival at the palace. Unlike the young man standing before him, Asim had no trouble talking with the girl. He often had to convey messages to her from other nobles in residence who sought her advice. In this way he had managed to hold quite a few rewarding conversations with her, and he found her a witty partner. Her charm and spunk would keep the Pharaoh on the tip of his toes all night while simultaneously keeping his temper in check. Despite all of Atem's assurances, Asim still doubted the Pharaoh's ability to control himself at the conference if anything remotely related to the Ministers of Set or Shadow Duels was mentioned. In addition, Atem's partiality for the girl hadn't escaped him; he had been present for many of Isis and the Pharaoh's chance meetings in the halls. Although the priestess had never shown any enthusiasm upon encountering him, the fact that Atem took any interest in her at all made her unique. And Asim had to admit, he did harbor secret hopes that Isis might soon be attracted to the Pharaoh in turn.

Atem considered the suggestion. _Surely taking Isis along wouldn't spark any rumors, everybody knows that priests and priestesses are heavily involved in politics. Seth will be attending as well, anyway. She may not be anyone of consequence, but many of my peers have attended the conference with priestesses on their arms before._ Atem had no need to justify the choice to himself, his mind had been made up the moment Asim had spoken her name. "Yes, I suppose she will do," he said unconcernedly. But the indifferent tone he used couldn't hide the electrifying excitement already beginning to energize his body.

Asim was pleased with his master's choice. "Very good, Pharaoh. I will notify the lady immediately and have her measured for a suitable outfit." He was about to exit the room when he heard Atem call back to him.

"Actually, Asim, I think I will tell her myself." He paused and then added, "but please do attend to her wardrobe."

Asim nodded solemnly, attempting to hide the grin that threatened to break free.

* * *

Isis hardly needed to look where she was going anymore as she traversed the palace corridors. It hadn't taken her long to figure out which paths would lead her to the safety of her rooms. Instead, she fingered the jade pendant necklace she had bought at the market and savored the lingering memories of her outing with Halima. The cool stone settled its weight in the hollow of her throat and she couldn't resist fiddling with it as she walked.

She was so lost in thought that the fact that a person was walking towards her didn't even register until impact. With a startled cry she let go the pendant and raised her hands to break her fall. But it never came. Strong arms wrapped around her before she hit the ground and then set her back on her feet. She looked up to see who her savior was, only to realize that it was the man she most wanted to avoid.

Mortified, she choked out a quiet apology and thanks and made a move to walk around him and be on her way. She had to stop and turn back when she heard him cough and tentatively call her name. "Yes, Pharaoh?"

"Er," he cleared his throat again. "Lady Isis, you will accompany me to the annual Royalty Conference that is taking place in four days," his words fell out in a nervous rush. He waited to see what her reaction would be. Would she reject him? He drew himself up haughtily at the thought, _she wouldn't dare deny the Pharaoh!_ All the same, he groaned internally when he saw the look of annoyance beginning to register on her face.

Isis _was_ annoyed. _After everything I've said to him he's demanding that I go with him to some party? He didn't even ask me, he just assumed I would go! And just look at his face, it's so red. Not only is he angry I knocked into him, but he's also embarrassed about attending a conference with me on his arm! I can't believe him!_ She was preparing to voice her refusal aloud when suddenly another thought crossed her mind. _But wait, he's not acting like he normally does. This isn't the arrogant, confident man I've talked to in the past. No, he could barely string that sentence together! He can't be…nervous? But why? And besides, there are plenty of other women he could take with him, many who are much prettier than I, so why would he want me? Is he trying to atone for laughing at me before?_

She let her features soften into a wary expression. "The Royalty Conference, Pharaoh?"

He relaxed slightly, that hadn't been a _total_ rejection. Careful not to let his words tumble out again, he explained its importance. "Once a year many of the rulers from nearby countries gather on the small, but centrally located island of Cyprus. It's mainly a formal, boring affair where we sit and listen to others' speeches, but it's necessary to strengthen foreign relations. It is my wish that you attend with me." As an afterthought he added, "if you'll have me, that is." If he knew anything about the young priestess it was that she liked having the freedom to make decisions herself. Phrasing his demand like that was the best way to get on her good side, even if refusal wasn't really an option.

Isis didn't know what to say. A little voice in her head was trying to make her remember how much she hated the man standing before her, how much she abhorred when he toyed with her, and how vulnerable she felt in his presence. But her heart wouldn't listen, it kept reminding her how captivating his violet eyes could be, and how strong his arms had felt as they had caught her just moments before. She felt that resisting this man would be futile. Without waiting for permission from her brain, she took a step closer to him. She was so close to him now she could almost—_Isis! What are you doing? Back away, right now!_ Her mind had finally caught up to her body and it didn't like what the body was doing.

_Look at yourself! You are giving the man just what he wants, another opportunity to laugh at you. He really had you going there, didn't he? Even pretending that you had a choice in the matter. In reality you don't have any other options, you have to accept his invitation, but don't give him the satisfaction of seeing you fall for his supposed peace offering! _The voice in her head was right, there was no way she was going to give in to his charm so easily. He may have had her heart fooled, but her brain knew better.

She curtseyed low to him and responded with mock politeness, "I would be most honored to accompany you, Pharaoh Atem. If Egypt requires my services at this party, than I shall perform my part with pleasure."

Atem was confused. For a moment she had let down her walls and come to him, more willingly than she ever had before. She had been so close, he could have reached out and held her. His heart had started pounding until he was sure it was audible all the way down the hall. But then she had suddenly pulled back and rebuilt her defenses, shutting him out of her mind and heart. Now she was treating him with the same defiance as always, pointedly adding the fact that she was accepting him only on Egypt's behalf, not because he had asked her to. What had gone wrong? Didn't she know he was serious? And why did her behavior bother him anyway? _But I want to show her. I want her to know how I feel…_ but his thoughts trailed off there, for in truth, he himself didn't know how he felt.

The Pharaoh closed the gap between them in one stride, before Isis knew what was happening he was standing before her, barely a foot of space between them. She could hear his raspy breathing, and his manly aura threatened to overwhelm her senses. _No! I won't give in to him, I can't!_ She averted her face away, refusing to look at him.

He couldn't control what he was doing, it all happened too fast. But then she turned away and he regained his grip on reality. Who was this girl to rouse such emotions from inside him? Suddenly he caught sight of the lingering red mark on her face. He reached up and touched her cheek and was pleasantly surprised when she didn't flinch away. "Your bruise is nearly gone," he said huskily.

His touch was gentle, yet burned like fire, distracting her from everything around her. "Yes," she murmured, not trusting herself to say anymore than that.

The two stood there for a few moments in silence, each preoccupied with their own thoughts. Isis was at war within herself, her heart and brain both struggling for dominance over her body. Atem was busy concentrating on her slight form and the feel of her satin skin.

A shrill call suddenly arrested their attention. The Pharaoh and the priestess sprang apart just as the High-Priestess came whisking around the corner. Evidently Asim had told her the news. "Isis!" she called again. Akila paused when she saw Atem with the girl, but then resumed her hurried walk towards them. "My Pharaoh," she dropped a curtsey, "your advisor— that large, dark man— told me about the Royalty Conference. I am pleased you chose a priestess of mine to accompany you, though perhaps there are better suited ones available," she said with a sideways glare at Isis.

Isis was more upset that the High-Priestess had talked about Asim in such a way than that the older woman had slighted her. _Akila! How can you be so disrespectful towards Asim? He has been nothing but kind to us and has seen to your every need; I can tell you from experience that that isn't easy._

Atem too was annoyed that she hadn't called his finest advisor and close friend by name. _I know she knows who he is perfectly well. Does she think that by appearing to forget she will elevate her status in my eyes? _He had noticed Isis take offence at the snub as well, which made him even more captivated by her than before. _And as for there being better qualified women I could invite, I would beg to differ. Akila is sorely mistaken if she thinks she even had a chance at going with me._ Aloud he said, "actually, High-Priestess, I am extremely pleased with my choice. There is nobody I know of more perfect to accompany me than Lady Isis here."

Isis watched Akila flinch at the blatant insult while feelings of triumph and pleasure erupted inside her at the Pharaoh's praise. She glanced gratefully up at him, but his gaze was still riveted on Akila in unconcealed distaste.

"Of course, my lord." Akila curtseyed again and mumbled an excuse before rushing off in the direction of her apartments.

Atem and Isis remained where they were for a moment after the older woman had left, an embarrassed silence hanging between them.

"Asim will send one of the royal tailors over to your room," Atem breathed. "They will measure you for a suitable outfit."

Isis nodded and began nervously fingering the jade pendant around her throat. "Alright. I, um, look forward to it," she replied with the first truly sincere smile she'd ever given him. To be honest with herself, she felt like a completely different girl from the one who had accidentally bumped into the Pharaoh in what seemed like ages ago. Tearing herself away from him, she resumed the walk to her room.

Atem watched her leave, reflecting on her unfathomable personality. She was so much like the goddess she served, in more than just name. She was beautiful, intelligent, mysterious, and seemed to have an unexplainable magical power over his soul. An ancient proverb among his people claimed that no mortal man had ever discovered what lay beneath the goddess Isis's veil, but could he? He was no mere mortal, he was a living god! _But do I have the power to capture this divine being?_

* * *

A/N: Please review and join my ever growing circle of best friends! =) But seriously people if you don't I just might not continue the story.... Aw, who am I kidding? I won't be able to rest until it's done. Until next time, everyone!


	5. Stranger in the Dark

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. Also, I'd like to thank everyone who's been reading the story, but not reviewing. I love you guys too! Alright, as regards the story, those of you who are starting to dislike Akila are going to hate her even more after this chapter, but I won't say anymore! *laughs gleefully* Read on!

Disclaimer: Unless I won the lottery, I don't Yu-Gi-Oh.

Chapter 5: Stranger in the Dark

Isis was buried among a cloud of colorful silks and satins. Maids had been traveling in and out of her room all day bringing various fabrics for her to choose from. Personally, she would have picked any one of the beautiful materials, but obviously Asim had been expecting that. Along with the clothes came a haughty, snobby tailor to supervise the affair. Under the critical eye of the royal tailor, Isis tried on one dress after another, turning this way and that, walking back and forth, until she thought she would drop from weariness.

Hungry, tired, and growing more and more irritable every minute, Isis was about to call it a day and dismiss everyone when the tailor told her to stop. _If this is another critique I am going to—_she cut herself off when she saw the astonished look in her overseer's eye. "What? Is this one another rejection?"

"No, not at all," the tailor breathed. She motioned to some slaves lurking in the background who promptly positioned a mirror in front of Isis.

The girl reflected in the bronze sheet metal was stunning. The flowing silk material was a pale pink with a delicately pleated bodice. The hem danced and swirled about her tiny ankles as she turned before the mirror. _Is that really me?_ Certainly it was a finer gown than anything she'd ever worn before, and although it was modestly cut, the way it hugged her curves made her nervous.

"It's a bit showy, don't you think?" she asked nobody in particular.

"No, it's perfect!" The tailor made an effort to collect herself. "The Pharaoh will be most pleased."

"Well gee, I guess it's alright then as long as Atem is happy," Isis mumbled under her breath.

"What's that, my lady?" The tailor looked at her with a reproving eye.

"Nothing, I was clearing my throat."

The tailor did some last touch-ups on Isis's gown, folding here, draping there, until even her critical eye couldn't find anything else to improve. Then she breezed out of the room followed by a long train of servants carrying the discarded dresses.

The mirror was left standing in the center of Isis's room, and the girl amused herself for an hour afterwards admiring her reflection from every angle and curtseying to imaginary nobles. Finally satisfied, she changed back into her usual white linen dress and laid the other on her bed, careful to smooth out every wrinkle.

She decided to go check up on Akila and see how the she was coping with the Pharaoh's rejection. Isis could still picture the scandalized look on the High-Priestesses face, it had been priceless. Chuckling quietly to herself, she raised a fist to knock on the oak paneled door when she heard low voices coming from inside. She didn't know what made her pause, perhaps it was the urgent tone with which the voices spoke, but she stayed her hand, fist still poised in the air.

One of the voices was Akila's, of that she was certain, but the second was harder to make out. She knew eavesdropping on her mistress was probably a bad choice, but she couldn't contain her curiosity. What was Akila keeping secret? She strained to hear as much as she could, but the heavy door muffled the voices enough so that she could only catch snippets of their conversation.

"You couldn't wait to discuss this with me until I was _off_ the palace grounds? It's not safe here!" Akila whispered angrily. "I've already given you funding enough—at this rate I could have hired five other groups to do the job!"

A quiet male voice retorted, "don't be absurd, Akila. You are perfectly aware that there is no other group out there strong enough to take down such a powerful man. And besides, I wouldn't be so critical. You're not exactly holding up your end of the bargain, now are you? You promised us the Pharaoh would ask _you_ to the Royalty Conference."

Isis held her breath, but the High-Priestess's reply was so soft that she couldn't make any of it out. She only caught a few more scattered words before the voices rose again in a hushed argument.

"Akila, you swore that you would not involve anyone else. We are perfectly capable of doing this ourselves," the male voice snapped.

"I've heard _that_ before, now haven't I? The fact is that you haven't gotten any closer to completing this task for the past week that I've been here! I would think you'd accept your failure gracefully and welcome help," Akila responded. "Seth is strong enough to wield your power, and ambitious enough to see the job through to the end."

"Well, I _don't_ accept it, Akila. You haven't given us nearly enough time, or funds for that matter. If you want this matter done properly you will continue to rely on us to do it." Obviously the high-Priestess still looked unconvinced for the man quickly added, "_without_ anyone else's assistance. If anybody get's in my way, I will not hesitate to kill them."

Isis heard shuffling inside, apparently Akila had chosen to honor whatever agreement she had made with the man, probably a wise decision judging by the finality of his last sentence. Chairs were being pushed back and heavy footsteps approached the door. Isis didn't wait to hear anymore. _What will he do if he sees me here? He sounded bloodthirsty enough to carry out his threat! _She ran back down the hall to her room and began fumbling with her doorknob.

She faintly heard the door to Akila's room open and approaching footsteps over the pounding of her heart. Although she wanted nothing more than to run into her room and lock the door behind her, some part of her knew it would be prudent to stay where she was and get a glimpse of the man's face as he walked by.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she opened the door slightly and then slammed it shut again, hoping it appeared as if she was only just leaving her room. Either the mysterious man didn't notice her, or he didn't care because he continued walking right on passed her without even glancing her way.

_Well, I'm still alive, that ought to count for something._ Unfortunately, she hadn't been able to see the man's face. He had worn a dark black cape, his head hidden deep within its hood, but she would have sworn there was a malicious gleam coming from his eyes underneath. A sinister aura surrounded him, seeming to cast the hallway into shadows. His scent was strange too—it was dark and dank, as if he lived his life hiding away in gloom. In his left hand he carried a tall wooden staff. Isis recognized the figurehead perched atop it: the Set-animal. A mysterious representation of Set, the god of evil, the animal was a cross between a jackal and aardvark, two creatures which were said to be servants of the wicked deity.

As she followed the stranger down the hall with her eyes, his depressing aura retreating after him, she came to one conclusion: whoever the man was, no good thing would come of his presence.

When he turned the corner she closed her eyes, leaned her back against the door, and tried to regulate her breathing. A thousand questions rushed around in her head and she struggled to find answers from all she had heard. But every time she recalled something new, more questions cluttered her mind.

_Who was he?_

_What was he doing with the High-Priestess?_

_What was this "job" the he and Akila had been talking about?_

_Were they really trying to kill someone?_

_What did the man mean when he said "we" and "us"? Are there more like him?_

_And by "Seth" did they mean the High-Priest Seth? Is he involved in this too?_

But there was one question that was louder and more persistent than all the others.

_Should I tell the Pharaoh?_

Was it important enough to bring to Atem's attention? She didn't know. The conversation could have been about something completely different than what she thought, after all she _had_ only heard intermittent parts. Besides, whether or not she liked Akila, she was loyal to the temple and the priestesses of her sect. Was it right to betray them? What if the High-Priestess was only doing the goddess's bidding? Isis quickly banished that idea. The Queen of the Underworld and the god of evil were sworn enemies, Isis would never have commanded Akila to cooperate with someone who worshiped Set. _But, _whispered a little voice in her head, _you have a loyalty to Atem as well. And if you don't want to admit that, what about your duty to Egypt? You can't let a potential threat go by unnoticed._

What was she to do? Was her loyalty to the temple or her loyalty to the Pharaoh stronger? She couldn't tell. She had been raised at the temple since she was a little girl. Her parents had abandoned her there; she had been alone in the world until Akila took her in. Didn't she owe it to the High-Priestess to keep her secret? But Atem was the Pharaoh, her master. If she didn't warn him about what had taken place, would she have betrayed him? How could she? He represented Egypt and she had an allegiance to her king and country. And although she didn't want to admit it, he was more than just Egypt to her. As much as she sometimes wished it, she didn't want anything to happen to him.

All this thinking and cross-examining herself was making Isis dizzy. She walked to the garden— that little piece of paradise— and sat down on one of the cool sandstone benches. Absorbed in her own thoughts, she barely noticed the hours passing as she tried to make sense out of her confused emotions.

* * *

Sweat glistened on Atem's body as he completed his intense training session with Seth. The High-Priest had come over to assist him in his efforts to call forth the shadow creatures used by the Ministers of Set. Seth's magi had managed to call forth a few weak monsters themselves and were optimistic that they would progress to more powerful ones within the next week.

The young Pharaoh was catching on more quickly than Seth had ever thought possible, he had remarkable ability for a beginner. It was only his second time training and already he had managed to summon one of the spirit monsters. A weak monster, to be sure, but a monster all the same—a Kuriboh, the magi had named it.

There was no doubt about it, the Pharaoh would be a formidable opponent to any Shadow Duelist.

Wiping his brow, Atem smiled at the High-Priest. He was in a particularly good mood after his success. "Not a bad start, eh? Even if it was just a little fuzzball," he said pleasantly. "I'm sorry we have to stop now, Seth, but I'm afraid I must oversee the preparations for our journey to the Conference."

"Of course, my Pharaoh," the High-Priest said understandingly. "May I inquire if you have chosen a woman to attend with you?"

"As a matter of fact I have. The priestess Isis will be accompanying me." He looked for Seth's reaction. "Asim suggested her as the perfect choice and I am inclined to agree. She's beautiful, confident, and besides, what better way is there to please the goddess Isis than to favor one of her priestesses?"

Seth wasn't convinced; he could see in the Pharaoh's eyes that there were other reasons. "Yes, she does seem a good choice—but don't let it go too far," he responded cautiously.

"I don't know what you mean by that," Atem replied indignantly, "but—." The rest of his words were cut off as one of the preparation supervisors called for the Pharaoh's attention. "See that you are ready to leave by tomorrow at sunrise," he said curtly before heading into the palace.

His good mood of earlier had all but disappeared. It wasn't any business of Seth's who he chose to spend his time with. _What does he think is going to happen, anyway? We're just going to the Royalty Conference, for the gods' sakes! There'll be nothing to do besides eat and listen to men drone on and on. Seth may be my cousin, but that doesn't mean he can be so liberal with his opinion. Besides, many kings and nobles have attended parties with priestesses on their arms, hell some of them have even married priestesses or kept them as mistresses! It's not such a rare occurrence that someone like me should take a fancy to someone like Isis. Moreover, I don't know if I'd say I had "a fancy" for her anyway, we're just two respectable people attending a party. There's nothing more to it._

Satisfied with this explanation, he proceeded into the great hall and was soon overwhelmed by the hustle and bustle of slaves running around carrying travel necessities on their shoulders.

The trip wouldn't be too long, three days at least, and luckily there wasn't too much that needed to be brought along. It would only take half a day to reach the Nile delta by boat. After stopping at the port town of Tamiat where they would board a large ship, Atem planned to head directly out into the Mediterranean. With any luck the wind would be at their backs and they would reach Cyprus after only two days at sea.

Despite being exhausted from training, it was hard for the Pharaoh to fall asleep that night. The thought of being alone on the ship with Isis was making him agitated, and Seth's warning kept ringing out over and over in his head. After hours of tossing and turning, Atem finally fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

The mysterious man was running after her, but she couldn't move, her feet were glued to the floor. He held his staff menacingly in one hand, the Set-animal figurehead atop it seemed to come to life before her eyes. Twisting and turning, it demanded that her blood be spilt, that her soul be banished forever into a place of eternal darkness. The man dropped the staff to the ground and it turned into a writhing snake, its Set-animal head leering at her. She was alone, terribly alone, and there was nothing she could do to stop the creature's advance. The snake wrapped her in its coils, picked her up off the ground and shook her hard. It whispered her name in a cold voice, softly, threateningly.

"Lady Isis?"

Isis shot up in bed, scaring the maid who had been attempting to shake her awake. She felt cold, clammy, and her clothes were stuck to her body with sweat. It had only been a nightmare.

"Lady Isis?" The slave girl inquired again. "I'm sorry to have to wake you, but the Pharaoh asked that you be ready to leave by sunrise."

"Of course," Isis said with an effort to control her shaky voice. "I'll be down soon."

The maid left, quietly shutting the door behind her. Isis rubbed the sleep from her eyes and her breathing steadily slowed. The stranger in her dream had been the same man who had met with Akila yesterday, only this time he _had_ noticed her. More than that, he had unleashed a creature to kill her! Obviously she hadn't come to terms with the events of the day before.

Hauling herself out of bed, Isis started on her morning ritual. Twenty minutes later she was dressed, refreshed, and determined to forget about the mysterious man and her dream for the time being. Walking quietly through the palace corridors she headed towards the great hall.

Atem had already arrived and was occupied talking with one of his courtiers. Seth stood beside him giving last minute directions to some slaves. Other than their little group, the hall was nearly empty. _Looks like Akila just couldn't bring herself to congratulate me and see us off,_ Isis thought wryly. All the same, she hung back for a moment, not quite sure how to greet the men. It was a little awkward to be around the Pharaoh after what had nearly happened last time they'd been in each other's company— although she still was trying to figure out what _had _almost happened. Finally deciding on the conventional greeting, she walked up to them and curtseyed, addressing them both guardedly.

"Good morning, my Pharaoh, and to you as well, High-Priest."

Atem paused a moment in conversation to return the greeting warmly, and Seth acknowledged her with a formal bow. Turning the full force of his glacier blue eyes upon her, the High-Priest looked her up and down, as if gouging her worth. Although his greeting had been civil enough, his stare sent shivers down Isis' spine and froze the blood in her veins. Something was different about this man. He was so cold, so distant, and very powerful. She could sense strength radiating from him. Once again, Akila's words played over in her head. Should she be worried about the High-Priest? Worried that he was involved in some wild plot? But she pushed the idea to the back of her mind almost as soon as it appeared. Seth was Atem's right-hand man and the Pharaoh trusted him implicitly, she should be rational about this. Of course he wasn't scheming with Akila, that was completely out of the question.

Suddenly, the High-Priest released Isis from his gaze and resumed giving orders to the servants. The priestess breathed a sigh of relief, his frosty eyes were sure unnerving.

Just then Asim swept into the hall to announce that everything was ready for their departure. All the baggage had been brought down to the ship and stored below deck the day before, the only thing left to do was board the travelers.

Atem and Seth had their own chariots, of course, but Isis was to ride with Asim down to the river. The advisor kept grinning to himself and taking sideways peeks at Isis's face for the duration of their drive. He couldn't contain his delight at her presence. Perhaps there was hope for the Pharaoh after all.

_What's he up to over there? That's as close to a goofy grin as I've ever seen on that man's face! He must find something about my situation very amusing, and I've been here long enough to know that whenever he looks at me like that it's got something to do with the Pharaoh. _If it hadn't been for the thundering of the horses' hooves and the howling of the wind in her ears she would have demanded that he spill his little secret, but as it was she contented herself with playfully glaring at him every time he looked her way._ Well, whatever it is, I want nothing to do with it._

The morning passed by in a flash. Before she knew what was happening, the chariots came to a rumbling stop by the river bed, and she had been bundled unwillingly on to the waiting ship along with the rest. By midday the vessel had completed its uneventful journey upriver to the Nile delta and was pulling into the port city of Tamiat. Isis hadn't seen the Pharaoh at all during the short trip; she was too busy leaning over the edge queasily and thanking the gods that she hadn't eaten anything for breakfast.

Leaning heavily on the good-natured advisor who had remained by her side throughout, she stumbled off the ship and onto dry land to sit down for a moment to steady herself. Thankfully, Asim refrained from remarking on her condition. The dark look in her eye and occasional glances of loathing she cast at the Nile's waters were probably enough to make everyone steer clear. She hated appearing this weak and had anyone asked her how she was feeling, she would most definitely have snapped at them. She could be quite scary when she was angry.

When her stomach had finally settled she was able to stand up and look at her surroundings. Tamiat was a quaint little town with people bustling about in the streets hawking their wares. The smell of fish and the sea was overwhelming and even the air had a briny tang. Immediately in front of her, another train of chariots was waiting to take them to the coast.

Once again the ride passed by in a blur of colors and sounds. When the horses were pulled to a stop, they were standing in front of a huge ship, much larger than the one they had come to port in. In addition to the massive square sails, there were a couple hundred rowers who would power the vessel against the wind. Its body was made of sturdy cedar planks imported from Lebanon, and fixed on the bow was a figurehead of the god Horus.

Peering behind the ship, Isis groaned internally when she saw the Mediterranean's choppy waters. The waves here made the Nile look calm and glassy as a mirror. Her stomach had already started churning again. _This is going to be a long trip…._

* * *

A/N: So, you enjoyed that, yes? Good. I'm itching to put the next chapter up too- it's got some nice Atem&Isis alone time- but I'm afraid you'll have to wait. Unless of course, I get an unusual number of lovely reviews which always put me in a good mood. So please listen to that big button down there that's just _begging_ you to click it and review!


	6. Protector

A/N: Sorry this chapter's a little late guys. *hides in pillow fortress* I have an excuse though, I swear! I was visiting my grandfather in the hospital for a few days, and between that and schoolwork it's very hard to find writing time. But anyway, here's chapter 6! Just so everyone knows ahead of time, the game Senet was very populer in Ancient Egyptian times. It's a two person game that uses five green cones and five red circles to represent the first and second players. Each player takes a turn throwing sticks (with one flat side and one rounded side) and depending on the number of flat sides showing, that player gets to move his/her piece. A 1, 4, and 6 get to move and throw again, and a 2 and 3 mean move your piece and end your turn. There are 30 spaces total. Once a player's piece reaches the 30th square he/she gets to "bear off" the piece. (If you want more in depth directions you can find them online.) So without further ado, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: Uh, I'm not feeling particularly creative today so...I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Chapter 6: Protector

_I hate boats. _Isis glowered at the blue water around her. She had spent the entirety of yesterday afternoon leaning over the side of the ship trying to keep from heaving up her insides. Her face had gradually changed from a sickly gray to a ghastly yellow, but now chose to settle at a nauseating shade of green.

She didn't know what was worse, being on deck to withstand the incessant rocking of the ship, or going below into the damp, claustrophobic cabins. She couldn't imagine how some people could find the ceaseless motion soothing, it certainly hadn't helped her fall asleep the night before. When she finally had drifted off, it was only to have the same nightmare as the night before. The writhing snake was chasing her and she couldn't get away, but always, just as he was about to sink his fangs into her, she would awake. She'd had the dream six times last night alone, the final time the snake had actually managed bite her and inject its venom into her bloodstream. The pain the poison caused as it flowed through her body was intolerable. Her bloodcurdling screams must have woken the servants aboard, for one had sharply shaken her awake. She had been too scared to fall back asleep after that.

Needless to say, she was hungry, tired, weak, and in a particularly bad temper. Boats had a way of bringing out the worst in her.

Everything seemed to contradict her mood today, which only made her feel worse. The sky was blue, the sun was shining, and the crew was even remarking on how calm the water was—_something which it most definitely is not._ Although her stomach was a little more under control today, she didn't want to make a fool of herself walking across the deck. No doubt she would stumble and fall without Asim there to support her. She had been rather upset when the ship had pulled out of the harbor leaving the old advisor waving on the shore. She would much rather have had him aboard than Seth, for she was still uneasy about the High-Priest.

Looking up, Isis saw Seth and Atem deep in conversation as they strolled across the deck. _Well, looks like those two have had no trouble getting their sea legs._ At the moment, one of the huge sails hid her from their line of sight. _If they would please just turn around right now they wouldn't even see me!_ _So just stop right there, _she mentally commanded them. _Don't take another ste—great._ Naturally the Pharaoh wouldn't heed her commands—even if she had spoken them aloud. It was her personal belief that the gods had put him on earth specifically to catch her at her most embarrassing moments.

Atem looked up and saw the priestess leaning against the rail; she shot him a killer glare. Quickly excusing himself, he made his way over to where she stood. He could feel the anger and annoyance emanating from her body long before he actually reached her. _What's her deal? I haven't even spoken to her yet._

Leaning his back against the banister, he tried to start up a conversation. "Good morning, Isis," he said warily. "Lovely day to be on the water, isn't it?"

The ship chose that moment to bounce over an especially big wave, sending Isis' stomach up into her throat. She merely grunted in reply to his question. No sense spewing vomit all over her ruler, right?

"You look a bit," Atem cast around for the proper phrase, "under the weather. Are you feeling alright? Do you need to sit down?"

Isis swallowed and braved a response. "No. I'm fine."

"I've spoken to the captain, he says that if the wind continues at our backs we should arrive at Cyprus by tomorrow afternoon."

"Good," she replied darkly.

Atem stared at her. _What's with all these monosyllable answers? _He tried again, "Isis, the way a conversation works is I say something and then you offer a few words in return."

"I am."

"Look, little priestess, how can you be in a huff on such a beautiful day? It can't be my presence that's put you in a bad mood—although it normally is,—I could feel your anger from the other side of the deck! And that was long before I came over here, dodging your death glares the entire way, I might add."

"Don't call me that."

"Don't call you what, little priestess?" Atem asked innocently.

"I hate it when you call me 'little priestess'," she said furiously. She turned to face him to better get her point across, only to realize that that was a mistake. He had wanted her to look at him all along, that way he could hold her in his violet gaze and not let her turn back to brooding over the rail. _Is he trying to make me even angrier?_

"Tut, Isis, you look terrible! I've never seen anyone's face that shade of green! Now don't tell me that my spirited little priestess who can challenge the Pharaoh and defy Akila can't stand a _boat_."

"Listen here, _Pharaoh_, I'm doing just fine. In fact," she struggled to get out the next few words, "I actually _enjoy_ being on this ship. I find the eternal rocking, rolling, and bouncing very soothing."

"Oh, is that so? Well then, why don't you take a walk with me around the deck, hm? Unless," he said with a smirk, "you're not as at home on the sea as you claim."

_Haven't you learned by now to hold your tongue, Isis? You always have to blurt out such stupid remarks and dig your hole even deeper! _Mentally reprimanding herself did nothing to improve her temper. Whether she accepted his offer or no, she'd end up making a fool of herself. "Fine," she spat out.

Forcing her hands to release their iron grip on the ship's rail was one of the hardest things she ever had to do. She stood up straight and attempted to compose her wobbly legs, only to be thrown forward as the boat pitched over another wave. Atem deftly caught her in his arms before she fell.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," she said curtly. "I would have gotten my balance back." Why oh why did the gods hate her so much that they felt the need to embarrass her in front of this man? Wasn't there anyone else they could torture her with?

Atem chose to ignore her comment. Sweeping her off her feet, he proceeded to carry her below deck to his room. She was in no condition to walk by herself. She looked weak enough for the wind to blow her overboard with one gust, and he wasn't willing to take that risk just to humor her pride. Her skin was ice-cold and he felt occasional shivers rack her slight body as he cradled her against him, obviously she couldn't remain on deck any longer.

"Hey, put me down!" She struggled to break free of him, but her strength wouldn't have matched his even had she been in the best of health. "Put me down right now," she whispered harshly. She didn't want to draw attention to herself, already several deckhands had noticed them and had paused in their work to stare.

Gawking slaves didn't bother Atem in the least. He was amused by her feeble attempts to free herself, did she honestly think she could escape him? Besides, she was too delicate. No doubt the minute he put her down she'd fall and hurt herself. Although she claimed she wanted to be released, every time the ship lurched over a wave her hand would unconsciously cling tighter to his shirt. He smiled to himself, _what a hypocrite._

Upon reaching the room, he deposited Isis in a chair. "Don't move," he said sternly. "That's a direct order from your Pharaoh," he added when he saw her about to get up. Then he strode out in search of the captain.

Isis crossed her arms and sulked in the corner. _Who does he think he is? I wish he wouldn't tote me around like a doll, I'm perfectly capable of walking by myself. It just would have taken me a little longer to get down here, that's all. And where's he gone now? When he comes back I'm going to give him a piece of my mind! _A part of her admitted to enjoying the feel of being held so closely by the Pharaoh, but she squashed that thought before it even had a chance to enter her mind.

Her teeth began to chatter, she hadn't realized how cold she had been standing on the deck. _I guess I was too sick to even realize I was freezing, not that I'm feeling any better now._ The nausea was starting to come back now that her initial outrage had somewhat subsided. There was a board game sitting on the table next to her and she absentmindedly played with the pieces as she planned out what she was going to say to Atem when he returned.

It wasn't long before the Pharaoh came back, a blanket in one hand and a steaming cup of tea in the other. Isis opened her mouth to begin her speech, but was surprised into silence at his thoughtfulness. He placed the tea on the table in front of her and then turned to wrap the blanket snugly around her shoulders. She tried not to flinch every time his fingers grazed her skin. He then seated himself in the chair opposite her and watched her, a faint frown crossing his features. _Oh great, he's angry at me now. It's not like I asked him to baby me like this though, _she thought indignantly.

"Drink your tea," Atem ordered. His eyes never left her face as she obediently raised the cup to her lips. He was pleased to see her body visibly relaxed as the scalding liquid flowed down her throat, and surprised to note that the tension left his own body too as red coloring returned to her cheeks. _Was I that worried about her? No, of course not, I'm always a bit tense after my talks with Seth. It has nothing to do with her._

Isis prepared to begin her speech again, but then closed her mouth quickly. _Damn it, I totally forgot what I was going to say! Why does he always have to do such unexpected things and catch me off my guard? _Instead she left the silence unbroken, choosing to turn her attention to the game piece in her hand.

"You play?"

His voice made her jump. "I used to. My friend Halima taught me so she would have someone to play against. I won a lot—even though Halima was the best in the temple," she said with a reminiscent smile. Senet had been one of her favorite games, especially because she it was something she could actually beat her friend at. The beautiful ivory inlaid wooden playing board before her was nicer than any she'd seen in the temple, but the game was still the same. She was confident in her ability.

"Let's play then, since you think you're so good," Atem challenged. "I must warn you though, I'm not too bad myself."

_I've got this. It's time to show the Pharaoh just how strong I really am._ "Alright, but you're getting yourself in way over your head."

"Well then, since you're so confident why don't we make this a little more interesting? Every time I bear a piece off the board I get to ask you one question—any question—and you must answer it truthfully."

"Deal. The same goes for me," Isis agreed.

"Alright then, let's begin."

* * *

Half an hour later, neither of them had managed to bear any of their pieces off, but Isis wasn't far from the last square. It was her turn; she cast the sticks onto the table.

"A two," she crowed triumphantly. "Say goodbye to my first piece, Pharaoh, because I'm about to move it off the board." She picked up her foremost green cone and counted out the two spaces to the last square. "Alright, now it's time to honor our deal. So, here's my first question: why did you pick me to accompany you to the Royalty Conference? I've seen quite a few beautiful women in your court, and you probably would have done much better to choose one of them."

"You don't give yourself enough credit, you're just as pretty, if not more so, than any of those noble women."

Isis blushed. "Answer the question, Pharaoh."

"Asim suggested you."

_Why is he avoiding the question? _"Atem…."

_Atem? _He brightened at the way his name so familiarly rolled off her tongue. Meeting her eyes, he saw a look of alarm wash over her features at her slipup, but he smiled reassuringly. He liked when she used his name. It sounded so natural, so…right. "You know why, Isis. You're attractive, intelligent, and fascinating. The ladies in my court are shallow and dull, not my type. Besides, cracking your personality is an interesting challenge."

Isis flushed in pleasant surprise. Certainly she hadn't been expecting that from him. She had thought he'd give her some pathetic excuse about wanting to please the gods. _He thinks so highly of me? I've never been anything but rude to him. But then again, I suppose he was just saying that to please me. He thinks of me as a "challenge," he just admitted it. In the end, I'm nothing more than his shiny new toy, am I. _She tried to hide her rising disappointment as her face fell. "It's your turn," she said quietly.

Atem was puzzled. He had just paid her a compliment, so why did she look so upset? Gathering up the throwing sticks, he cast them on the table. "A one. That lets me bear off one of my pieces and then go again." He removed his first red circle piece. "Do you remember the first time we saw each other?"

"Yes," she said cautiously. Where was he going with this?

"What did you think of me?" He asked curiously.

Isis smiled wryly. "That's two questions."

"Fine. But unfortunately for you I get another try." He dropped the sticks on the table again. "Ha! A four, now I can get rid of another one." He took his second piece off the board. "So, what did you think of me?"

Isis squirmed in her seat. _I can't tell him what I really thought, especially not after the nice things he said about me. He'll hate me! Wait a second, since when have I cared what he thought about me anyway? _All the same, she couldn't bring herself to tell the truth. "I thought you were," she hesitated, "very handsome and pleasant."

Atem chuckled. "You're not a very good liar, Isis. So really now, what did you think of me?"

"Okay. I thought," she stopped and took a deep breath. "I thought you were a rude, stuck-up, spoiled Prince who took great pleasure in laughing at me."

"Oh, is that all?" He laughed. "I certainly made quite an impression, didn't I?" His mirth subsided quickly as he felt the force of her words.

"But what I said before wasn't a complete lie," Isis murmured.

"Oh?"

"I did think you were rather handsome," she said softly.

Atem didn't reply. Plenty of people thought him good looking, but what if she still believed everything she admitted before? He desperately hoped she didn't think of him the same way now. He finished his turn and passed her the sticks.

They played in silence for the next ten minutes. Isis's piece landed on the trap square and had to take a long detour backwards. Atem's were moving along fine, he even got a few chances to bump his opponent's pieces back a few spaces. Finally, he threw a two, allowing him to bear off yet another of his own pieces.

"Do you still think of me that way?" He asked.

"Do I still think of you what way?"

"As an arrogant prig," he said bitterly.

"No!" Isis fairly shouted. She paused and started again more calmly, "of course not. I can see now I was wrong about you." Raising her eyes to meet his she added, "although, I do still think you enjoy watching me squirm."

Her first reaction had been sincere enough Atem noted happily, but what did she mean by the second part? He looked up questioningly. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come now, Pharaoh. Don't pretend you don't know! Every time you show up I find myself making mistakes and embarrassing myself, and you're always there with that stupid smirk on your face," she said indignantly.

He decided to play along with her accusation for the time being. "It's not my fault my devastatingly good looks distract you into messing things up, now is it?" He asked innocently.

Isis felt her face reddening again. "That's not it! You just always show up at the wrong moment, your looks have nothing to do with it. Try some better timing."

"Oh? But I thought you just said I was 'rather handsome'?"

She scowled at him. "Keep on like this and perhaps I'll change my mind!"

Smiling to himself, Atem let the subject drop. He loved seeing her fire, but he didn't want to push her too far for fear he might lose all the progress he'd made with her. "Your turn," he said and passed her the sticks.

Grabbing them out of his hand she cast them onto the table. "A three?" She whined. "How can my luck be so terrible all of a sudden? Three spaces won't put me anywhere near the finish line." Glaring up at Atem she accused, "it's you! Do you see what happens whenever you're near me? Nothing goes right!"

He grinned. "What can I say? I'm the King of Games, Isis. I never lose."

"Why you arrogant little…" she mumbled. "I'll show you…."

"Hm? What's that? I can't hear you way down here at the finish line."

She scowled at him again and thrust the sticks in his face. "Here, King of Games. But don't get too attached to that title."

Taking them from her he tossed them carelessly on the table. "Look at that, a one. There goes my fourth piece, Isis. You had better make your comeback soon."

"Just ask your stupid question, Pharaoh," she said sulkily.

"Why do you stay with Akila at the temple? It's obvious she is not always so kind to you."

_He's coming after my past now? _"I don't really have a choice. My parents abandoned me on the temple steps when I was only a few years old, but luckily, Akila took me in. I would probably be dead now if that uncharacteristic bit of kindness hadn't surfaced in her. I have no home but the temple, no family but the priestesses. I am eternally grateful to Akila for taking pity on me, something she'll never let me forget," Isis finished.

_How terrible_, Atem thought, _to feel unwanted and alone from the beginning. Thank you gods, for influencing Akila to take in this girl. If anything good has ever come of the High-Priestess's actions, Isis has to be one of them._ He chose not to remark on her past aloud, it was apparent from her expression that she found the subject a painful one. He completed his turn and passed her the sticks.

Isis threw a six. Almost automatically, the melancholy thoughts she had been forced to dwell on moments before were forgotten at her sudden bit of luck. She moved one of her pieces forward and cast the sticks again: a four. Her cone was in the last stretch of board. "Come on," she whispered under her breath as she rubbed the sticks together in her hands and threw them out once more. "Alright! That two will get this piece off the board!" She snatched it off triumphantly. "Do you miss your parents?"

Of all the questions she could have asked he hadn't been expecting that one. Memories of his own past began to flood his memory. "Yes," he admitted. "I do miss them."

The Pharaoh didn't offer anything more, but she knew he still acutely felt their loss. He was alone, just like her, except at least he had memories to treasure. She passed the sticks back to him. "Your turn."

He took them from her and cast them down. "Sorry Isis, I'm afraid I've just dashed your chances of stealing away my title," he said. He picked up his final red circle and counted the four spaces to the end of the board.

"You're just lucky I was off my game today. Otherwise I would have won long ago," she glumly. Crossing her arms she leaned back in her chair, refusing to congratulate him on his win. "Well," she asked impatiently, "aren't you going to ask me your final question?"

"Alright." His face grew serious. "What did you dream about last night?" His question took her completely off guard. She was trying to come up with another lie, he could see it in her eyes. "One of the slaves told me you were crying out in your sleep. She said your screams were so terrifying eventually she had to come in and wake you. So I'll ask you again, what did you dream about?"

"Pharaoh, please…," her voice faded away. "I can't…."

"Isis."

He wasn't going to let this one drop, she could see that in his face. Lying to him would do no good, he would be able to tell. His question brought back all the worry and uncertainty she had felt ever since she had first seen Akila's stranger. She had completely forgotten about it during the game, but now it all flooded her mind again. _Do I tell him the whole truth, or not? If I do then I'll have betrayed Akila and my sect, but if I don't…will I have betrayed _him_? _She fidgeted with the jade pendent necklace she now habitually wore, as if seeking answers from the cold stone. Reluctantly, she decided to tell him about her nightmare, but should he ask any questions she couldn't guarantee an honest answer.

"There's a man," she began softly, "a man whose face is hidden under a dark cloak. He chases me, but I can't run away. He throws his staff down on the ground and it turns into a snake, but always the snake retains the head of the god Set. The snake wants to kill me, to spill my blood and banish my soul to a place of eternal shadows. I don't know where the place is, but every time the snake speaks of it I feel a terrifying cold and dark oppressiveness. I'm always alone, there is nobody who can save me. I can't even protect myself," she said bitterly. "The creature slithers up to me, but just as it's about to bite me I wake up." She stopped for another moment to control her shaking voice. "It's always the same, except for last night," she paused again. "Last night the snake bit me. Its venom was so painful; it felt like my soul was being ripped from my body!"

She blinked back tears as she recalled the horror, the agonizing pain and fear of being so alone for eternity. Her eyes grew unfocused and her body began to shake. Atem rose from his seat and quickly went to her side. Here was the vulnerable child again, bared beneath his gaze. Kneeling on the floor in front of her, he pulled her off the chair and into the safety of his arms.

"It's alright, Isis. I will always protect you," he whispered in her ear. "Nothing will ever hurt you while I am here," he said with fierce determination. _But what does her dream mean? The snake has the head of Set, is it supposed to represent the Ministers of Set? A dark cloak and staff—that was how Nassor described them to me. But how could she have known?_

"Isis," he breathed urgently. "You have to tell me, have you ever seen the man in the real world before?"

"No." It pained her to lie to him, more than she ever would have thought possible, but she had to protect Akila's involvement. She buried her head in his chest, breathing in his calming scent. Hopefully he would merely attribute the shaking in her voice to her fear and not to a lie.

Atem cradled her slight body to his. Was she lying? No, he didn't think she was strong enough to lie to him right now. _But if she's never seen this man, why is she dreaming of him? And why would he want to kill _her_?_ Asking her questions now would only put her in a worse state, he decided. Shifting so that he was more comfortably sitting with his back against the wall, he rocked her gently back and forth.

Isis cried dry tears. She was afraid. Afraid of leaving the shelter of the Pharaoh's arms, afraid to face the world again, and afraid to plunge back into the lonely darkness of her nightmare. She wanted to cling to the sense of security she felt when she was with him, even if it was only for a little while longer. She rested her head on his chest, letting his steady heartbeat calm her own. Suddenly, the stress of the past few days hit her full force. She was overwhelmed by exhaustion of her body and mind. It was impossible to keep her eyes open; the continuous rising and falling of Atem's chest was more soothing than any lullaby had ever been. Despite the terror she knew awaited her in slumber, she couldn't help falling asleep.

Atem relaxed as he felt the tension eke out of her body. He took off her veil so she would be more comfortable and unconsciously began to run his fingers through her silky hair. She was so delicate and defenseless right now, but would she let him protect her? Sure, he could hold his little goddess when she was asleep, but would he be able to hang on to her when she was awake? For the moment, he was content to let her use his chest as a pillow while he mulled over the portent of her dream in his mind.

* * *

Once again the dark stranger made his appearance in her mind. Isis groaned, realizing she was trapped again in her nightmare. He came towards her again, carrying out his routine actions. The staff-turned-snake began to slither towards her. Terror was overtaking her again. The fear of being alone, the fear of the unknown, they threatened to overwhelm her. But just as the snake was about to strike, a man appeared next to her. This new stranger had never interfered in her dream before, who was he? He was dressed like an Egyptian magician, and he too carried a staff which he had placed protectively in front of her. His clothes were a deep violet color, she recognized it from someplace, but where? It was clear this man wouldn't let the snake get to her, she was safe with him. As the knowledge sunk in— that there was now someone out there who would protect her and fight for her— she drifted deeper into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

It was dark when she awoke. She was lying in her own bed in her own room below deck, and for the first time in days she felt well rested. Even in the dark she could feel her face flushing as she remembered the circumstances under which she'd fallen asleep. _The Pharaoh must have carried me in here while I was sleeping, how embarrassing. Even though I was shaken up I should have known better than to use him as a pillow! But thank the gods he did leave me here, I think I would have fainted if I had woken up in his arms._

Hauling herself out of bed, Isis grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders, then stumbled to the door and pulled it open. She tried to remember exactly where the staircase leading up to the deck was located; she needed some air.

The narrow passageways were confusing, but she managed to find her way without incident. She knew she was close when she could smell the overpowering salty tang in the air. As she emerged on the deck, a cool breeze blew by her; she inhaled deeply of the fresh air. Her nausea had disappeared during the Senet game, she had been too preoccupied with the match to pay much attention to it, but now it gradually started to return. Hugging the blanket tightly to her, she half walked half fell over to the gunwale. The wind felt so nice blowing through her hair—_wait, my hair? _She reached up a hand to touch her bare head. _Where's my veil? I need it…! Oh well, I suppose it won't hurt for a little while. It's too late for anyone to be up here, and I'll be going down again soon anyway. I probably just left it in my room._

Atem thought he was imagining the beautiful creature standing there in the moonlight. He had been silently pacing back and forth over the deck, still trying to determine what to do about the Ministers of Set, when his attention had been arrested by the motionless figure. He walked over to her, his footsteps muffled by the overpowering crash of waves.

"Did you have a good sleep?" He asked when he neared her.

The sudden break in the silence startled Isis, but she recognized the owner of the deep voice even before she whirled around to see him. "Yes, thank you my Pharaoh," she said shyly. She wasn't sure how much of the afternoon's events she should forget, or how much she should remember.

He frowned. "You don't have to call me that." He saw starlight reflected in her eyes, she seemed so unreal right now, so untouchable. But that was a barrier he could overcome. It only took his divinity to reach hers. Stepping closer he brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face. "I like when you call me Atem." _I like the way my name rolls so musically off your tongue, and I like the way your eyes light up when you say it. Do not be afraid of me._

She nodded timidly. Her body was beginning to respond to his presence again, but this time her brain was firmly in control. Suddenly, a flash of movement caught her eye. Atem had pulled something out from the folds of cloak.

It was an ivory inlaid ebony box. Gently caressing its smooth surface, he opened the lid and exposed the object inside. Sitting atop folds of papyrus tissue paper was a beautiful pink lotus hairclip. The flower looked so real, although it was only made out of colored ivory. Its delicate pink petals were flanked by two curling green leaves, all backed on a small jeweled clip.

Atem was amused by her fascination. She reached out to touch it, to see if its petals would crumble at her touch just as a real lotus's would. "It looks so fragile on the outside, doesn't it?" He breathed. "But then you go to touch it," he took her hand in his and gently wrapped her fingers around the clip, "and you realize that it has a strength of its own, a fire that cannot be broken."

Placing the box in her other hand, he took the clip and walked behind her. Gathering a few of her brown locks together, he pinned them up with the flower. Leaning over her shoulder he whispered, "you are my lotus blossom."

She turned into him gazing up into his mesmerizing eyes. Atem only hesitated for a second before tilting her chin up with his hand and softly placing a kiss on her lips. His breath was warm and his touch was gentle, it was all she could do to keep still, for her body so desperately wanted to respond. He let his mouth linger on hers for a moment longer, and then pressed his forehead against her own.

"Goodnight, my flower," he murmured.

He turned and walked away back down to his quarters below deck, leaving a stunned priestess behind.

It was only then that Isis remembered where she had seen the brilliant violet of her magician-protector's clothes: they were the color of the Pharaoh's eyes.

"Goodnight…Atem."

* * *

A/N: I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, especially **Cam Flynn**! I really love reading everyone's reviews. See you all for the next chapter when Isis and Atem finally get to attend the Royalty Conference.


	7. My Lotus

A/N: Alright, here it is, the day of the Conference! Here's a little info on the island just in case anybody was wondering why I chose it. At the time it was a Phoenician settlement, but Cyprus's central location in the Mediterranean made it the ideal location for the Conference—it was only a few days journey to the island from most of the surrounding kingdoms. I'm also interested to see that some of my story's followers are from Cyprus. *waves* Hello, there! Okay, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Chapter 7: My Lotus

Isis flopped down on the bed and surveyed the room. It was simple, but comfortable. The large bed took up most of one side, while a small table and divan occupied the corner opposite. A gentle breeze blew through the linen curtains drawn in front of the balcony and wafted the salty sea air into the room. Everything was decorated in a red color scheme, no doubt in keeping with the regal status of the Royalty Conference's guests.

They had arrived on Cyprus around midday that afternoon. As host, the Phoenician King Narmer had sent a train of slaves down to the dock to greet them and escort them up to the palace. The place seemed to be overrun with a surplus of bubbly Phoenicians specifically looking to steal the attention of the new arrivals. Atem had been distracted immediately by the attentions and greetings of their host, while Seth was sucked into conversation by Tau, the overly excited, eager to please governor of the island. Isis could see from the pained expression on the High-Priest's face that he certainly was not enjoying the little man's company. He responded to the governor's incessant talk with curt, abrupt replies and continually shot his companion frosty glares that probably would have sent the little man running had he paused a moment in his rambling to see them. Unwilling to become the conversation partner of any members of the welcoming party, Isis seized the opportunity to escape to the sanctuary of her room.

The Conference was due to start at sunset, _that's only a few hours from now, _she realized with a start. She should be getting ready, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to unpack the beautiful silk dress. It was a tangible reminder of the strength of her attachment to the Pharaoh, although she was still trying to figure out just what that attachment was. Somehow after yesterday she couldn't bring herself to view him in the same light as she always had, her own emotions were only making the situation more confusing.

Sighing, she brushed her hand lightly on the soft bedcover, only to suddenly feel something hard against her fingers. Turning her head slightly, she beheld the lovely ebony box Atem had given her the night before. Flipping over on her stomach, she pulled the box towards her and began tracing the delicate ivory pattern inlaid on its lid. It was so beautiful—why would the Pharaoh even give her such an exquisite gift? _It's probably not even meant for me though. I'm sure he would have given it to whichever lady accompanied him on this trip._ She sighed again, _to think for a moment I believed that he truly bought it for me._ But still, even she couldn't deny the sincerity visible in his deep violet eyes when he had handed it to her—or when he had kissed her. She tried not to dwell on that particular part of last night; it set her head reeling and her heart doing somersaults. Until she could figure out just what it meant to her, she wished to shove it to the back of her mind. There was no need for anyone, least of all _him_, to see the weakness and turmoil he caused in her.

Finally deciding it was probably a bad idea to snub the Pharaoh's favor— _after all, he did spend all that money on me so that I would look presentable tonight— _she picked herself off the bed and began sifting through her belongings. A flash of pink caught her eye and she gently lifted her dress out of its box. Laying it carefully on the bed next to the ebony box, she called in the female slaves waiting outside. They had been lingering outside her door since her arrival, waiting to be summoned in to help her get ready. In they trooped with boxes of powders and liquids in their arms and, Isis wasn't sure if she was imagining it, slight expressions of annoyance gracing their features. _I'm sorry for keeping them waiting so long, _the priestess thought guiltily, _but I had to organize my thoughts first, didn't I? Better to work on a late priestess than a nervous one._

Sitting down on the divan, she tried to stay completely still while the brushes tickled her face. Of course the minute the ordeal began she started to get a tingling feeling under her nose which then proceeded to grow into a full blown itch. Taking advantage of the fact that she wasn't able to scratch it—something it always seemed to do in these kinds of situations—it spread over her body until she was itching in at least five different places. Her feeble attempts to keep still weren't enough, the slaves had to request multiple times that she stop wiggling. She tried to concentrate on something else instead of the persistent irritation, but nothing came to mind…except for how badly she wanted to sneeze.

* * *

After a couple hours of torture Isis was beautified, polished, and had finally slipped into her gown. The slaves had turned from pushy makeup artists to aggressive hairdressers, overriding the priestess's suggestion to leave her hair underneath its habitual veil. Discarding the garment, they brushed, pulled, and twirled her brown locks into all kinds of fantastic arrangements. They brought a mirror in so she could approve of their work, but Isis didn't feel comfortable with any of the elaborate styles, opting instead for something simple. It was bad enough that the dress showed off so much of her figure, she didn't want to attract even more attention to herself with a complex hairdo.

Taking a brush from the hand of one of her stylists, she politely dismissed the slaves and began to comb out her hair herself. Out of the corner of her eye she discretely watched the maids gather up their boxes and brushes, and the offended looks they occasionally threw her way were not lost upon her.

"Oh, you can leave the mirror," she requested as one of the girls made a move to pick it up. Ra knows she would need it if she wanted to do her own hair.

As the door slammed shut after the last servant, Isis rose up from her seat and absentmindedly wandered around the room. The brush moved through her hair with rhythmic motions, calming the butterflies that were already beginning to flutter in her stomach. Humming lightly to herself, she glanced down at the bed and caught sight of the ebony box sitting there invitingly. She picked it up and brought it over to the divan, placing it neatly in her lap. Gently, she opened the lid and beheld the breathtaking lotus hairclip once more. Its pale pink color matched her dress exactly, and the swirling green leaves complemented her jade pendent nicely. She smiled, inwardly wondering if Atem could possibly have known just how perfect it would be.

The flower looked so real, Isis half expected that the petals would fall off if she handled it too roughly. How had Atem described it last night? _"It looks so fragile on the outside,"_ he had said._ "But then you go to touch it, and you realize that it has a strength of its own, a fire that cannot be broken."_ Softly she reached out to caress its smooth surface, the Pharaoh was right. As delicate as it looked, this flower would never break.

She lifted it out of its papyrus paper wrapping and held it up to the fading light, the sun's rays glittered off every facet. Twisting a few strands of hair out of her face she pinned them at the back of her head with the clip. Glancing in the mirror, she smiled, finally satisfied.

Isis took one final deep breath. _I'm ready._

_

* * *

_

The sun was just fading behind the hills as the priestess made her way down to the small antechamber where the Phoenician king had welcomed her party earlier that day. It was already filled with guests when she arrived, how was she ever going to find the Pharaoh? Relief flooded her being when she finally caught sight of the familiar tricolored head.

He was wearing an outfit similar to that he had worn at his coronation. A spotless white kilt fell to his knees, while his chest was left bare, revealing the power and strength of his well-developed muscles. A flowing red cloak was fastened about his throat with a golden clasp and the rest of his body was also sparsely bedecked with gold jewels. And of course, the small yet magnificent coronet band was positioned atop his head, the royal millennium symbol settled squarely above his forehead. He looked more like an Egyptian god than any man had a right to, _but then again, he really is one, _Isis thought wryly. Gathering up her courage, she approached him.

He was once again neck deep in conversation with King Narmer, and even from afar it was obvious to Isis that he was yet again trying to escape their host's attentions. She sighed. _I suppose I could interrupt, I might as well save him from any more torture._

Curtseying low, she interjected, "would you mind terribly if I stole him away for a moment?" She batted her eyelashes at the Phoenician for effect.

The man was dazed by the beautiful apparition before him. After picking his jaw up off the floor, he breathlessly responded, "and who might I be giving the Pharaoh away to?"

"My name is Isis," she said sweetly. "The Pharaoh asked that I accompany him to the Conference." She put on a pouty face and added pointedly, "he promised to introduce me to all the other rulers in attendance."

"Well then, I am pleased to be the first one you meet, Lady Isis." He raised her hand to his lips. "I suppose I shouldn't keep you from your duty to this charming young lady and longer, Atem. Enjoy the party!"

Smiling and raining praise down upon the Phoenician's head, Isis hooked her arm through the Pharaoh's and led him away into the thickest part of the crowd. As soon as they were out from Narmer's sight, she let him go and looked up with irritation. "You owe me one, Atem." She was surprised how easily his name rolled off her tongue, despite how used she was to calling him by his title.

"I didn't think you had it in you to play people like that," he said laughingly. To tell the truth, he was still recovering from her little act—this girl was even more amazing than he'd thought. He let his eyes travel over her figure, very pleased with what he saw. Was it just him, or was she getting prettier every time he saw her? The pale pink of her dress emphasized the color in her cheeks and made her shape very visible to his roving eye. To his satisfaction the slaves hadn't gotten too carried away with her makeup; he preferred her natural beauty over paints any day. She had pinned a few strands of her dark tresses away from her face, leaving the rest loose to gently curl down her back—simple yet elegant. He was even more delighted when he saw that she had used the lotus clip he had given her. Taking a step closer he murmured, "you look lovely tonight."

Isis was grateful it was now too dark for him to see the blush rising in her cheek. "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." _Well _that_ was the understatement of the year._ "But don't think that compliments are going to make me forget that I saved your ass back there. You wouldn't have lasted much longer with that guy."

"Oh I don't know, I think I would have held out."

Isis just snorted in reply. Placing her hand on his arm, Atem led her through a doorway into a large courtyard. In the center of the enclosure was a great oak table with place settings enough for all the guests. At its head was a large podium, _probably where they'll be giving their speeches from. _She glanced up at Atem, _I wonder how he is with public speaking._

At the moment, guests were milling around exchanging greetings and small talk, but there was still an undertone of tension in the air._ I suppose that is to be expected in a room full of royalty._ Suddenly Seth appeared out of the crowd, the unfortunate governor still in tow. The High-Priest looked incredible, his deep blue eyes were complemented by his elegant cloak; he cut nearly as regal a figure as Atem.

"Greetings, my Pharaoh." He bowed. "Isis." His voice was strained, it was evident he'd had enough of the little man shadowing him.

"Ah, good evening my lord," Tau imitated in a high pitched, nasally voice, "and to you, my lady." He offered her a winning smile.

The Pharaoh returned the greeting politely, but Isis was still suspicious of the High-Priest. She couldn't read anything beneath those frosty eyes except cold ambition. However, she found the little man at his side quite amusing—_although I most definitely wouldn't want him hanging around me in that way._

But before the priestess could wish them a good evening in return, an even icier aura than Seth's penetrated the balmy night air. Looking around for the source of this new chill, Isis beheld a large, dark-skinned man striding towards them, a fake smile plastered on his face: the Nubian king. Instinctively, she stepped closer to Atem.

The Pharaoh's arm stole protectively around her waist when he sensed her unease. It took all the control he had to refrain from lashing out at the newcomer. This was the man he had most dreaded encountering at the Conference, the man who supported the Ministers of Set in their quest to gather souls to sacrifice to Set, the man who had usurped the throne after banishing the true king's soul to the Shadow Realm. He ought to expose the fraud, punish him for all the wrong he had done. But Asim's cautionary words played again his head, warning him away from starting a conflict. There was no knowing how far the Ministers' had reached into the royal inner circle. Besides, there was Isis to think about. He didn't want her to have to relive her nightmare in her waking hours, the truth would only make the dream all the more real to her.

"Good evening, Aswad," Atem forced out.

"How nice to see you here, Atem," the Nubian returned pleasantly. As deep and melodious as his voice was, there was no hiding the hatred that dripped off of every word. "I was so sorry to hear about your father," he said with mock pity. "Akunumkanon was a good man."

"Yes," Atem said curtly. He made no effort to hide his own loathing.

Ignoring Seth and the governor, Aswad shifted his gaze to Isis, letting his eyes rake over her figure. "Charmed to meet you, my lady." He flashed her a dazzling smile and motioned behind him with one hand. "May I introduce my son? This is Kontar, Prince of Nubia."

_Like father like son_, the old saying ran through Atem's mind. The Prince was miniature Aswad. He wore the same false smile, strained from years of use, and his white teeth and dark skin made nearly as striking a contrast as the King's. The Pharaoh pulled Isis even closer to him. His violet eyes narrowed on the young man.

"Perhaps the lady would like to take a walk with me around the garden?" Kontar inquired in his smooth voice.

Isis's eyes widened in fear. This man sent shivers down her spine—_both_ men did, actually. They made her even more uneasy than Seth. _What do I say? Atem, help me! _She pleaded silently.

As if on cue, the Pharaoh came to her rescue. "I'm afraid Isis doesn't have time for that right now. She—" Just then a bell rang out across the courtyard, summoning all the guests to dinner. "She and I were just on our way to our seats."

Atem didn't let go of her until she was safely in her place, wedged firmly in between himself and Tau. Seth sat on his other side, obviously elated at being able to eat peacefully without the little man's ceaseless chatter in his ear. Aswad, Kontar, and a woman who Isis assumed to be the Nubian queen occupied three chairs farther down the table. The Phoenician king walked up to the podium at the head of the table.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," he began. "I am most pleased that you could all make it to the Royalty Conference this year. As you know, it is important that we have this annual meeting to discuss our international relationships and attempt to resolve any new crises with diplomacy. As is customary, dinner will now be served after which each ruler will be called up to make his speech. So, enjoy the meal!"

Slaves came out of the shadows bearing mounds of food on gold and silver platters. There were plates of fish caught fresh from the Mediterranean that morning, tender cuts of pork and beef, various exotic fruits and vegetables, and plenty more. All the delicious smells jumbled together in the air, it was intoxicating. Never in her life had Isis been served so much and so many different kinds of rich food. There were pitchers of wine in abundance, and she was surprised to even see tankards of Egyptian beer.

At first, Atem tried to talk with her, but he gave up soon after. It was obvious the other rulers wouldn't allow him any private conversation. But Isis was content to listen to the babbling governor sitting next to her, he hardly required any prompting to continue his chatter besides the occasional laugh or gasp when the need arose. That left plenty of time for her to sample every dish placed before her as she tried to make each flavor last.

_It certainly is amusing to watch her_, Atem thought during one of his momentary respites from conversation. She was like a child faced with an incredible choice between a range of sweets. She didn't bother to keep her expression guarded, the novelty of everything was too distracting. He could see her face light up when she ate something she liked and the slight grimace she made when she didn't—which was only a rare occurrence.

Dinner ended all too quickly and soon the speeches began. The gravity of the occasion didn't allow for quite talk amongst the guests—a definite disappointment to Isis's prattling neighbor—so she resigned herself to folding her napkin into various shapes, which were surprisingly many, to keep herself awake. She was so absorbed in her new pastime that she failed to notice she was entertaining the Pharaoh as well.

She looked up briefly when she felt his chair push back beside her and saw him stride up the podium. His own speech was nothing special, just some casual remarks on Egypt's successful economy and her peaceful relations with countries abroad. Atem kept it short and to the point, _some of these older guys should really learn to do the same. The way they talk on and on—one would think they were _trying_ to put us all to sleep! It's not like they say anything of great importance anyway; who would share their nation's secrets with a room full of rival countries' leaders? _She snorted softly, earning some disapproving glances from her neighbors.

Atem soon finished and came back to his seat, but his place at the podium was immediately occupied by yet another man—and so the cycle continued. Every time one ruler sat down, another got up to take his place, until Isis thought she would pass out from boredom. Even that old guy seven seats down from her looked like he was asleep, she would swear she heard him snoring. She could see why Atem hated this Conference so much.

Eleven lectures later, the main part of the Conference was over and the attendees began milling around again, but there was still the aftermath to endure. _Be patient, Isi. This is the final stretch now. It can't last much longer, _she tried to reassure herself. Her fragile hope was dashed as several couples made their way over to her and the Pharaoh. She tried to maintain a pleasant façade for the ensuing thirteen conversations, but by the time the Nubian king and his son showed up again she'd about had it.

"I hope you enjoyed the lectures, Pharaoh," Kontar began, "they were very informative." Without waiting for a response the Prince turned his attention on Isis. "You have not forgotten my invitation, have you? I still hope to enjoy your company in the garden."

Isis cringed. She didn't want to go, that was for sure. _This guy's a creeper, but I can't risk snubbing another nation, can I? If I turn him down, it will be deemed as one of the highest insults. I can't put Egypt in any danger, and I most definitely can't embarrass the Pharaoh._

"I'm sorry, she's busy," Atem growled. "Perhaps some other time." Grabbing her hand, he made to walk away with her, only to be stopped in his tracks by Aswad's honey-sweet voice.

"Busy with you, is she?" He asked. "I don't think that will be a problem though, for I was just about to request your presence at a private little get-together I'm organizing."

"I'm afraid I don't have time for that now, Aswad," Atem said gruffly.

"That's too bad. I suppose it's nothing to _start a war over_," he said ominously. He raised his left hand and began nonchalantly examining his fingernails.

Atem whirled around to face the Nubian. "Are you threatening me?"

"Perhaps," Aswad replied, blowing an imaginary fleck of dirt from his nail.

The Pharaoh took a step forward, glaring straight into the other man's eyes. He opened his mouth to respond, when he felt a restraining hand alight on his arm.

"Atem, don't," Isis said pleadingly. If Aswad truly meant what he said, then a walk in the garden was nothing to go to war over. Turning to Kontar she said, "I would love to accompany you."

"But Isis—"the Pharaoh started.

"It's alright," she smiled, trying to look confident. "This way, you can talk with King Aswad. Placate him before he takes any drastic measures, would you?" She whispered. "And don't make me come save your ass again." She lightly placed her hand on Kontar's arm, trying to avoid contact with his strangely cold skin. Without a backwards glance the Prince and the priestess strolled out of the courtyard.

"Well now," Aswad began when they had left, "don't they make such a nice couple? It's too bad she is an Egyptian, but I'm sure Kontar can remedy that. He is of the pure Nubian race."

Atem resisted the urge to spit at the Nubian's feet. "What do you want."

"For starters, I'd like to go to someplace a little more…private. Shall we?" He led the way to a little alcove hidden in the shadows of the courtyard walls. "I hope you don't mind," he apologized, "I've invited a few others." Sure enough, the Assyrian and Mycenaean kings were already sitting on a stone bench waiting for them.

"Let's get this over with," Atem grumbled.

"You shouldn't be in such a rush all the time, Pharaoh. Learn to live a little," Aswad returned calmly. "But since you are in a hurry, I'll get straight to the point. I have heard you are tracking down an organization, the Ministers of Set, to be exact."

Atem inhaled sharply. _Is he really going to be so blunt about this?_

"Ah, I see I've struck a chord. Well, my friends and I," he motioned to the two other men, "would like to inquire into the depth of your investigation. What do you know?"

"I will not share my country's intelligence," the Pharaoh responded sharply.

"No? Well perhaps I can reiterate what you already know, and possibly I can even enlighten you more. The Ministers' goal is to resurrect Set, the god of evil. In order to do this, they must sacrifice one hundred souls. These souls are sent to a place of eternal darkness, the Shadow Realm. However, the Ministers can only banish a person's soul once they have beaten that person in a Shadow Duel. Not a hard feat though, I must say, for it is easy to defeat an opponent when they have no knowledge of the powerful magic with which to duel. The Ministers are close to their goal now, Atem. Very close."

"How do you know this," Atem hissed.

"I have my sources, Pharaoh. In fact, I have been asked to enlist your help in the final lap. It appears that the power of the creatures with which the organization duels cannot be harnessed by just anyone. I'm afraid there have been quite a few casualties in the endeavor."

"As long as you're admitting your connections, you might as well start by saying 'we' instead of 'they.' I know you are involved, you monster."

"Come now Atem, let's not be insulting. You see, technically, I am _not_ one of them. I merely used them as a means to my end, namely, the kingship of Nubia. In return I do some of their dirty work once in a while. But I will humor you, I suppose. _We _want you to accept our offer, Atem. Become one of us, embrace this power, and we will make you strong beyond your wildest dreams. Set rewards those who are faithful." His pleasant face twisted into a threatening mask. "And he punishes those who stand in his way."

"Never," Atem spat.

"I know you and I have never been friends, in fact, to put it bluntly, I detest you and you abhor me. But can we not unite in this great cause?"

"Never," the Pharaoh repeated.

Aswad sighed. "I thought you might say that. We will give you time to rethink your answer, but after that," his eyes narrowed to menacing slits, "I cannot guarantee the safety of your throne, your country, or your precious little priestess."

"You disgust me," Atem retorted. "You are so blinded by your own quest for power that you can't even see what you are bringing upon the world. And you," he rounded on the Assyrian and the Mycenaean, "you two are just as lowdown and vile as he is. It is hard to believe that my father ever trusted any of you." He turned to face Aswad once more. "And if you or your pathetic son _ever_ lay a finger on Isis, I will personally hunt you down and kill you with my own bare hands." Turning his back on the three men, he strode out of the alcove.

His violet eyes were smoldering and he roughly fended off any potential conversations as he thrust his way through the crowd. He barged through the archway into the garden and began darting in and out of the idle groups of people, searching for a glimpse of pale pink.

It wasn't long before he found them strolling alongside a bed of irises. Kontar held one of her hands in his, his other he had placed on the small of her back. Even from a distance the Pharaoh could see her whole body laced with tension, her back instinctively arching away from the Nubian's hand. The sight of the black snake's close proximity to his precious flower sent renewed waves of loathing down Atem's spine. Walking quickly over to them, he slid his hand possessively around Isis's slim waist and pulled her away from the Prince.

"It's time to go," he growled.

"Nonsense, Atem," Kontar responded. "Isis and I were just getting to know each other. Perhaps you could come back at another time."

"I don't think so." The Pharaoh could hardly restrain himself, he could feel his muscles quivering in expectation. "And, Kontar, if I ever catch you anywhere near my priestess again, you will regret the day you were born." He gave the man one last killer glare before pulling Isis along back to her room.

* * *

She didn't know how long she had been standing there staring at the door, gathering up the courage to enter. He was in there, that much she knew, but what kind of mood was he in now? The unknown terrified her.

He had dragged her through the halls to her room, she practically had to run to keep up with his long strides. He was so consumed in his fury he didn't even notice how hard he had been gripping her arm. She reached up to rub the sore spot. He had entered her room without a second thought, she had chosen to wait outside until he had had a chance to cool off. What had Aswad said that had angered him so? Or had it been the fact that she had accepted Kontar's invitation? Whatever it was, she had never seen him so enraged—it scared her.

Taking a deep breath, she approached the door and opened it softly. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, the brilliant rays of the full moon did not penetrate here. She could see Atem's lithe figure sitting on the divan, his amethyst eye following her every move.

She walked over to face him and gracefully knelt at his feet. Soft folds of silk settled in ripples around her.

"Atem?" She queried softly.

"I'm sorry, Isis," he sighed.

She looked at him pleadingly, unsure of how to break the silence. "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter. Don't worry about it." He buried his face in his hands, _I am so tired. What can I do to end this madness? It would do no good to bring accusations against Aswad, what proof do I have of his involvement? _His thoughts trailed off as she gently brushed aside his yellow bangs.

"But I _do _worry. Please, tell me," she entreated softly.

"No," he said a little too roughly, and she dropped her hands from his face.

_Please don't be angry with me, Atem. I want to help you. I hate seeing you like this._ She dropped her eyes to the floor and let the silence engulf them once more.

"I'm sorry," he said again. "I can't tell you. Not now." He trailed his fingers through her luxuriant hair, winding a soft curl around his finger. "Forgive me."

"I already have," she whispered.

Slowly he leaned in towards her; she was still. His kiss tore into her soul, lingering there to taunt her. Her heart cried out in response, and a soft sigh escaped her as he pulled away. The sweet taste of wine still lingered on his lips, and she unconsciously brushed her tongue over the flavor.

He smiled at her reaction. "You _are_ forgiving."

She so desperately wished that she could believe that he was kissing _her_. That the way he acted, the things he did weren't just meant for a pretty girl attending him at a party, but for _her_. But that could never be. How could the mighty all-powerful Pharaoh ever truly care for a mere priestess?

Gathering up the folds if her dress, she stood, realizing only after the fact that she had used Atem's knee to pull herself up. She felt rather than saw him rise behind her. His hands swiftly encircled her waist, hugging her slight body to his.

"Do you remember what I said to you last night?" He whispered.

Last night. It seemed like ages ago that they had been alone on the boat. "Yes."

"_You_ are my flower, Isi. I will always protect you."

His warm breath tickled her ear and she tilted her head back to rest against his shoulder. _Will you?_

"Always," he repeated. Then he released her and headed for the door. "Goodnight," he called softly before slipping out.

She nearly cried out in protest. She wanted him to come back, to stay with her through the dark hours of the night. _He said he would protect me, but can he protect me from my dreams?_

_You can't rely on him_, a part of her scolded, _he will forsake you. Never forget that you are his new toy, and he will toss you aside when he has finished his game. He is the Pharaoh, he can have whatever he wants. He wants you for now, but how long will it be until that changes?_

Isis hung her head and stared at the spot which her heart's tormentor had just vacated. Unfastening the ivory lotus from her hair, she shifted her gaze to its beautiful petals. She closed her eyes in defeat.

_This can't go on._

_

* * *

_

A/N: That was 11 nice long pages. I hope you enjoyed it! Unfortunately, with Christmas and New Year coming up and all, the chapter 8 might not be up by next Saturday. (Of course, a few nice reviews wouldn't hurt your chances!) I hope everyone enjoys the holidays! And now, for a few review responses:

**Pharaoh'sJewel** - I didn't expect that first kiss to happen so soon either, but it kind of just flowed out of my pen. =) But Isis still doesn't know how she feels about it, so there's more torment to come! Muhahahaha. And yes, the magician in Isis's dream is the Dark Magician.

**Cam Flynn** - Thanks so much for your wonderful reviews! They always make me smile. Merry Christmas!

**Cindy-shan** - I really appreciate your review! I'm glad you like the story as much as I do writing it. Happy holidays!

Well, what will Isis do now? The Ministers are closing in on their goal, her dreams are getting worse, and Atem's feelings for her confuse her so. You'll find out in the next chapter! See you then!


	8. Packet of Lies

A/N: Sorry about the long update, everyone. *hides from angry readers* It's not my fault, really! Over the holidays my laptop broke. I swear, it has a mind of it's own. Always breaking down right when I'm in the middle of something important...sheesh. Also, I have my midterms now so I'll try to update every Friday (I'm changing my update day from Saturday), but no guarantees. Hey, please don't throw those vegetables at me! Uh, look over there, shirtless Atem! *runs away*

Disclaimer: Sadly, Santa didn't give me Yu-Gi-Oh for Christmas. I guess I wasn't a good girl this year. =(

Chapter 8: Packet of Lies

The flickering light of several candles cast writhing shadows on the walls. Through the gloom, it was hardly possible to discern the circle of cloaked figures in the room's center. Their sinister forms melded into the darkness, only the occasional gleam from beneath a hood indicated life within its depths. In addition to their black cloaks, each figure held a tall staff with a Set-animal figurehead. Except for the hissing and sputtering of the candles, silence blanketed the room.

The Ministers of Set risked assembling in such numbers for very little, but the information to be relayed in this meeting was vital to their operation. Their leader had summoned them to a secret chamber deep within the bowels in an ancient tomb. Anyone would be foolish to follow them here. The confusing passageways were daunting enough to any outsider without having to worry about the traps and curses that protected the sarcophagus inside. No, they would be safe here tonight with Set to watch over them.

Anticipation was tangible in the silence as the group waited for the meeting to begin. Although King Aswad of Nubia had been unable to attend in person, his son Kontar had come bearing news of the Royalty Conference. Whatever tidings the Prince might bring, they were critical to the Ministers' next course of action.

Suddenly, a tall form materialized out of the shadows and shattered the silence with its deep voice. "Well?"

One of the dark hoods inclined its head, and Kontar's silky voice issued from its depths. "Good evening to you too, Kek. My father, the King of Nubia, apologizes for not being able to address you all in person tonight; a pressing matter at home required his immediate attention. He bid me hasten here in his place, and so I have come to give you the news you so desire."

"Skip the formalities, Kontar," Kek snapped. "What tidings do you have for us? Has Atem agreed to our request?"

The Nubian was not intimidated by the other's sharpness. "No," he replied bluntly. "My father was unable to sway him. There is no hope the Pharaoh will change his mind, he was adamant."

"That does not bode well for Aswad," the leader growled menacingly. "We gave him this task only after he reassured us that he would succeed. I hope you have other news of a better mind to relate to us."

"I do." A flash of white teeth was visible as Kontar offered a smug smile. "While at the Conference both my father and I were able to hold lengthy discussions with the High-Priest Seth. What we found is very promising. His loyalty to the Pharaoh is nothing compare to the depth of his ambition. With time and a little coaxing, he will bow to our wishes."

"You really think he is the one?" A new voice piped up from the circle.

"Yes," Kek replied, "Seth is the one. As the story goes, it was Set, Osiris's brother, who killed him and paved the path for Chaos. Seth is Atem's cousin, and the closest thing to a brother the Pharaoh has ever had. It is the High-Priest's destiny to release Set and to herald in his reign of darkness."

"And what about Osiris's wife Isis?" Another of the cloaked figures interjected. "It was she who pieced Osiris's body back together after Set scattered it to the wind. It was she who enabled Osiris to defeat his brother. If the story is due to play itself out again, should we not be worried about this interference?"

"That is true," Kek answered. "We have much to worry about in this girl, whoever she may be. We must be vigilant and take her out of the picture before she becomes a threat to our plans."

"Excuse me," Kontar broke in, "but I do believe I have discovered the girl's identity while at the Conference."

"And?" The man growled impatiently. "Who is she?"

"A young priestess who is, in fact, named after the goddess. She attended the Conference on the Pharaoh's arm. It seems they have become quite…attached."

"What information were you able to glean from her?"

"Nothing regarding the Ministers. It appears the Pharaoh has not confided in her about the matter. As a regular temple priestess, she was summoned to the palace purely for work duties. However, it seems the Pharaoh has found her more precious than that. It may interest you to know that the girl is a subordinate of the High-Priestess Akila and is present at the palace on her orders."

"Ach, Akila," one of the Ministers spat. "She is not worth the trouble we go to for her sake. We do not need the woman."

"No, Akila remains a necessity. She continues to pass inside information as well as providing a reliable source of funds. Besides, as she has kept the girl close by, it is possible she already knows of her charge's true identity. We will keep the High-Priestess…for now." Turning his hooded head slightly, Kek directed his next question at another figure in the circle. "Runihura, did you not just pay Akila a visit several weeks ago?"

"Yes," the figure replied from the shadows. "She remains as dedicated as ever, although she maintains the illusion that she is in command."

"Ah well, that cannot be helped. We will deal with the issue of superiority when the time comes. As long as she remains a willing pawn she is a most valuable asset. No harm will befall her, am I clear?"

Runihura nodded reluctantly. "But if she betrays us?"

"She will not. In ages past, the priestesses of Isis controlled the strings of the Egyptian royalty from the background. Akila longs to reclaim this power for her sect. Like Seth, her ambition will see her through. As for her failure to make it to the Royalty Conference, well, it was lucky for her that Aswad was there to take on her job of intelligence gathering instead. And perhaps it was for the best, for now we know the identity of Isis."

"Are you as sure about Seth as you are about her?" Runihura pressed. "I explicitly told her not to involve him."

"Yes, there is no need to worry about the High-Priest. You did well to warn her away from him earlier, but our plans have changed now. If Atem will not join us, then we will have his second in command." Kek paused and then added, "But we will leave Akila in the dark a little longer. No doubt she would bungle the mission if she knew."

"Very well."

"Regarding Atem's precious priestess, I want her eliminated." He looked over at another of the cloaked figures. "Husani, that will be your job. I trust you will not disappoint me?"

"You have my word."

Lifting his head, Kek looked deep into the hidden eyes of each member of the group. "Our plans are set. There is no room for error, am I clear?"

A general murmur of assent was heard around the circle.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the Pharaoh and his consort had returned to Egypt. Life at the palace had slipped back into its familiar patterns, for which Isis was very grateful. She much preferred the bliss of routine to the surprises and jumble of emotions she'd experienced on the recent trip. Of course, not everything returned to the way it had been. She was no longer as flippant and playful with Atem, instead choosing to bolster her defenses and keep up a wary attitude. The Pharaoh himself was more cautious around her, not sure of how she would respond to him in this familiar environment. During their frequent conversations he stuck to safe topics: how her work was coming along, if she was enjoying palace life, and her likes and dislikes. He had learned more about her in the past few days than he had for the few months he'd known her, and he found pleasure in every minute of it.

For her part, Isis wasn't too thrilled with the turn of events. At the Conference she had made up her mind to push Atem away, but now she found it even harder to block him out. She had expected forgetting about him to be easy—the palace was large enough and both he and she had their work to do, how hard could it be to avoid him? But the man was persistent. If anything, she found him even harder evade than before. Whenever she had something to say he listened with such rapt attention one would think she was telling him something of extreme importance. To make things worse, he seemed to know just what made her tick, which only served to increase her doubt as to the strength of her walls. And of course, it didn't help that he was just so damn good looking. How could she ignore him?

She went to great lengths to make sure she was never completely alone with him. Normally, the ever present Asim would be in the room with them, but for some reason he'd taken to suddenly remembering incomplete tasks and hurrying away to finish them, leaving the Pharaoh and the priestess by themselves. Isis was beginning to think he was doing it on purpose.

_No, Asim has always had my best interest at heart. He would never leave if he knew I was uncomfortable being alone with Atem, right? _Images of the advisor's laughing face and sly smiles passed through her mind. _Wait a second, is he…setting us up?! _The more she thought about it the more it seemed a likely possibility. He was the one who had suggested her to attend the Conference in the first place! Then there was way he always glanced meaningfully over at her when Atem was passing by, and how he vanished when the Pharaoh came over to talk to her. _Argh! Just wait till the next time I see him, I'm going to…. _As angry as she was, she couldn't help but smile as she pictured the old man, worn out from years of advising Egypt's rulers yet still ready and able to play matchmaker.

But her punishment for Asim would have to wait, for at the moment she was running yet another errand for Akila. There seemed to be no end to the tasks the High-Priestess was giving her. Day after day she'd put on a clearly fake smile and ask Isis to "pretty please" make the long trek into the heart of the city to pick up some incense, purchase some more of her favorite jade ankhs, and today, to bring home a bull for sacrifice. The job could most definitely be done by any of the palace servants, but no, Akila specifically wished Isis to do it. The High-Priestess had rattled off some excuse about dirty slave hands touching a sacred animal, but it was obvious that the Pharaoh's choice of Isis over herself still rankled. _Jealous old woman. I'm sure I'd much rather Asim's little games than Akila's ceaseless errands. My feet feel as if they're going to fall off! _She glanced down at the abused appendices plodding along in their worn down sandals.

There was a sudden commotion farther up the street, and a panicked cry rent the air. "Watch out!"

Isis looked up just in time to see a chariot barreling down on her, people leaping pell-mell out of its way as it sped towards them. Something in the driver's face sparked recognition, but she couldn't place it. Suddenly, something crashed into her side and flung her over to the curb. She threw her hands out to lessen the impact, but the force of the fall was enough to knock the breath out of her and leave her with some nasty bruises. Stunned, she lay where she was for a few moments as images swam before her eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" A pleasant, masculine voice asked from above her.

She groaned and tried to stand. A strong hand reached down to help her up. "Yes, I'm fine." She glanced down at her bloodied palms and dust covered clothes. "Never been better."

The man laughed and Isis finally looked up at her savior. He was handsome, to be sure, but of a different sort from the Pharaoh. Whereas Atem was dark and protective, this man was open and sweet. His bright green eyes sparkled with amusement, but still looked at her with concern. His sandy hair was mussed about, no doubt due to their near death experience just moments back, but it lent him an appealing, carefree air. She smiled at him. "You saved my life back there, thank you. I won't forget it."

"No problem. I'm always eager to be of service to a pretty girl." He winked at her and smiled again.

"Is there some way I can repay you…?"

"Forget about it. Let's just say you owe me one and keep it at that." He raised her hand to his lips. "I'm Husani, by the way."

_His mother certainly named him well. _"Isis," she returned.

"Charmed to meet you. Now, where are you headed? Seeing as I knocked you over, I might as well escort you to your destination."

Isis was pleasantly surprised by his offer. For someone she'd just met, he was remarkably thoughtful and polite. "That would be nice. I'm going out to the livestock market."

Despite having known this man less than an hour, Isis found herself opening up to him very easily. There was no pressure to say the right thing, no confused emotions to keep out of her words. They talked about her work mainly, and Husani seemed genuinely surprised when he learned she was living in the palace.

"You don't stay at the temple with the other priestesses?"

"Not for right now," she answered, "the Pharaoh summoned the High-Priestess to the palace to pray for the success of his reign. Unfortunately, she dragged me along too."

"Unfortunately? I'd think you'd love living there! Ra knows it's large enough, and I've heard the gardens are beautiful."

"It's lovely, don't get me wrong, but lately things have just been…complicated."

Husani didn't push her to explain. "I can imagine. It makes sense that you'd want to get out, but to the livestock market? Not sure I see the fun in that."

Isis laughed. "You think I'm going there to get away from it all? No, this is an errand for the High-Priestess. She asked me to buy a fatted bullock for sacrifice."

"You should have sent a slave to do it and saved yourself the long walk—and almost being run over."

"Oh, but then I wouldn't have met you," she smiled at him. "Really, it's just that Akila has this strange complex. She thinks servants' hands will dirty the pureness of the sacrifice. But when you work for her as long as I have, you learn to pay no mind to the excuses and just get the job done. So here I am."

"Yes, here you are."

She looked up into his concerned face. "But let's not talk about me anymore. What about you? Surely you have better things to do than walk priestesses around the market."

"Not really. I just finished delivering a message so I'm pretty much free for the rest of the day."

"Wow, that's a hard life."

He grinned. "That's what comes with being born into a noble family. But you're right, the work is rather grueling."

They continued their chatter until they neared the livestock pens and the bleating and mooing of animals droned their voices out. Isis walked straight to the sacrificial pen where specially raised animals were kept. These livestock were handpicked by priests for their looks and anomalies, fed on the best of grain to ensure their purity, and then pitilessly killed in favor to a god. Isis hated having to pick out the beast destined for slaughter, a life was a life no matter how she looked at it, but it had to be done.

Husani gallantly offered to lead the large white bullock as they walked it back to the palace, despite Isis's multitude of assurances that she could do it herself. Skillfully he fended off each of her offers, guiding the conversation back to its previous paths.

Isis found his openness refreshing after Atem's secrecy. He told her all about his family: his father was a noble in the Pharaoh's court, his uncle worked for the royal guard, and he himself was being trained as a gentleman to take over the family reins. The priestess wondered that she'd never seen his relatives in all her time there, but Husani quickly explained to her that his father was abroad and his uncle was frequently on duty. His reasoning made enough sense to her, so she let it drop. Anyway, he had no reason to lie to her.

Time passed rapidly for the two as they talked and strolled languidly back through the streets. Husani, ever the considerate gentleman, even stopped along the way to buy them some fresh dates to snack on. By the time they reached the palace, Isis felt as if she'd known the man beside her for her entire life. He was so sociable and easy to talk to; his status had rapidly changed from stranger to friend.

All the guards down at the gate knew her by now and welcomed her back pleasantly. They allowed the girl and her companion to pass into the royal grounds without problem, much to Isis's delight.

Husani nodded politely to the guards and turned to ask his guide, "Where to now?"

"I can take him from here if you need to go," she said by way of reply. She held out her hand for the lead rope, inwardly hoping he'd choose to stay.

"Are you so eager for me to leave?" He feigned hurt, but quickly brightened as guilt washed over her face. "Just show me where to lead."

Isis guided him over to the stables and showed him where the sacrificial animals were kept. Husani led the bull inside and afterwards thoughtfully pitched in some fodder and filled the trough with a bucket of clean water.

"That was sweet," Isis remarked. She certainly hadn't expected him to show that much care for the animal. It was refreshing to know someone else valued its life.

He shrugged and smiled. "Might as well make his last days comfortable. Well, I should probably get going now."

"Oh, right. I'll walk you back to the gate."

They ambled along in a comfortable silence, unaware of the hard violet eyes that followed their every move. Atem had just finished one of his long training sessions with Seth. He was sweaty, exhausted, and irritated, and seeing Isis walking around with some strange man was definitely not putting him in a better mood. She was dirty, disheveled, and was that blood he saw on her dress? _I hope for his sake he's not the cause of her appearance._

Before they parted ways, Isis turned to her companion and thanked him again for saving her life. "Oh, and thanks for leading that bullock all the way back here. If there's anything I can do for you…."

He grinned. "Nah, I'll just put it on your tab."

Isis watched his retreating figure, wondering if she'd ever see him again. _I hope so. _Her daydreaming broke off as she suddenly remembered that she still needed to let Akila know she'd completed her assignment. _Better not be late, considering the mood she's been in lately. _She whipped around and strode hurriedly across the grounds, nearly running into the Pharaoh as he emerged from a covered walkway. She muttered a quick apology and made to walk around him, but he stood blocking her path, arms crossed and eyes accusing.

"Who was that you were with just now," he demanded.

_He saw me with Husani? _Isis quailed a little under his gaze, willing her voice not to betray her when she spoke. "Just a friend."

"I've never seen him before."

"No, you haven't. I just met him today." Isis was getting a little indignant at the Pharaoh's questioning of Husani's character. "He saved my life, Atem."

Shock flitted across the Pharaoh's noble features before they once again settled into a stony calm. "You were in danger?" _If Aswad or Kontar tried anything…._

"He pushed me out of the path of a chariot. The driver was flying down the street at an incredible speed. If it hadn't been for Husani…" her voice trailed off.

_Husani? If this man saved her, I suppose he can't be that bad._ He grimaced as he pictured what could have been. Holding Isis's mangled body in his arms, blood smeared across her fragile limbs—his precious flower broken beyond repair…he didn't want to think about it. He let his face soften into a weak smile. "Well, if he's good enough for you, then he's good enough for me."

"Thanks, that means a lot." Isis looked gratefully into his mesmerizing violet orbs. "Oh, I almost forgot. I have to go find Akila and let her know I bought that bullock. See you later, Atem!" She dropped a quick curtsey out of habit and then rushed off.

He remained where he was for several minutes after she'd disappeared into the palace. As glad as he was that Husani had saved her, he didn't relish the thought of her spending the entire day with another man. She had looked so peaceful and happy with him. Was this stranger able to give her something he couldn't?

Someone coughed behind him, interrupting his train of thought. "Is there something I can help you with, my Pharaoh?" a guard asked tentatively.

"No," he growled before striding off towards the palace. No one and nothing could ever help him to fully understand this priestess who had turned his life upside down. _Women…._

_

* * *

_

Kek and Runihura sat quietly outside the former's house around a lavishly set table enjoying an afternoon meal. The palm fronds above them shaded their heads from the sun's hot rays and provided them with a refreshing breeze every time a cool wind blew by. It wasn't long before Husani came in to join them, his charming features alight with pride.

"Ah, welcome, Husani," Kek greeted him politely. "How goes the assignment?" He signaled one of his servants to bring the newcomer a mug of the famous Egyptian beer which he always kept in stock.

"Excellent," Husani responded as he rubbed his hands together eagerly. "Mind if I eat? I'm starved." Kek nodded and he dug in greedily.

"What, you mean you haven't killed her yet?" Runihura sneered. "You should have given me this job, Kek. I would have had it finished by now." He turned back to Husani. "When you asked me to run her over with that chariot this morning I didn't expect you to have such a change of heart and rush in to save her. Don't tell me you've grown soft."

Husani took a swig of beer and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. Ignoring the insult he replied, "No one told me she was so cute. I want to have a little fun with her before I off her. As long as she doesn't interfere with our plans, it shouldn't make a difference to you."

"That won't be a problem, Husani," Kek broke in, "as long as you finish it eventually."

"Of course. I never planned on anything else." He threw a pointed glare at Runihura, who just snorted and leaned back in his chair.

Selecting a juicy grape from a bowl a fruit, Kek tossed it up in the air and caught it in his mouth. Letting out a long contented sigh he said, "Bit by bit we shall take everything which the Pharaoh holds most dear: his priestess, his kingdom, and finally, his life. With Atem's fall, nothing will stand in the way of Set's conquest."

The sound of the Ministers' laughter mixed with the rolling thunder of the storm clouds above. Then the heavens opened up and, high in the sky, the gods wept as they beheld the beginning of Egypt's destruction.

* * *

A/N: I pick all my characters' names for a reason, so keep that in mind during the story. 'Husani' is Egyptian for 'handsome,' 'Runihura' means 'destroyer,' and 'Kek' is 'evil.' If anyone wants to know what the others' names mean, go right ahead and ask. Also, I'm going to be doing my review responses at the end of my chapters now, because for some reason I can't send emails through ff. I might not get to answer everyone all the time, but I'll try. Ok, so here we go!

**Animelover1002** - I'm glad you and Atem are here to protect our little priestess, she's going to need it! =) I hope you had a Merry Christmas too. Heaven knows Christmas break went by way to fast this year. Here come the midterms. Yikes!

**Cindy-shan** - I love Atem too, he's so handsome and awesome! I'm not too far into the anime (only in season 3), so Yami hasn't regained his memories yet, but I can't wait until he turns back into that hot pharaoh, not that he isn't hot as he is. =P Here's an Atem plushy just for you!

**Cam Flynn **- Oh yes, there's plenty of confusion in the emotion department. And believe me, it'll get worse. I do love messing around with these characters, lol. Thanks so much for reviewing as much as you have and sorry to keep you waiting so long. Have a cookie! Better yet, have the whole plate of cookies!

**Pharaoh'sJewel **- Atem angry is so fun to write, isn't he? He gets all over protective and dark, I love it! Thanks for all your reviews! And by the way, have I told you how much I love your penname?

**Thank you** also to **I-Am-Beloved**, **Fyuu**, **Lapis Lazuli no Hana**, and **Nightcrawlerlover **for you're lovely reviews! And of course, thank you to my chibi shadow readers! *puts on night vision goggles* I see you hiding in the bushes over there! There are plenty of cookies over here and no scratchy leaves, so come on over. Don't be shy!


	9. Broken Trust

A/N: I was just about to put this chapter up yesterday when I decided I didn't like how it had turned out, so I rewrote the whole second half. I'm still not sure I'm happy with it, but I'll let you be the judge of that. Oh, and just in case anybody cares, I did really well on my calculus midterm, yay! Sorry, I had to brag to someone who will at least listen, because if you don't I'll deprive you of Atem and Isis for a whole month! Oh yeah, that's right! *gulps* Now, now, I didn't really mean that. Just drop those pitchforks and back away slowly....

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, I'd definitely draw Yugi at least six inches taller.

Chapter 9: Broken Trust

"I summon you, Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress!"

With a flash of bright light and a loud crack, the massive blue dragon appeared in the air before the Pharaoh. By now he was fairly used to the monsters' dramatic entrances, but he still couldn't help but feel amazed. He resisted the urge to flinch as the dragon threw back its head and let out a mighty roar. Its powerful wings beat the air causing violent winds to sweep over the training arena, as its muscles tensed for battle.

With a steady voice, Atem shouted his command. "Winged Dragon, attack his Hitotsu-Me Giant!"

Without hesitation, the dragon swept towards the High-Priest's large one-eyed monster. Opening its jaws, the beast let loose a ball of flame, shattering the other monster's body and sending it back to the Shadow Realm.

Atem smirked. _Perfect. _His monster had easily destroyed the other, and weakened his opponent's energy reserves as well. He himself hardly felt any strain from summoning the dragon. In fact, weak monsters like this one rarely took a toll out of him anymore.

Seth braced himself for the expected energy drain. As a rule, losing a monster always made one weaker, but the High-Priest was proud of how strong his energy reserves had grown. He had more than enough power left to call forth another creature. "Nicely done, Pharaoh, but I have more in store for you." Closing his eyes in concentration, Seth gathered up his energy and called, "Battle Ox, come forth!"

Once again the bright flash of light and loud crack heralded the arrival of a monstrous creature. An armored ox stood before Seth, staring Atem and his dragon down. The sun glinted off the razor sharp blade of its axe as the ox held it poised for battle.

Atem's triumphant smile was quickly replaced with an anxious frown. He still had much to learn about the strength of these monsters, but by the looks of it, the ox would be able to cleave his dragon in two with its weapon. His fears were confirmed as Battle Ox began barreling towards the Winged Dragon on Seth's command. The conflict lasted mere moments before Atem's monster was destroyed.

_Now that_ did _take a lot out of me._ Breathing heavily, Atem tried to gather his scattered energy reserves and summon a more powerful creature, but he only manage to call forth the Giant Soldier of Stone before Seth signaled his own monster to attack again. The Pharaoh watched grimly as the scene unfolded before him. His stone soldier was especially suited to defense, but would it hold up against the ox's rampage? He let out a breath of relief as Battle Ox shattered into nothingness on impact. Once the dust cloud cleared, Atem could clearly see his soldier kneeling on the ground in a defensive position and seemingly unscathed.

Seth fell to his knees as he felt more strength leak from his body. _Where did he learn that? I never taught him to summon a monster strictly for defense! That is a technique on a whole new level._ He glanced up at the Pharaoh, who was leaning against the arena wall behind him, chest heaving with exertion. Mustering up his voice, Seth called over to him, "Let's call it a day, my Pharaoh."

Atem nodded mutely and released his hold on the stone soldier. The creature's body shattered as it returned to its own dimension.

The two men remained where they were for a good ten minutes, trying to catch their breath and collect their strength. The sand covered floor of their training arena was mottled with pits and dunes, terrain fashioned by the furious attacks of giant monsters. Typically, the arena was used for ceremonial games and rituals, but on the Pharaoh's request it had been cleared out for his personal use. The palace had become too enclosed and fragile to contain their sparring matches anymore, this large open space was much better suited.

Seth stood up first and slowly made his way over to the Pharaoh. With silent understanding, the two men leaned heavily on each other as they made their way through the oak doors and out into the sunlit streets. Passersby had little time to gawk at their exhausted ruler and his favored priest before members of the royal guard, who had been waiting for the two to emerge, quickly bundled them into a chariot and drove them the short way back to the palace.

"If you're feeling up to it, I'd like to show you something when we get back," Seth shouted to Atem over the thundering of the horses' hooves.

"Of course," Atem assented. He was feeling weak, it was true, but that hadn't been as far as he could go. Occasionally, he would go alone to the arena and test his limits. He pitted his own monsters against each other, doubling the strain on his energy reserves. This exercise had served to more than triple his capacity to effectively manage his shadow powers, however, it was necessary to keep this extra training secret from the High-Priest. Theoretically, if one expended too much energy or was drained of enough power, one could die. Atem had gotten close to this point once after he'd spent a massive amount of energy summoning a completely new monster: a magician, clothed all in violet, carrying a tall staff, and radiating power. Atem had felt a connection with him immediately, although he couldn't understand why. Before he could discover more about the monster's powers, he had collapsed and his hold on the magician had broken. He'd come to hours later back in the palace and was told that his guards had found him unconscious in the arena and had sped him home for medical attention. For several days afterward, he'd been holed up in his room, the anxiety of keeping the affair a secret from Seth more potent than the stress of continuing to rule the country.

Upon arriving at the palace, Atem and Seth were both rejuvenated enough to trust their own steady, if sore, legs to bear their weight. Seth led the Pharaoh through the cool palace corridors, past the throne room, and down a flight of steps where they came to a stop in front of a closed door guarded by two priests. On seeing the two illustrious men, the guards silently stepped aside and allowed them entry.

Seth slowly pushed the door open. "Behold, Pharaoh Atem, the sacred Millennium Items of Egypt."

Atem stepped forward into the dim room, but the light of several torches was more than enough for him to glimpse the glittering golden items that were arrayed before him. His eyes widened at the sight. Rarely had he seen the famed treasures of Egypt, and never had they all been together in their resting place.

Each item was placed in a large stone in the center of the room. On walking closer, Atem saw that the stone was in fact the engraved form of a pharaoh, and each of the Millennium Items had its respective place adorning the ruler. Slowly, Atem trailed his fingers along the edge of the stone, pausing when he reached the hollow on its chest in which sat the Millennium Puzzle. His father had worn this occasionally, and as a child Atem had been fascinated by the golden interlocking pieces. Glancing over the rest of the Millennium Stone, he beheld the Rod, the Eye, the Key, the Scale, the Necklace, and the Ring. _I remember these too. My father's priests were the keepers of these items._

"Pharaoh," Seth's voice broke into Atem's reverie, "I have been keeping these objects safe since your father's death until it came time for you to embrace their power. That time is now." At Atem's questioning look, he went on to explain, "These items are not only Egypt's most valued treasures, but they will also enhance your shadow powers, increasing your abilities exponentially. With the Ministers of Set so close to their goal, it is time for you to learn to control the power of the Millennium Items so that you may defeat them and save our world."

Atem shook his head. "That can't be right Seth. You know how these were made! These items were forged in the blood of ninety-nine souls from an innocent village. How am I to defeat evil with powers born of death? I cannot accept that."

"Many more will die if you do not," Seth countered simply. "I have been guarding these since your father's death until you were ready. And you _are_ ready, my Pharaoh."

Atem didn't reply. Seth was right, how many more would die if he didn't accept his duty now? As much as he didn't like the idea, the fate of the world depended on his actions. Slowly he reached for the Millennium Puzzle, the item of kings. He slipped the chain over his head as the puzzle settled with an eerie familiarity on his chest. But it wasn't only the weight of the gold he felt, it seemed as if the weight of the whole world was hanging about neck.

Seth watched with satisfaction as the Pharaoh embraced his destiny. "You've made the right decision, my lord."

"What about you? If you are to fight by my side you must accept the responsibility of your own item."

Nodding tersely, the High-Priest covered the distance to the Millennium Stone with long, rapid strides. _The item chooses the bearer, which one is calling out to me?_ As he looked over the stone, his eye was caught by the Millennium Rod. Its golden form seemed to be pulsating with hidden power, a power he longed for. Reaching out his hand, he pulled the Rod from its resting place. Power and energy seared through his being as the cool metal touched his skin, finally subsiding into a calm glow as the item accepted him as its master. _With this item, I possess a power great enough to rival even that of the Pharaoh!_

"Seth, are you alright?" Atem was concerned by the High-Priest's tense muscles and dilated puils. Had the Millennium Rod rejected him?

"Yes, my lord." Seth turned his wild eyes on the Pharaoh. "And by accepting this rod I embrace my destiny as well. I will fight or fall by your side."

* * *

Isis stopped again and for the third time tried to brush the caked mud off her clothes.

"I really don't think that's going to work, you know," Husani commented as he tried to suppress his laughter.

The priestess shot him a half-hearted glare. "This isn't funny. That cart was driving way too close to the curb."

"Or you were walking way too close to the road."

"Whatever, Husani. The point is that once again I'm walking around Egypt looking more like a disheveled street urchin than a respectable priestess."

"Now, now, there's no need to get angry at your savior," he chided.

"Fine. _Thank you_ for pulling me out of the way before I was run over—again," she said exaggeratedly.

"That's much better." Nonchalantly, he threw an arm about her shoulders.

Isis rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide the smile that tugged at the corner of her mouth. Once again, Husani had appeared in the nick of time to save her from a near death experience. With a cheerful "Why is it that every time I see you, you're nearly getting killed?" he had gently pushed her back against the wall to avoid being crushed by a farmer's cart. Now that she thought about it, she had really become a danger magnet lately. What was with that?

She had never thought she'd run into Husani again, but by a twist of fate he had shown up just in time to rescue her from being gored by a bullock several days ago. He'd taken to escorting her through the streets ever since, claiming that she was in desperate need of protection considering her frequent mishaps. If the Pharaoh wasn't going to do it, or at least assign someone to do it, he said, then it was his duty as a good citizen of Egypt to take on the burdensome task. His slight at Atem had rankled a bit at first—of course the Pharaoh had more important things to do than watch out for her safety—but she soon let it go. Whatever Husani was doing, it seemed to be working, for nothing ever happened to her while she was in his company.

Today, she'd made her way to the temple alone and without incident to visit Halima. It was leaving where she'd run into trouble, but as always, Husani had come to her aid. Halima had been fascinated by Isis's tales of this handsome stranger who had such amazing timing, but was equally enthralled by Isis's story, if the edited version, of her time at the Royalty Conference.

Spending time with her friend was always a refreshing past time, especially since Akila hadn't let up on her list of tasks for her protégé to complete. But Isis always cut the visit short when Halima started matchmaking. Sometime she'd envision Isis with the Pharaoh, sometimes with various wealthy aristocrats of the court, and most recently, with the intriguing Husani. _Honestly, she's just as bad as Asim. _Unfortunately, the tactics she'd used on the adviser were doomed to fail on her friend.

Isis had decided to take her revenge on the old man by giving him a taste of his own medicine. Convincing Akila to secretly meet with Asim in the garden had been difficult, but it was well worth the priceless look on his face when he realized he'd been set up with "that old hag of a woman," as he and Isis referred to her in private. Needless to say, he'd promised not to interfere in Isis and Atem's relationship any longer. _Not that he and I have much of a relationship anymore. He spends more and more time with Seth off palace grounds, and still he won't tell me what's going on._

Her face fell into a pensive frown as she contemplated the Pharaoh's daily disappearances. Wherever he went, he always came back exhausted and irritable, although he tried to hide it from her.

"What are you thinking about?"

Isis looked up to see Husani's concerned green orbs staring back at her. "It's nothing." There were still some secrets she didn't yet want to share with her handsome companion.

"Come on, Isis. You trust me, don't you? We're friends now, you can tell me anything." He gave her a reassuring smile. When she just shook her head he pressed further, "Is it the Pharaoh? Has something happened between you two?"

"No," she said quickly, "there's nothing between us." Husani looked at her skeptically and she felt the blood rise in her cheeks. _He can't know. He's just uncannily perceptive is all. _"He's just acting weird, and I worry about him."

"Weird how?"

"Oh, I don't know, Husani." Her patience was wearing thin. Why did he care anyway? "He's gone all day with the High-Priest, and when he comes back he's all sweaty and tired. He looks as if he's going to drop dead from exhaustion. He has no energy at all."

"And has he told you—"

"No," she snapped. "He hasn't told me anything." Subconsciously, she felt Husani's tense body relax as she explained the situation to him. When she remained silent she demanded, "Do you know something about this?" Still, he didn't speak. "Husani, you have to tell me. Please," she added in a gentler tone.

"I can't, Isis. I was sworn to secrecy. Besides, I don't even know if the two things are related." He had cast the bait, but would she take it? Impatiently, he waited for her inevitable response.

"Please, Husani," she entreated. "You must tell me if something is wrong. I may be able to help! I could ask the goddess Isis for her aid."

Her companion made a show of pondering the offer. After several minutes, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Fine, but not here."

Isis was too shocked by his all too easily attained cooperation to protest when he took her hand and led her down a quiet side street. Gently, he sat her down on the stoop of an old house before settling beside her.

"Well?" she queried.

With seeming reluctance he answered her. "You can't repeat what I'm about to tell you, Isis. Not to anyone." He gave her a stern look as she nodded her assent. "Do you remember when I told you my uncle worked in the Pharaoh's royal guard?"

"Yes."

"Well, he's more than just a simple guard. He works for a secret government intelligence agency called the Swords of Ra. The organization is headed by a man named Nassor Ishtar, and lately they've been collecting information that is…disconcerting to say the least."

Isis waited with bated breath for him to continue.

"Recently, they've discovered a nomad band of renegade priests that has settled down within our borders. My uncle told me they call themselves the Ministers of Set, and not surprisingly, the god of evil is the one they serve. Their goal is to collect one hundred souls to sacrifice to Set so they can resurrect him and help him usurp the throne of Egypt."

"Collect souls…but how?"

"I know this is going to sound unbelievable, but it all ties back to this alternate dimension called the Shadow Realm. In this world reside powerful monsters which the Ministers have learned to control. They can summon these creatures to our world, or worse yet, they can transport us there. They play Shadow Games with these monsters, basically a duel of strength. The loser pays a steep price: his soul is forever sealed within the Shadow Realm."

Isis gave an involuntary shudder, but tried to make her voice sound as skeptical as she could. If he was lying to her, she'd have it out of him. "An alternate dimension, powerful monsters, and mystical powers? You're right, it does all sound a little farfetched."

"Believe me, Isis, it's not. As a priestess, I'm sure you've heard all the ancient stories about the gods and their powers?"

"Of course."

"The monsters they can summon, the creatures they control: Apep, Ammit, the Sphinx, and all the others—Isis, they all belong to the Shadow Realm!"

"Okay, so let's say I accept that. What does this have to do with Atem?"

"You're not going to like this," he warned her.

"Just say it," she answered calmly.

"For some time, the Swords of Ra have held the suspicion that there is someone on the inside foiling all their attempts to strike at the Ministers. It could have been anyone at all, but the Swords now have reason to believe that it may be the Pharaoh himself!"

"What? That's a lie! I don't believe you," Isis cried in shock.

"I told you that you wouldn't like what you heard. But unfortunately, it is looking more and more like the truth. He's learning to control his shadow powers, Isis, he's getting ready for the final battle." He didn't wait for her reply, one look at her disbelieving face telling him what she would say. "Not convinced? Well, I didn't think it was possible at first either. But the Swords have proven that King Aswad of Nubia is involved, and if someone as high up as he can be fighting by on the Ministers' side than why not our Pharaoh as well?"

"It can't be true…" she whispered helplessly.

"What about the fact that he wouldn't tell you what was going on, how do you explain that? Every other time you've asked about his affairs he's told you about them, so why not now? Just think about it, Isis."

But she didn't want to think about it. She didn't even want to consider the possibility. _I know Atem. He would never do such a thing, he's devoted to serving Egypt and the gods. How can it be that the man, who's always so careful and thoughtful with me, is trying to destroy Egypt behind my back? _"No, Husani, it's a mistake…." She tried to make her voice sound confident, as if that alone would convince her it wasn't true.

"Do you remember when I told you my father was abroad? Well, that wasn't the complete truth either. He was working in tandem to the Swords of Ra and had recently discovered some incriminating evidence, but before he had time to present it to the council he'd been sent off halfway around the world on a ridiculous diplomatic assignment! Then there's also the Millennium Items to consider."

"The Millennium Items…?" _Them too?_

"Yes, the Millennium Items enhance one's shadow powers. If the Pharaoh were ever to start wearing the famed Puzzle or using another item, his power would dramatically increase. There's no other reason for him to start using them, they certainly aren't worth carrying around all day just to increase the majesty of his appearance."

"Atem doesn't wear the Puzzle, nor does he use any of the others."

"Not yet maybe, but there's no telling when he'll begin. The Millennium Items were empowered by the deaths of ninety-nine innocent souls. Pharaoh Akunumkanon ordered an entire village murdered so that they could be created, do you think his son would bother to have one hundred others killed so that he could enjoy the favor of the powerful Set?"

As she listened to Husani she was beginning to doubt the Pharaoh more and more. _Maybe I don't know him so well. Sure we've talked, but about little things. But those moments we've shared…. Can this be happening? _Her whole world was reeling, everything she thought she knew was crumbling around her. _Who can I trust?_

At her continued silence, Husani shrugged and rose to his feet. "Listen, Isis, I can't explain anything more to you if you're not willing to hear it. The evidence my father had I can show to you tomorrow, I don't think you're up to it right now. Are you ready to go home?"

"You can't just tell me this and expect me to go on living my life like nothing has happened," she whispered.

"But you promised," he reminded her gently. "Don't breathe a word."

"Supposing for a moment that I did believe you, shouldn't we do something about it? No price is too steep to pay to prevent Set from bringing evil to our world." But even as she uttered those words, she couldn't be sure they were true. Could she really bring herself to harm Atem in anyway? _Even if what he's doing is wrong, after all he's done for me…I couldn't…._

"Don't worry, Isis. It's not your burden to bear—the Swords will handle this matter." He extended a hand to help her up and placed a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"But knowing and not doing anything about it…. I could never be a passive bystander while evil threatened the world. As a priestess it is my duty to Egypt and to the gods to protect all that is theirs."

"Okay, I'll tell you what. If you can keep track of the Pharaoh's progress, or at least keep up to date on new intelligence, I will relay the information to my uncle and he will organize a special unit to…disable the Pharaoh should worst come to worst. Would that put your mind at ease?"

"He would never give me any of that information."

"Then you'll just have to be sneaky about it. He didn't trust you to keep this secret, so why should you tell him yours? The alternative, of course, is that Set could arise sooner than we are prepared for."

Isis bit her lip as she tried to make up her mind. She would hate to have to skulk around prying into Atem's affairs, but she would hate it more to live with the knowledge that she had sat back while Set assumed the throne. Besides, there was still the possibility that this was all just a big misunderstanding. Oh, how she desperately hoped that was all it was. Already an empty feeling was starting to creep over her body. "Alright," she agreed, "I'll do it."

A satisfied gleam flashed in Husani eyes as he nodded solemnly and began the long walk with her back to the palace. The journey was a relatively quiet one, Isis was too bewildered by the news while Husani had his own plans to make. They passed through the gates easily enough, the priestess and her companion had become a familiar site by now, and he parted ways with her just inside the entrance.

Before he turned to leave, Husani took her limp hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry if I upset you today. But you have a right to know the truth, and I will give it to you since the Pharaoh has not. Whatever you have to go through, I'll be there for you." He pulled her in towards him to and wrapped his arms about her slight form. Neither noticed a shadowy form that had been following them slip into the palace.

Isis stood there numbly as she watched Husani leave, but she was not seeing. _Everything has been a lie. Every look, every touch…why, Atem?_ She was so cold, and all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry herself to sleep. Of their own accord, her feet traversed the familiar passageways to her room. Slumping against the wall, she held her head in her hands and let the numbness wash over her.

The loud knocking on the door was repeated for the third time before she heard it. Slowly, she got up to allow her visitor entrance. Deep brown locked with enchanting violet as she beheld the object of her torment. "Atem…." Her voice was dull.

Her lifeless tone temporarily shocked him to speechlessness. _What has happened to her? _His face was fraught with worry as he gently cupped her chin and tilted her face towards his. But the vitality in her eyes was gone, and his worry changed to hurt as she flinched away from his touch. _This is Husani's doing. _"Where have you been all day?" He hadn't meant his voice to sound so gruff, but it was hard to keep the jealousy he was feeling out of his tone.

"Around," came her sedate reply.

_Is that all she has to say for herself? Why won't she tell me what's wrong?! _The familiar fire in her eyes was absent, she looked a broken woman. "You look terrible." His pathetic attempt at civility was clouded as new waves of anger spread over him. _Husani you snake, what have you done to her?_

"I'm sorry," she whispered an apology. "Husani pulled me out of the way of a cart this morning. He couldn't save my clothes from being splattered with mud though."

_Of course. The mighty Husani saves the day once again. I should have known. How many times a week can she possibly get into an accident? And what were the odds that the man would be there every time to save her? _For the first time, Atem began feeling animosity towards Husani for a reason other than one to do with Isis. How could everything this stranger had done be coincidence?

Ever since Isis's run in with the mad charioteer, he had had a guard tailing her wherever she went, ready to jump in if there was trouble. The man had repeatedly reported near misses which Husani had saved the priestess from. According to the guard, just as he was about to make himself known and save her, the stranger would appear and whisk her away to safety. Atem had never paid much attention to this pattern before, as he was more impatient to hear the answer to his inevitable question, "Did he touch her?"

Unfortunately for the guard, he had more in the way of caresses to report than usual. It was lucky that Asim was present to prevent Atem from lashing out at him as he explained how Husani had walked with his arm around the priestess and held her close. To Husani it may have been a friendly hug, but to Atem it had been much more. What had started as the casual hand on the small of her back and brush of his skin against hers and escalated far beyond what the Pharaoh was willing to tolerate.

She looked away from his compelling violet orbs, only then noticing the item that adorned his neck. _No! That's the Millennium Puzzle! Husani was right…. _It made him look even more the part of the magnificent Pharaoh, the millennium symbol engraved on its front declaring him the omnipotent ruler. She reached out a hand to touch it, trailing her fingers along its shimmering gold edges. "Why are you wearing this?"

"It is my inheritance."

"No, Atem, why are you wearing this _now_? Please tell me what's going on," she pleaded softly. "I have to know."

"I can't Isis, you know that."

"You can't, or you won't?" _You're bringing death to the world, Atem! Don't you see? How can you do this to me?_

"It's for your own protection. Do you trust me?"

_I did once, but now? I don't know if I can._

"Isis," he said more sternly, "do you trust me?"

"I…don't know who to trust anymore."

He was hurt by her answer. He had cared for her, cherished her, but she still didn't trust him? _Would she rather spend her days with Husani, listening to him whisper thoughtful words in her ear as she worships him as her savior? Fine, let her have what she wants. _"I have to go." He turned abruptly and stalked away.

Isis stared after his retreating figure. That had been her last chance to believe in him, but she couldn't. If he wouldn't open up to her and prove her suspicions wrong, how could she trust him as he asked? She felt something wet trickle down her cheek face and reached up to wipe away a single, crystal tear.

* * *

"You're kidding, right? You had her alone, in a deserted alleyway, completely trusting you, and you _still_ failed to kill her? What more do you need, Husani, her head on a platter?" Runihura cried.

"As much as I wish you to have your fun, Husani, Runihura does have a point," Kek agreed. "You can't jeopardize the mission this way."

"That's it? That's all you have to say to him, Kek? He actually _told _her all about our organization and our plans! It's only a matter of time before the Pharaoh barges in here to have our heads!"

"Would you two just relax and hear me out?" Husani cut in. "You're looking at this the completely wrong way. This is good for us. She trusts me, not the Pharaoh. There is no chance that he will find out what's going on. She won't tell him a thing and risk informing the one person she thinks might have the power to resurrect Set. And now we have a completely willing pawn, even closer to him than Akila is, who will relay information to us. Kek, you said you wanted to destroy the Pharaoh and all he holds dear? Well, what better way to do that than with the person he loves most? Everything he built with her will be destroyed before his eyes. Can't you imagine how broken he will be? His little priestess betraying him, unwittingly leading him to his doom, and him following her every step of the way like a devoted dog."

Kek nodded slowly and stroked his chin in thought. "Yes, I can see how this might work. It's a dangerous undertaking to be sure. She is an unknown factor, you can't tell if she'll instead betray you to Atem."

"She won't. Whether she cares for him or not does not matter, she won't willingly risk the fate of the world."

"Are you two both mad? If this goes wrong, the whole mission will be destroyed! Kek, you are willing to take that chance?"

"Yes. Think about it, Runihura. He will die knowing neither his cousin nor his lover remained loyal. What better way to break him?"

Runihura paced the room like a caged animal. "I don't understand this obsession of yours, Kek. We could kill the Pharaoh with one blow. Set could handle it with even less trouble. So why do you insist on going to these lengths to crush him?"

Kek's voice hardened as he leveled a stare into the other man's eyes. But he wasn't glaring at Runihura, he was gazing at something buried deep in the past, and for every second he recalled the memory, his eyes grew darker and more thunderous. "Pharaoh Atem's father took everything from me, I am only returning the favor to his beloved son."

* * *

Muhahahaha *cough* haha! Ehem, sorry my evil laugh needs a bit of work. Aren't you all just dying to know what Atem's father did to Kek to make him want this kind of revenge? But I'm afraid you'll just have to wait.... Uh oh! *hides from army of snowball wielding readers*

**Animelover1002**- If Husani could see that bazooka, I'm sure he wouldn't try anything! =P I hope your Spanish presentation went well! I was never much of a public speaker, and the "picture everyone in their underwear" thing just makes it scarier. Ever tried imagining your 60 year old English teacher with no clothes on? Yuck! But I have a presentation to give in German class next Friday so I guess I should work on that... *runs to practice speech*

**Lapis Lazuli no Hana **- Well, I'll tell you this, things are going to get worse before they get better. You know, Husani wasn't actually in my original plans for this story. He just sort of...happened. Isn't it weird how stories seem to write themselves regardless of where we authors want them to go?

**Pharaoh'sJewel** - I know! I love jealous/angry Atem! Even though he doesn't get that way too much in the show, those emotions just work so well for him. Especially with that deep sexy voice, lol. As I've continued writing this story, it's gotten harder and harder to keep him in character. The show doesn't really talk about how he acted as a Pharaoh. I imagine he was just and kind though, without being too expressive, which is why I always rein him in before he gets too excited with Isis. =]

**Cindy-shan** - I love him when he's jealous too. ;-) Haha, Kek _is_ evil, you got that right! But things went wrong in his life, so I guess we have to lighten up on him a bit. Of course, you don't know just what those things are yet, so hold on tight for a wild ride! Kontar means "only son." As I'm sure you figured out, he's Aswad's only son so if Atem were to do anything to him, well, let's just say the Nubians wouldn't be too happy. I'm glad you love the story!

**I-Am-Beloved - **You certainly are beloved for writing me a nice review, lol. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and looking forward to more.

Also, **thank you** to all my chibi shy shadow readers! I hope you're staying nice and warm with all the cold weather we've been having. *Eyes readers suspiciously* Is that...hot cocoa? Gimme, gimme!


	10. Irrefutable Evidence

A/N: I'm finally back from that world of torture and standardized tests! I apologize for the long delay, but God only knows how glad I am that it's all over. No more until...May. Ok, so that's not too long from now, but I'll enjoy it while I can. Anywho, you all probably don't want to waste any more of your time reading about my life, so I'll let you get to it.

Disclaimer: Outbid on eBay again, damn!

Chapter 10: Irrefutable Evidence

Every day when he returned to the palace he was markedly less exhausted and irritable. To anyone else these changes would have been a good thing, but to Isis they held much more meaning: he was getting stronger. There was no doubt about it, Atem's powers were growing—how long would it be until they fully matured?

For the past week Isis had been faithfully reporting to Husani about the Pharaoh's condition after his daily outings with Seth. The man would drag every little detail out of her, looking for something which for the life of her she could not see. Occasionally he would reiterate his request that she explore Atem's actions more closely, but despite her friend's entreaties she refused to follow the Pharaoh and High-Priest to the arena on the grounds that this could still all just be a big misunderstanding. Multiple times Husani had tried to convince her that what she was doing wasn't wrong, but his words never fully seemed to justify her actions.

"_Come now, Isis, you know what you're doing is more than necessary. You are providing valuable information that could stave off the end of the world!"_

"_I'm a spy, Husani," she spat out. "Nothing more than a skulking, traitorous spy."_

"_No, don't say things like that." He rushed over to comfort her. "We could never have gotten this far without you. Just think, we are finally finding the answers we've been searching for, and it's all thanks to you."_

_She gently pushed him away and stepped backwards out of his reach. "Don't try to justify this, Husani. It's wrong. And if Atem turns out to be innocent then I will be sentenced as a traitor to Egypt. He will never forgive me."_

"_That's assuming he finds out." He blanched as she cast him a withering look. "Listen, I know how you must feel, but—"_

"_No, that's just it, you _don't_ know how I feel," she blurted out. All the gathered grief and anguish of the past week was finally coming to the fore. "I feel hurt, used, and betrayed, but at the same time, _I _am the traitor! I don't know whether I should trust my feelings toward him, or kick myself for even caring. You can't possibly know, Husani, so don't even go there. You can't possibly know what it's like to betray someone you lo—" She clamped her mouth shut at her slip of the tongue, biting down hard on her lip to stop herself from voicing her greatest fear. Gently, she dabbed at the blood that flowed from the tender flesh. "No, Husani, you don't know. Just let me deal with this alone, alright?"_

It had taken some time, but eventually she had even admitted to herself she wasn't dealing with it very well. Isis pressed herself against the sandstone wall behind her—getting as far from the bustling street as possible had become second nature to her by now—and once again went over the conclusion she'd come to. _Sometimes we have to do things, things we would rather not do, for the sake of the greater good. Protecting thousands of lives is worth the sacrifice of my own happiness, and if that's what it takes, I will do it. _

She leaned farther back into wall's shadow. There was precious little shade at this time of day and, combined with her persistent upsetting memories, the heat was really starting to irritate her. _Where is Husani? He should have been here to get me an hour ago._ Last night before dropping her at the palace he had made an odd request: would she consent to meeting him _alone _on the city outskirts around noon? He had something he needed to show her. Isis had acquiesced readily, for she was eager to leave the palace and her emotions behind for a day, although she did wonder at the need for such secrecy.

Stepping out into the street once more, she glanced up the road into the steady flow of pedestrians headed towards the city center. A divergence in the crowd caught her attention and she was relieved to see Husani's familiar form heading towards her. With one hand he forged a path through the crowd while with the other he led two fully equipped horses.

"Hey you," he greeted as he reached her.

"You're late," she chided in return.

"Sorry, I was held up." He smiled weakly and changed the subject. "Are you ready to go?" Extending a hand, he offered her the reins of one the horses.

"You never said we were going on horseback," Isis said curtly. _If he thinks one smile is going to make me forgive him for being so late, then he's got another thing coming._

"Is that going to be a problem?" he asked laughingly. "Don't tell me you've never ridden before! Although I suppose you could ride with me…." He grinned mischievously as he contemplated holding Isis's slender body against his for the whole ride.

Her cheeks grew red at his look. _He's relishing that thought way too much. _"I can ride very well, as a matter of fact. Asim has been teaching me while I stay at the palace. So I'll ride my own horse, thank you very much." She snatched the reins out of his hand and gracefully swung into the saddle. Through the light tack she could feel the mare's muscles quivering with excitement as she prepared to gallop off.

Husani followed her example and hoisted himself up onto his own tense mount. "You weren't followed were you?"

"No, I wasn't. And I don't see the need for all this secrecy anyway. Even if someone were following me—which they have no reason to do—why would it matter if they knew where we were going?"

"You'll see," he replied simply. With a playful smile he spurred his horse forward and called over his shoulder "Try to keep up!"

Rolling her eyes, Isis followed.

* * *

They rode steadily for two hours under the blazing sun, the horses' hooves kicking up sand with every stride. Finally, Husani slowed to a leisurely walk as a large sandstone structure loomed up in the distance. Isis kept pace beside him.

"Is that where we're headed?" She glanced over at him inquiringly.

He nodded. "A hundred years ago it was the grand tomb of the renowned priest Haji, but over the years fewer and fewer people were making the pilgrimage to visit it until it they finally stopped coming all together a few decades ago. Since then the desert has reclaimed much of the building."

"Okay, so why are we here then?"

"I've been using it as a safe house for the evidence my father collected. Its existence has long been forgotten and its location is remote enough that it rarely witnesses any traffic except for the occasional nomad band. That's why I asked you to come alone and make sure you weren't followed."

"If it's such a secret then why did you bring me here?"

"Because you need to know," he replied simply.

Husani brought his horse to a soft halt just in front of the temple entrance and dismounted. Isis followed suit, being careful to avoid the foam flecks flying from her steed's mouth. Curiously, she looked up at the building. What had appeared to be only a small structure from far away was actually fairly massive, despite being partially sunken in the sand. Three giant statues guarded the entrance: Horus and Osiris were easy to recognize, and she assumed the third was none other than Priest Haji. A sudden violent gust of wind blew even more sand in through the temple's open doorway, and Husani quickly pulled her inside.

While her companion secured their horses' reins to a stone outcropping, Isis quietly took in her bearings. The interior turned out to be just as impressive as the façade. More statues of various gods and goddesses lined the edges of the room and supported the high ceiling. At the head of the room were three archways, the central one no doubt led to the room housing Haji's sarcophagus. Faded paintings and hieroglyphics covered the walls and oil lamps were inconspicuously set on small outcroppings every few meters. No doubt the temple would look amazing if it were lit up. To top it all off, a fine layer of dust and sand coated every surface—one couldn't even walk softly without scattering a cloud of dust and leaving a footprint, as evidenced by the occasional disturbances in the otherwise untouched dirt layer. Isis nearly laughed as her mind conjured up an image of the poor animal who had trod the path only to have been overcome by a sneezing attack as, with every step, dust flew up its nose.

Husani cut her observations short as he took her hand and led her towards the archways. Veering left, he stepped through the doorway to the left of the burial room and into a small dark enclosure. Isis heard some rustling followed by the sound of flint striking stone. A weak light flickered through the gloom as Husani carefully set the oil lamp down on a stone table before lighting another.

"There we go." He gently placed the second lamp beside the first. "And now let's take a look at that evidence. I'm going to show you something from the past, the present, and the future, each building on the other and culminating in the Pharaoh's guilt. Hopefully after you have seen them all for yourself, you will finally accept the truth. Are you ready, Isis?" At her silence he continued, "This is what I brought you all the way here to see. Don't bale on me now."

The priestess merely nodded. She _had_ come all this way just so he could show her the evidence, but now that she was here she found that she didn't really want to see it. If what Husani was about to show her pointed to Atem's guilt, then she would finally have to face the reality of the situation. It hadn't seemed real before; there was always a part of her that believed in his innocence, but now she was about to break all ties with the Pharaoh. She didn't trust herself to speak for fear she would turn and run.

Husani walked to the opposite wall and began sifting through the scrolls and papers piled on a set of slotted shelves, finally selecting three. As he made his way back over to her, Isis found her voice. "Where did you get all of these?"

"I didn't, my father did. Before the Pharaoh shipped him off on that ridiculous diplomatic mission, that is."

"Okay, but where did your father get them? Most of those documents look really old." She motioned at the stacks of manuscripts on the shelves.

"He collected all of them from the Royal Hall of Records. They were hidden in a secret compartment beneath the floor, and he moved them here when the building burnt down during the Nubian's attack several years ago. But that doesn't matter, does it? Let's get back to the evidence." He flattened the documents on the table and carefully slid them over to Isis.

The first manuscript was obviously much older than the two others Husani had lined up for her to peruse, although each was pristinely preserved and, except for the occasional faded hieroglyphics, was easy for her to make out. However, the first document puzzled her, for while should clearly see the images, she couldn't read any of it. It was written in some ancient dialect foreign to her. However, she could plainly make out a picture of the millennium symbol and the Set-animal intertwined.

She gestured at the image. "This doesn't prove anything."

"No, but the writing does. This is an ancient language used by the Egyptian nomads of Haji's time. The priest predicted that the royal family and Set's fate would become intertwined, hence the drawing here."

"He predicted it, so what? The manuscript doesn't specifically refer to Atem, does it?"

"You're right, it doesn't. But just so you know, most—if not all—of Haji's prophecies came true. That's why he was so revered by the country. Look around you. Would they have built this temple for anyone less worthy?" Though the light was dim, the skeptical expression on Isis's face was evident. Husani gave a sigh of exasperation. "You know, for someone who interprets omens and makes predictions for a living, you don't seem to put much stock in prophecies."

"If I've learned anything from the gods it's that life is what you make of it. You can change your destiny if you truly want to. Akila and the others—priests and priestesses alike—preach that you can't cheat your fate, but I know better. Though you may have started down the wrong path, it's never too late to turn back."

Husani shook his head. "You really are a strange one, you know that?" Without further comment he placed an unrolled scroll before her. "Alright, this one is a little more recent. Be careful around the edges, they papyrus is starting to tear."

Isis bent her head over the new document, gently smoothing the wrinkled portions flat as she tried to make out what was left of the writing. "That's Akila's signature. What's it doing on your scroll, Husani?"

"This paper is the most powerful evidence my father had. It's a transcript of the pact made between Atem and Set with Akila acting as witness. Do you see here? This is clearly Atem's name, and as you can see it appears multiple times in the document. Set's does as well." He pointed to several spots on the paper. "Now read the text."

Isis obeyed, quickly skimming the entire document. Sure enough, it told of Atem's alliance with Set, and it was affixed with the royal seal as well as a witness's—Akila's— signature. There was no denying that this scroll was genuine, Isis was too familiar with Atem's neat print and Akila's scrawl to doubt its authenticity. All the same, she couldn't help but reject the truth one last time. "Are you sure this is real?"

Husani nodded grimly. "I've had it crosschecked with other documents written by both the Pharaoh and Akila multiple times."

The priestess blinked back burning tears. _So this is it, the truth. I have no choice now but to resign myself to Atem's betrayal and do everything I can to stop him._

"I'm sorry, Isis," Husani's voice penetrated her wall of grief. "I know how much you wanted to believe in him."

Isis made an effort to compose herself quickly, she hated having Husani see her this weak. "Was there anything else you wanted to show me?" she asked calmly.

He nodded again, clearly shocked that she was recovering from the hurtful truth so quickly. He slid another piece of parchment across the table to her. "This is the last one."

It was a map of Egypt and the surrounding countries with—Isis drew a sharp intake of breath at this—battle plans and troop movements draw on it. The locations of the scattered Egyptian forces were all correctly placed, and each had an arrow protruding from it which indicated the next strike point. The first point was Memphis. With lethal accuracy, the arrow tips converged on the city, their intent was clear. "They're coming after the capital."

"Yes, and that's only the first stop. After the Pharaoh assembles the troops here and subdues the city, he's going to send them off to additional targets." He traced various arrows protruding from Memphis. Some wound their way through the Egyptian desert, others proceeded directly to invade bordering countries.

"I've passed this on to the Swords of Ra and they're attempting to undermine the Pharaoh's authority in the troops already by routing out those who would be unwilling to follow his commands and placing those men in high ranking positions. The Swords hope that when the time comes, these generals will have the courage to disobey the Pharaoh's orders and ignore his summons. It's a difficult undertaking, as you can imagine. All the soldiers are ingrained with a fierce loyalty to their ruler, and the Swords cannot just order an attack on Memphis to have the Pharaoh dethroned. It's going to take time before all the current generals are replaced by others who put Egypt ahead of the king. Besides, the organization is hoping to cover up this incident by confronting the Pharaoh with the evidence and forcing him to resign. The Egyptian people already had their faith in the monarchy shattered when Pharaoh Akunumkanon slaughtered that village, they don't need to experience that again. Egypt would be thrown into a panic, perhaps a revolution, and would make an easy target for invasion by any foreign country. No doubt Nubia would jump at the chance to conquer us."

"And your father acquired this document as well?"

"No, I was able to get my hands on this through a contact my father had in the Pharaoh's inner circle. You see the date?" He gestured to the upper right corner. "This was drawn up very recently."

"Ra, protect us all," Isis breathed. Next to the date of the map's creation was a Set-animal logo, and beside that stood the date designated for the invasion. They had two weeks.

* * *

A/N: There are two things I want to address here: 1) I realize this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I didn't want to tamper with it since I like the ending so much. Cliffhangers really are fun to write, though I'm not sure how much you all enjoyed it... *eyes angry readers warily* 2) Some of you are probably thinking, 'oh that Isis is such a dummy! Sometimes I just want to knock her head into a wall to and see if she finds some sense!' But don't blame it all on poor Isi. She's going through a hard enough time as it is. All she had in her life was work until she met Atem, but not only did she think he was playing games with her, he wasn't opening up to her (which I'm sure you all know isn't very conducive to a relationship). So along comes the gorgeous, carefree Husani to rescue her and then mess with her head until she doesn't know who to believe at all. So in short, she's confused. Don't be too hard on her for it! Okay, I'm all done now.

**Pharaoh'sJewel** - Thanks a bunch! It's always nice to know that I'm doing a good job keeping Atem in character. And I totally agree, sometimes I just want to kill Husani too. Or maybe twist his head around 360º and hope that untwists his personality. ;-)

**Animelover1002** - Oh boy! *takes bazooka away* Don't kill Husani just yet! But I do give you permission to smack him around a bit if you'd like. =P I hope school's going well for you! Hopefully you didn't have to go through the same testing month that I did.

**Cindy-shan** - I'll do the best that I can for Atem, although I can't tell you how it's going to turn out in the end. That's for me to know, and you to nearly die from suspense about! lol. Cross your fingers that everything straightens out soon though.

**Girl of Games **- I'm glad you like the story so much! It's great to have you aboard.

**Cam Flynn **- Yeah I know, he is a pretty bad liar. But let's just say Isis is a pretty gullible person and leave it at that. Did you know 'gullible' is not in the dictionary? =P I'm glad my villains are doing there job and seeming so...villainous. Sometimes I find that the handsome suave bad guy can be even scarier than the up-in-your-face axe murderer type because you never know when he's going to pop out and kill you (whereas with the axe murderer that corny music just gives it all away...sheesh, scary movies these days, right?). Anywho, you can have your hot cocoa back now. It might be a little, er, empty...but thanks for sharing it! *hands over container*

And of course, **thank you** to all my chibi shadow readers! I hope I didn't lose any of you during my long absence.

As always, if you like this fic, please leave a comment! Your reviews fuel my passion for writing.


	11. Where Loyalties Lie

A/N: So I just finished Season 3 of the anime, and you know what? Seto Kaiba has got to be the most stubborn man in all of anime! During Yami and Marik's duel, little Yugi was shackled to the shadows where everybody could see him, yet Kaiba _still_ didn't believe! I mean, how dense can you get? There are two separate Yugi's standing write in front of you! Sheesh.

Disclaimer: Haha! Me? Own Yu-Gi-Oh? Good one.

Chapter 11: Where Loyalties Lie

"With all due respect, my Pharaoh, you aren't taking forceful enough measures!" Seth insisted.

The heavy silence fell over the council as they waited for Atem's reaction to the High-Priest's accusation. Naught was heard except the rustle of clothing as each member turned towards the head of the table.

"Oh? And what do you propose? I have already negated your containment plan—I hope you do not mean to bring it up again," Atem leveled a stern stare at the priest.

"My apologies, Pharaoh, but I do. Setting up these facilities still remains the best course of action in my mind. If you still hope to hinder the Ministers' movements then this is a crucial step!"

"If I _'still' _hope to hinder them?" An icy edge crept into Atem's voice. "Seth, you are gravely mistaken if you think my intentions have ever been otherwise."

"High-Priest Seth," Asim interjected, "I hardly think seizing and detaining hundreds of innocents is worth the slim possibility that we would also secure any of the Ministers in the process. The organization has been clever enough so far to elude all attempts of capture by the Swords of Ra; it is highly unlikely that they would let their guard down now. Furthermore," he glanced over at Atem, "meaning no disrespect to your father, my lord, but the people's faith in this dynasty is fragile enough as it is after the actions Pharaoh Akunumkanon took against that village."

"But isn't it worth it if it will protect Egypt? Besides, Nassor has given us a physical description of these men: dark cloaks, hooded heads, and heavy staffs. We can use this to our advantage," Seth persisted.

Asim let out a bark of laughter. "And do you honestly think the Ministers would be walking around like that in broad daylight? If you proceeded under those restrictions you wouldn't even advance our chances of capturing them in the slightest! No, I know you, Seth. Your drive to get the task done thoroughly and efficiently would lead you to order the seizure of every 'suspicious' looking person who stepped out of his house." Asim met the High-priest's frosty glare with his own.

"If that's what it took to make our country even the tiniest bit safer from attack, then yes, Asim, I would do that."

"But at what cost?" Atem broke in. "You would shatter the people's faith in their pharaoh! Remember, they don't even know what's going on. How would it look if I ordered the mandatory search and seizure of anyone whom _you_ decide could be involved with the Ministers? I can't do that, Seth, you know that."

"Yes, Pharaoh, you can. You are the ruler of the most powerful nation in the world, a living god on earth! The people have no right to question any decision you make," Seth replied.

"They might not, but I would. My conscience will not allow me to sit passively by while innocent people are being held unfairly. They have jobs to do and families to feed, Seth! For some, missing one day of work could mean no dinner for a wife and child. Besides, just because they do not question out loud, that does not mean they won't question it in their hearts and minds."

"The Pharaoh is right, Seth," Asim agreed. "The last thing we need right now is an insurrection, and there's no telling what would happen if your policy were put into effect."

"I will not sign off on your plan," Atem said firmly. "And this is the last I want to hear about it, am I clear?" He let his gaze travel around the table, looking deep into all the council members' eyes. It was no secret that more than one of them supported the High-Priest's approach. Finally he settled on Seth, burning violet meeting steely blue until the High-Priest dropped his eyes in acceptance.

"Yes, my Pharaoh."

* * *

To say that the High-Priest was angry would have been a grave understatement. He was seething inside. How dare the Pharaoh humiliate him that way in front of the council! Was he too blind to see the merit in Seth's plan? Too weak to carry out the painful yet necessary course of action? Was Atem even fit to be Pharaoh anymore? There was no doubt about it, the man was certainly _not_ his father. _Akunumkanon would have had the strength and wisdom to appreciate my policies._

Seth strode angrily through the palace corridors. After the council had been dismissed, he had practically run out of the room. Ra knew he didn't need to further jeopardize his status by risking confrontation with the Pharaoh. No, he needed some time to cool down. _Perhaps I'll make my rounds of the city temples. A long walk ought to do me good._

Just as he was about to push through the palace's main entranceway, he heard someone call his name from behind. Turning swiftly on his heal, he saw Asim jogging towards him, huffing and puffing with exertion. _Pathetic old man._

"Seth, wait a moment," Asim panted. The High-Priest remained where he was, one hand on the door as he waited for the advisor to catch his breath. Finally, he straightened up and began. "Seth, I know you and I hardly see eye to eye on issues, and I should jump at the chance to see you dismissed from the council, but I won't." Asim debated whether he should add 'because like Atem, I have a conscience, although that is something you seem to lack,' but decided against it upon feeling the High-Priest's icy aura.

Seth grunted. _Dismiss me from the council? What's he babbling on about? _"Get to the point."

"One of my contacts has just informed me that you went ahead in setting up the detention facilities against the Pharaoh's orders. Granted, you signed the order before our last council meeting, but I urge you to disband them before the matter comes to Pharaoh Atem's attention."

"No, Asim, I shall not. I will maintain those facilities just in case the Pharaoh has a change of heart," he sneered. "That way, when he signs off on my plan everything will be ready to go."

"Don't be ridiculous, Seth, you heard him in there. He won't change his mind."

"Perhaps. But when the Ministers' attack on Egypt begins, he will surely see the necessity of my approach. By narrowing down the number of people on the streets, not only will any suspicious movements will become obvious, but we will also be holding, if unwittingly so, members of the organization."

Asim heaved a sigh of exasperation. "There's no reasoning with you, is there? Don't let your own thirst for power lead to your downfall."

"You think that's what this is about? My thirst for power?" The priest let out a harsh laugh. "Just stay out of my way, old man." Whirling around, he burst through the doors and headed out towards the streets.

* * *

Yelling at others had done nothing to improve his temperament. He'd inspected only two temples so far, making sure the scold the attending priests and priestesses for the slightest infraction, but if anything his resentment was only growing.

_How dare Asim threaten my career?! And even if he did expose me, I have no doubt Atem would be too weak to dismiss me. He and his pathetic conscience, his emotional heart—how sad._ He stormed through the crowds, mindless of the people milling around him. They were giving him a wide berth anyway; no one wanted to cross the tall young man with the thunderous eyes.

"High-Priest Seth," he heard a voice call from behind him.

_What now? _It seemed everyone was vying for his attention today. Looking over his shoulder, he saw General Tarik approaching him. Seth paused and waited for the man to catch up. Tarik was a councilman too and had been openly sympathetic to his plan; he would reward the general for that much by listening to what he had to say.

As Tarik reached him, Seth pushed on again, but the general easily kept pace with the priest's long strides. "Can I help you, General?" Seth inquired indifferently.

"I would just like to express my condolences that the Pharaoh didn't agree to your plan."

"Thank you," Seth said brusquely. When the general didn't leave his side he added impatiently, "Is there anything else?"

"In my opinion, it was a very good approach," Tarik went on as if he hadn't heard. "It's too bad the Pharaoh cannot see that. It pains me to say it, but I am beginning to doubt Atem's ability to run this country," he added casually.

Seth stopped short in his tracks, the general had his full attention now. He narrowed his eyes. "What are you implying?"

"Oh nothing," his companion waved a hand carelessly. "It's just that, Atem certainly doesn't have the strength of his father. Your policy would be perfectly effective in limiting, if not containing, the Ministers' movements. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if we had a man of your vision on the throne."

"Atem is the Pharaoh, I am not. Ultimately whatever he decides will go, and I will stand by it whether or not I agree with it. You should watch your tongue, General."

"Oh come now, between two friends, you can't possibly believe he is doing an effective job neutralizing this threat. I saw your face back in the council, your distaste for his methods couldn't have been more evident."

"Nevertheless, what I think doesn't matter."

A nearby shriek rent the air and the two men looked over to see a masked man in a dark cloak robbing an old woman of her meager jewels. He disappeared into the shadows before any bystanders could make a move to help the woman, leaving her sobbing on the ground.

"That man would be in your facility now if the Pharaoh had signed off on your plan and that woman would never have lost here precious jewels," Tarik said resignedly.

Seth ground his teeth in frustration. The general had a point, Atem _was_ weak. His failure to act could put the fate of Egypt in dire straits. But did that warrant his removal from the throne? _I'll humor Tarik at least and hear what he has to say._ "Supposing I did agree the Pharaoh's removal was necessary, how would we accomplish something like that? And who would take his place?"

"I have…acquaintances. They could help with an operation of that magnitude. Besides, other than that old fool Asim, most of the council members have thrown their support your way. We won't encounter much trouble from that quarter. As regards who would take the throne, it would have to be someone competent and strong willed. We cannot make the grave mistake of replacing the Pharaoh with someone of his own temperament. Of course, this is all hypothetically speaking," Tarik clarified.

The High-Priest nodded in understanding. _I am competent and strong willed, and I could make Egypt great. With the power of the pharaoh in my grasp and my Millennium Rod by my side, there is no limit to how strong could grow. Perhaps Tarik is speaking sense…. No, my loyalty lies with Pharaoh Atem! I cannot betray him in this time of crises…can I?_

General Tarik shot a sideways glance at Seth. He seemed to be struggling with some inner conflict, but like the others, Tarik had no doubt he would turn. "Seth?" he prodded gently.

"I will have to think about what you've said, General. Until then…"

"Of course, I understand. You know where to find me. But remember the depth of our situation while you are considering it all—we don't have much time." Turning on his heal, Tarik strode into the crowd, his form melting swiftly into the multitudes.

* * *

Kek slowly swirled the wine in his goblet as he watched Husani and Runihura spar, a contented smile gracing his face. _Everything is going according to plan. We only require one more soul to feed Set's infinite power and from what the girl Isis has told us, the Pharaoh and his priests are not yet strong enough to stand up to my Ministers. It will be an easy battle with a much coveted prize: Atem's soul. The time has come for him to pay for what he did to me, and he will pay most dearly._

A sharp cry broke into his reverie and he looked up to see Husani had been temporarily pushed back by Runihura's onslaught. A dangerous aura was emanating from his right-hand man—what had Husani said to him now?

"Did you hear that, Kek?" Runihura called up to him. "Did you hear what he just said?"

The Ministers' leader gave an exasperated shake of the head. Those two were always fighting about something. "No. And I don't know that I care to hear either."

"Oh believe me," Runihura pressed, "you're going to want to pay attention to this one." He looked over at his opponent and ordered, "Tell him, Husani!" At the young man's silence he continued, "Fine, then I will. Kek, are you aware that Husani brought that priestess to the temple? In broad daylight, too, for the whole world to see!"

Kek glanced irritably over at the object of Runihura's accusation. He certainly hadn't expected this hitch in his plans. In a dangerously low voice he growled, "Is this true?"

Husani wiped away the blood oozing from the corner of his mouth. "Yes." Kek's eyes darkened in growing fury and he hastened to explain. "There's no need to get worked up about it though. She needed more convincing, so I had to show her some of the documents. We weren't followed either, do you honestly think I would be so careless?" He shot both men a look of disgust. "Runihura, before the priestess and I left for Haji's temple that day I asked you to dispose of a certain man. I trust you did this? You never were one to pass up a killing."

Runihura nodded gruffly. "Of course I did. And I enjoyed every minute of it too." He caressed the sword at his side lovingly.

"Good, no worries then. That man was Isis's guard, appointed by the Pharaoh to track her whereabouts when she was off palace grounds. He was weak and inexperienced, I was aware of his presence almost immediately. It doesn't take much to persuade Runihura to make a kill, or to disguise it as the work of marauding desert bandits, for that matter. I told you I had everything under control," he said accusingly.

The rage in Kek's face was rapidly fading. "I knew I could trust you, Husani. As long as you are positive you weren't followed and took every precaution to keep it that way."

The young Minister nodded. "Of course I did. That man was her only guard, I made sure of it myself."

Kek looked over towards his second in command. "I trust you are satisfied, Runihura?"

Again, the man nodded. "I am. But if you ask me, that boy takes too many unnecessary risks. You should keep him on a tighter leash." Runihura cast a hate laden glare at his rival to which Husani merely returned a serene smile.

"Husani is aware of how far I will let him go," Kek replied, "and of the consequences of crossing the line. But really, you both should quit your squabbling for once. We are so close to our goal now! I have just received word from my contact that Seth is ready to fall, and though he may not be ready for this battle, he will be for the next."

Taking a sip of his drink, he let a pleased smile settle over his countenance. "Go now," he ordered, "and alert the others. For the next time we gather this way, it will be to crush the Pharaoh and bring about the dawn of a new age!"

* * *

With a vicious laugh, the Minister—for she knew him now for what he was— threw his staff on the ground where it suddenly turned into a writhing snake. Slowly, the reptile slithered up to where Isis stood, her feet rooted to the spot. The snake reared its Set-animal head and let loose a vile hiss, exposing its sharp fangs. From the corner of her eye, Isis could see the familiar violet-robed magician striding towards her, his staff outstretched as he prepared to drive off her attacker. Relief flooded over her at his timely arrival—like always, he would protect her. But as soon as he reached her a pair of slender hands reached out and held him back, preventing him from saving her. _What is going on?! Please, my Dark Magician, save me!_ The magician looked over at her, hurt and confusion evident in his orbs. The hands were pushing him away from her, refusing to let him in. And then, to her horror, Isis looked down and saw whose hands they were: _hers_.

As if by magic, her arms were moving by themselves, blocking her magician while her body twisted to protect the snake. She opened her mouth to cry out, but her voice wouldn't come. Fear and loneliness overwhelmed her again as the snake twisted its mouth into a malicious leer. Throwing back its head, the creature gave voice to a distinctly human laugh. But instead of sinking its fangs into her skin as it had always been trying to do, it turned its head towards the magician while directing its words at her, "_You have brought your own protector to his doom! I will feed you both to the shadows and eternal darkness!" _Without further comment, the snake launched itself at the magician, fangs bared for the kill.

Isis let lose a shriek of terror and sat bolt upright on the divan, a cold sweat on her brow. It took a moment for her to recognize where she was. _It was a dream…just a dream. _She had been peacefully napping in her room until her nightmare returned for the first time since the Royalty Conference. She hadn't remembered what it felt like to be so alone, so afraid. Isis sunk back down onto the divan, but refused to close her eyes for fear the darkness would take hold of her once again.

A frightened shiver went up her spine. It was terrifying, and to make things worse, she didn't even know why the snake wanted to kill her. But then she realized, it wasn't herself she had been afraid for this time—it was the magician. She had betrayed him, led him to his doom, and to make it worse, she hadn't been able to restrain herself. _My body was moving of its own accord, I couldn't stop it! And in the end, I couldn't even save him…._She hung her head in disgust.

"I am so weak."

Just then, she heard heavy footfalls outside her chamber and within seconds the door flew open, revealing a worried Pharaoh outside.

"Isis, are you alright?" He moved swiftly over to the divan and kneeled on the ground by her side. "I was on my way to see you when I heard you scream. What's wrong? Are you hurt?" His ran his gaze over her body, searching for any wounds.

"I'm fine, Pharaoh. I was dreaming," she said softly.

His head snapped up when she used the respectful title. _Pharaoh?_ _She's back to calling me that? _"Just a dream?" He looked at her quizzically, but it was only moments before the memory returned to him. "You dreamed about the snake again, didn't you." It wasn't a question.

She nodded mutely, refusing to look him in the eye. _For how can I when I know he is involved?_

He looked at her downcast face and the stood up in one smooth movement. Agitatedly, he began pacing the floor in front of her. _Why can't I protect her anymore? She's so distant now, so reserved. She won't let me through those walls she insists on keeping up! But that shouldn't make a difference: nobody hurts the people I care about! But it's getting harder and harder for me to hold on. I feel like she's slipping away before I've even fully caught her. _Angrily, he slammed his fist into the wall. "I'm sorry, Isis," he said through gritted teeth. "I have failed to protect you."

She rose quietly and walked over to him, placing a tentative hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault, my Pharaoh. You did everything you could, you always have. I never deserved it, but for that much I am grateful."

He turned his head towards her, looking deep into her intense brown eyes. He saw a raging battle in those orbs, some inner struggle of uncertain outcome, and the Isis he knew was losing. He could see it in her eyes, he could see it in her demeanor, every time he looked at her the fact that his divine priestess was slipping through his fingers was driven home. And now…now it sounded like she was saying goodbye.

A discreet cough sounded at the doorway followed by the entrance of a slave. "Pharaoh, the ambassador has arrived and awaits your presence in the throne room." At Atem's acknowledging nod, the man bowed himself out of the room.

The Pharaoh said nothing more to her before he too left, but the hurt in his eyes had been obvious, much as it had been in her magician's orbs. She winced. _But why? Why do I feel so empty inside? Why do I still care for this man despite what he's done—what he's still doing?_

And then it dawned on her. Husani didn't matter, his story didn't matter, and not all the evidence in the world could change how she felt. In the end, her loyalty resided with him—no matter what the case—and there would never be another. Her heart had been right all along when it had sung out her greatest fear.

_I love him._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Hmm, not much to say today. Oh, wait! I forgot to mention at the top how much Tea's friendship speeches bug me. I mean seriously, they drive me _crazy_. It's all I can do not to plug my ears with cotton every time she revs up. Sometimes she's funny (like when she asked someone to "please buy Serenity a clue," which the girl desperately needs, btw), but mostly she's just a pain. Okay, so that about raps it up for this chapter. Later y'all!

**Mayan** - I answered your comments more in length in my email, I hope you got it. And hopefully you enjoyed this chapter more than the last! I would love to hear your opinion on how you think I did.

**JustMe** - Haha, I'm glad my cliffhanger magic worked on _someone_! And don't worry, I'm pretty much insane too so I guess we're in the same boat. =] I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**little runaway **- Those puppy eyes will work on me every time! I hope you liked this chappie. I'll be taking that cookie now. I hope it's chocolate chip! Anyway, you have no idea how big of a smile your review brought to my face! I can't even begin to describe how happy I was and still am. =) It's reviews like that which make writing this story all worth while. And I'm glad you came out of the shadows and into the light, =]. There are a lot of great authors here on FF. One last thing, I saw you're from Austria, right? I'm taking German in school, but I think it's a tad different than the German you speak. Anyway, ich freue mich, dass du hier bist. Tschüs! (I hope that was right =].)

**Animelover1002** - Haha, I guess I should change his name to "ugly" instead of "handsome," eh? I hope you liked this chap! And good luck with this new presentation (they never seem to end, do they). Just think, only four more months of torture to go!

Also, **thank you** to all my shadow readers who have been following the story. Here, have some free chocolate! *tosses it out into the crowd* Oh crap, I hope I didn't hit that guy!

As always, any comments are much appreciated. I really love the feedback whether it's just a thumbs-up sign or tips on how to improve my writing.


	12. Embracing Betrayal

A/N: Not much to say today. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Chapter 12: Embracing Betrayal

Time was up. It had been two weeks to the day since Husani had shown her the invasion plan and according to the date on the map, the battle for the fate of the world was due to begin.

The beautiful weather and lazy calm that had settled over the palace gave no hint of the magnitude of the events that were to occur today. A blazing sun lit up the cloudless azure sky and a slight breeze blew across the city, diminishing the oppressive heat. Egyptian life was proceeding according to routine—no one suspected the fate of the world hung in the balance, and even Isis was tempted to be lulled into a false sense of security. Come evening nothing had changed and the priestess was beginning to believe that maybe Husani had been mistaken after all.

In the throne room where Atem sat deliberating with the council, the situation was the same. But no sooner had the Pharaoh dismissed everyone for the night, than a messenger barged into the room. In a hurried panic, he ran to kneel before his ruler, visibly shaking with fright.

"Pharaoh," his words tumbled out unceremoniously, "we've encountered trouble at the eastern gate! There are monsters there, my lord, huge creatures the likes of which I have never seen before." His arms flailed wildly as he attempted to emphasize the monsters' enormity. "It is only a matter of time before they overrun our defenses."

A tense quiet settled over the chamber at these unexpected words. Everyone present looked towards their king for guidance, and Atem delivered it flawlessly without missing a beat.

"Seth, assemble your priests immediately. Asim, order my horse readied. General Tarik, send word to our nearby forces—they are to return to the capital at once. Everyone else is to report to their respective stations straight away. " While his tone was not at all alarmed or panicky, it served to break the spell of latent calm that surrounded the palace as everyone rushed to carry out their orders.

The Pharaoh himself remained in the hall as he waited for servants to bring him his burnished bronze armor, a determined light shining in his eyes. _So it has begun._

Asim hurried through the palace corridors on his way to the stables, oblivious to everything except the task at hand. In his hurry, he nearly bowled Isis over as he passed her in the hall. With a quick apology, he moved around her.

"Asim, wait!" she called after him. "What's going on? What's happened?"

It wouldn't do to skirt around the issue at a time like this, he couldn't afford to waste any precious time. He bluntly got to the point. "Egypt is under attack, Isis! Return to your room immediately! That's an order," he added after seeing her hesitation. Without waiting for her reply, he whirled around and rushed off.

As if in a daze, Isis let her feet carry her through the familiar passageways back to her room, where she slumped down on the bed. _It's starting. I knew this was going to happen, but everything has been so quiet and I thought…I thought…. Oh Atem, why?_

Ever since she'd finally acknowledged her true feelings for the Pharaoh the pain in her heart had been more acute, and the part of her mind denying his involvement had become more vocal. But who was she to contradict reality? Everything pointed to Atem's betrayal and yet…. Her heart had never lied to her before, and now it was telling her that there was no way this man she cared for—this man she _loved_—could be allied with the darkness. But could she risk trusting her feelings over the facts? It was a dilemma she'd been contemplating all week.

How many times had Halima told her to trust her gut over her head? It was a tried and tested method that had sustained her well in previous days at the temple. And now not only her gut, but her heart and a part of her mind as well, were asking how the man she loved could possibly be as evil as the evidence told? Husani had told her many times not to second guess the facts—was it too risky to do so now? _But if there's any chance at all that Atem is innocent of these crimes, then I _must_ find it!_

And then another side of the argument came in to play. If Atem was not to blame, then what did that mean for Husani? Was he misinformed, blind to the truth, or trying to supplant her faith in the Pharaoh? Did her handsome young savior honestly believe what he had told her or did he have some hidden agenda? Husani was so carefree and full of life—how could a man like him be evil either?

Isis held her throbbing head in her hands. _Something is wrong here, but what? I know the answer is here in my mind, but I just can't seem to find it! I don't have much time until Atem leaves, maybe an hour at most. Come on, Isis, think!_

She stood up and began pacing the length of her room. Every second she spent chasing the suspicion in the back of her mind seemed an age, and in the end she was no closer to uncovering it than she had been when she started. Taking a deep breath, she gave up and just let her mind wander, hoping that if she stopped searching the answer would come to her in some hidden memory. She thought back to the day she had met the Pharaoh, her time at the palace, the Royalty Conference. His eyes, his body, his words had always seemed so genuine to her, never the lying deceit of a traitor.

Her nightmare replayed itself in her head. It had always been the magician who came to save her—the magician with the violet robes and the Pharaoh's majestic bearing. Though Husani had saved her from a real death many times, he was never the one to protect her in her dreams from her darkest fears. As a priestess she had interpreted others' dreams many a time, so why couldn't she figure out her own?

And then she recalled her outing with Husani at Haji's temple. Was the answer locked in that memory? She closed her eyes and tried to remember everything Husani had shown her that day: the prophecy, the contract, the map, and the fifty other scrolls stacked against the wall. Now that she thought about it, those documents were so old yet so intact, there was no way they could have been preserved that well in a building so open to the elements. But what did that mean? She had asked him where his father had gotten the manuscripts—what was it he had told her?

"_He collected all of them from the Royal Hall of Records. They were hidden in a secret compartment beneath the floor and he moved them here when the building burnt down during the Nubians' attack several years ago."_

She considered his remark pensively. _The Royal Hall of Records…the Royal Hall of Records…. _She remembered hearing about the building's fate when the attack was still fresh in the mind of every Egyptian. The Hall had been burnt to the ground and thoroughly destroyed, not one stone remained unscarred. So how was it that mere papyrus scrolls had survived? Every other manuscript had been lost: tax rolls, copies of royal decrees, lists of laws, even important treaties locked in stone bunkers. It wasn't possible that only these documents which incriminated the Pharaoh had survived. Whether they had been hidden in a secret compartment or not, they would have been utterly destroyed in the fire like everything else. Her eyes snapped open. _So that must mean Husani was lying to me about where he got the scrolls. But why would he do that?_

Images of the temple floated through her mind: the hieroglyphics on the walls, the statues lining the walkway, the many oil lamps set up on stone outcroppings …. _There, another inconsistency! If Husani rarely visited the temple as he claimed, then why would there be oil lamps set up and ready to go? Nobody in their right mind would bother to painstakingly place a filled lamp on each of those high stone ledges if they didn't plan on visiting often. And those disturbances in the dust on the floor…I supposed that an animal made them at the time, but they could just as well have been made by a large group of men._

She strode out onto the balcony and gazed out towards the setting sun's rays as she tried to piece all the information together. If Husani had lied to her before, then was she sure he could be trusted? Although Atem had refused to tell her what was going on, he had never lied outright to her face, yet she had been so quick to believe Husani's story about him. Could it be that _Husani_ was the traitor? Was _he_ the one who had been working with the Ministers of Set all along?

"_We are finally finding the answers we've been searching for, and it's all thanks to you."_

All this time he had claimed that it was his uncle, not him, who was involved with the Swords of Ra, so why did he always refer to "we" and "us"?

"_We are finally finding the answers we've been searching for…."_

"…_finding the answers…."_

"…_and it's all thanks to you."_

"Oh gods!" She slumped against the wall as the meaning of the remembered words hit her full on. "I've been helping the wrong person...! The Pharaoh is running straight into the Ministers' open arms because of _me._ Because I was too blind to see the truth," she whispered. She finally understood her nightmare. She had trusted the snake and turned away from her protector and now she was paying for it dearly. _What can I do? Atem will be leaving any moment now and it's too late for me to stop him._

And then her own voice floated back to her.

"_If I've learned anything from the gods it's that…though you may have started down the wrong path, it's never too late to turn back."_

"It's never too late…." She had believed those words then, but did they still apply now after the terrible things she'd done? "I am too far down this path to turn back!" she shouted to the winds. "Goddess Isis, help me! What am I supposed to do?"

But no advice was carried back to her on the gentle breeze, only a simple question.

"_Isn't he worth it?"_

Memories of the Pharaoh flooded her mind.

"_I will always protect you. Nothing will ever hurt you while I am here."_

"_Little priestess."_

"_You are my lotus blossom."_

"_Isis, my flower."_

"_I will always protect you."_

"_Always."_

A fierce determination washed over her countenance. _Yes, goddess, he_ is_ worth it. He is worth the sacrifice of every drop of blood in my body and there is nothing I won't do to save him. I will protect my own! _

"I will forge a new path, _my own_ path!"

Standing up swiftly, she turned on her heal and ran from the room.

* * *

In the courtyard, Atem's stallion pranced nervously beneath him as he discussed some last minute strategies with Seth, Asim, and Nassor, who had recently arrived with reinforcements from his organization. The Pharaoh and High-Priest were going to take half of their forces make a rush through the gate while Nassor and Asim led the other half in a large sweep from behind, capturing the Ministers' in a perfectly executed pincer move.

"Is everyone clear on their orders?" Atem asked one last time. His question was met by a round of grim nods. "Good, then let's be off. Open the gates!" he shouted to the guards by the entrance.

"Pharaoh!"

Atem's head snapped up as he heard the familiar voice call to him. She ran rapidly toward him, nothing but her thin linen dress protecting her from the cool night air. "Isis, go back inside," he ordered. "We don't have time to talk now." She didn't slacken her pace. He sighed. S_he never was one to obey my orders._

"Pharaoh, wait!" she shouted again.

He took advantage of her silence as she halted before him and tried to catch her breath. "I'm sorry, Isis, there's no time for anything now. Egypt is under attack and I need you to be safe! I am ordering you back to your chambers immediately. You are to stay there until I or Asim come and get you." He signaled two guards to escort her back to her room.

She struggled to escape from the men's firm grip on her arms. "Pharaoh, listen to me! Do you really think I'd bother you now with something trivial? This is important!" At his hesitation she added, "This isn't about us, Pharaoh, it's about Egypt!"

"Fine, but make it quick. There's no time to lose. Release her," he ordered the guards.

Isis tugged her arms free and shot a glare at her would-be escort before turning towards Atem again. "Pharaoh, you can't go down to the Ministers, you'll be riding straight into a trap! They know all your strengths and weaknesses, there's no way you can win! Please, don't go," she begged.

"What are you talking about?" Seth interjected. "How could they possibly know such things? My lord, please, she's talking nonsense. We have to move out now!"

Isis dropped her eyes away from Atem's piercing gaze. "They know because I told them," she whispered. "I told them everything I could find out: how strong you had become, how far you were in the investigation, even how many priests you have who can wield this shadow magic. I made a mistake—a _big_ mistake—and for that I'm so very sorry."

Chancing a glance upward, she beheld everyone within earshot staring at her with shocked expressions—Nassor was the only one who managed to keep a stoic façade. Seth was glaring daggers at her, contempt clearly written on his face. Asim looked at her with sad, world-weary eyes. But meeting Atem's gaze was by far the worst: it held all the pain of a wounded animal. He made no effort to disguise the hurt and betrayal in his amethyst orbs. Those eyes which could make her quail in fear or turn her into jelly with one glance. They seared into her very soul, and Isis knew she would never be able to banish this moment from her mind.

"Isis, what are you saying? You…betrayed me?" This was the one moment when he couldn't afford to look weak, yet he couldn't help the faint tremor that entered his voice. His beloved flower had turned against him! _Isis, how could you?_

"I didn't know what I was doing, please believe me! That bastard Husani fed me lies about you. He told me you were working with the Ministers of Set and that you were planning on bringing down Egypt from within. He showed me evidence of this, Pharaoh! I still don't know how he got those documents, but I know now that they're not real."

At a loss for words, Atem ground his teeth in anger. _That snake! I knew Husani wasn't all he appeared to be. I should have forbidden him from going anywhere near Isis from the start and then none of this would have happened! _But as much as he wanted to lay all the blame on the young man, he knew that Isis was at just as much fault. No one could have made her believe those things if she hadn't wanted to.

"Traitor," Seth accused, "you betrayed us to the enemy! Get her out of our sight," he ordered the guards.

This time Isis didn't struggle as the two men gripped her arms tightly. "I'm so sorry…."

Then the Pharaoh found his voice again. "Why didn't you come to me with this, Isis? Why didn't you tell me what was going on? I would have forgiven you for loving Husani, but for trusting him as he spouted his lies? I don't know if I can forgive that…. I could have saved you all this pain, Isi," he said sadly.

The priestess knew he wasn't referring to _her_ pain, but his. The hurt and grief in his voice was too obvious."I never meant to do this to you, Pharaoh, and I wouldn't blame you if you have me killed on the spot. In fact, I would welcome that punishment with open arms. If anything ever happened to you because of me, I would never forgive myself. A life without you isn't worth living," she added softly.

"That's the most sense I've heard out of her mouth yet." Seth's voice was scathing. "Kill her, Pharaoh, or let her rot in the dungeons at least. She is no longer fit to bear the title of 'priestess,' let alone live on as a citizen of Egypt."

"I'm beyond caring what you do to me, Pharaoh, but please, let me help you first! Husani showed me things, _told_ me things that could turn this battle around. Don't let your hatred for me blind you from seeing what I can offer," she entreated. "Let me help fix this mess I have created."

"Give us one good reason why we should trust you," Seth sneered. "You've already betrayed us once, who's to say you won't do it again? In fact, how do we even know you're _still_ not helping the Ministers? Coupled with this 'heartbreaking' story, you could feed us false information and send us to our deaths!"

"That's enough, Seth," Atem murmured. He made an effort to mask his pain behind a stoic façade. "But he's right, Isis. You have shown me that I can no longer trust you." _Not with my heart, and most certainly not with Egypt's fate._

Ignoring his refusal, Isis blurted out what she knew. "Husani showed me a map of the invasion plan." The Pharaoh glanced at her sharply and she knew she had his rapt attention, whether he believed her or not. "This map correctly placed all of the troops stationed around the country. The Ministers have been supplanting your authority in the army and substituting your loyal commanders with their own puppets. They knew you would give the order to recall the soldiers to the capital and once the troops arrive they are planning to dethrone you and take over the city."

General Tarik pushed his way through the ranks towards her, his face livid with anger. "Lies, all lies!" he spat. "The army has always been loyal to the Pharaoh. Are you suggesting that they've infiltrated its ranks under my very nose?"

"It's true! Husani told me so himself. From Memphis they plan to branch out and invade neighboring countries, and after they have captured the Pharaoh's soul they will resurrect Set to aid them in their conquest. I know you have no reason to believe me, but, for Egypt's sake, I am begging you to."

Unexpectedly, Asim, who had remained quiet throughout the entire exchange, spoke up in the priestess's defense. "I believe her, Pharaoh. I've known her long enough to know she's not lying now."

Seth shifted his glare to the old advisor. "You've always had a soft spot for this girl, Asim, it's only natural that you'd deny the truth. She is a traitor!"

Asim ignored the High-Priest's remark and directed his statement towards Atem. "Trust her, my lord."

"Why should I?" The Pharaoh looked at his old friend helplessly. "Why do _you_?"

"Because I believe she never meant to hurt Egypt." _Or you, for that matter._ "This whole time the only motivation she's had for keeping up her charade was to protect Egypt from harm. It doesn't matter who she thought was going to resurrect Set, the point is that she tried to stop it from happening! I think you should give her credit for that much."

For several minutes, silence reigned over the group as Atem considered the best course of action. He too, had known Isis long enough to be able to tell when she was lying. None of the telltale signs were visible: the shifty eyes and fidgety hands were entirely absent. _I cannot trust her, but I do trust you, Asim, and if you think she's telling the truth then…. _Finally, he gave his orders. "General Tarik, I am ordering the temporary removal of all our commanding officers in the field until this matter can be thoroughly investigated. Until then, the troops will be under my direct authority. Nassor, you will dispatch enough trustworthy members of the Swords of Ra to take over command until further notice. All divisions but the one closest to Memphis are to be halted immediately and are not to make another move until I order them to do so. You will also personally head the one remaining division as it enters the capital and ensure the troops' assistance in handling this threat." Atem leveled a stern glare at Tarik as the general let loose an enraged cry. "Am I clear?"

Tarik nodded tersely before spurring his horse out of the gates with Nassor and several of the Swords following closely.

"You're making a mistake, Pharaoh," Seth spat out.

"Nevertheless, my mind is made up," Atem responded. "And now we really must go."

"Wait, there's something else you need to know, Pharaoh" Isis spoke up again. "Though you'll find plenty of the Ministers down by the eastern gate, I'm certain the leaders will not be there. Husani was cowardly enough to get at you only through me and I doubt his boss is any different. No, they'll be hiding out until the worst of the fighting is over, then they will swoop in to destroy you."

"And you know where they are?" Atem asked impatiently.

"I can make a good guess. When Husani showed me his so called evidence, he brought me to an abandoned temple about two hours ride into the desert. It was once the magnificent shrine and tomb of the priest Haji, but now it's nearly hidden in the sands. From what I remember, it looked like the Ministers gathered there often, and it is certainly secluded enough for Husani and his allies to hide out in while keeping a close eye on the state of the city. I'm almost positive they'll be there."

"I know of the temple, my lord," Asim said. "What she says is true—it would be the perfect hideout."

_And do I trust her word on this as well? What if she's sending me straight into a trap? _Atem looked down at the priestess as she hung limply between her two captors. She appeared genuinely heartbroken, but her eyes shown in earnest. _One thing I know for certain, she was never a good actress. I don't think she's faking this, and Asim doesn't seem to either. And Ra only knows how much I want to find Husani. I will make him pay for what he's done! _"Alright," he nodded. "Asim, you stay here and oversee affairs. Seth and I will take several magi and ride to Haji's temple. Their defenses are sure to be weak since the Ministers have poured all their resources into this frontal assault on the city."

"And what of the girl, my Pharaoh?" one of Isis's guards asked gruffly.

Atem paused before responding, "Lock her in her chambers and stand guard. She's not to leave the grounds under any circumstances. I will deal with her later." He glanced briefly down at her, but she averted her eyes. Digging his heals into his stallion's side and tugging sharply on the reins, Atem whirled his mount around and galloped through the gate.

"The Pharaoh may go easy on you, Isis, but I will not forget what you have done. Treason is a capital crime and I will see the punishment served," snarled Seth. Then he too spurred his horse out the gate.

"Let's go," one of the guards commanded. He roughly twisted Isis's arm and pulled her back into the palace as the other prodded her in the back with his sword handle.

Looking behind her, she caught a glimpse of Asim throwing her a sympathetic look over his shoulder before he too rode off.

* * *

Atem and Seth appeared to be no more than fleeting shadows as they rode against the backdrop of the dark desert night. Both men wore expressions of calm resignation, reflecting nothing of the emotions within, but while Seth was fueled by anger and hatred, the Pharaoh derived his energy from his determination to save Egypt—and Isis. After all she had done, he couldn't bring himself to hate his little priestess.

_She may be a traitor, but she truly believed she was doing the right thing. Shouldn't that count for something? _A part of him was truly outraged that she had accepted Husani's lies so easily, but his anger quickly burned out. _I should have been more open with her. I should have explained everything to her the moment she told me about her nightmare. I drove her away, right into Husani's waiting arms._ He ground his teeth at the thought of the young man. _That bastard, he will pay for what he's done!_

Atem channeled all of his angry energy and pain into his fleet footed steed and, sensing his master's urgency, the beast surged forward in response. _I will be ready when the time comes to confront Husani and his mysterious leader. The battle will be difficult enough as it is, I don't need all this emotional baggage. _Behind him he heard the thundering hooves of his companions as they tried to maintain the demanding pace, but the Pharaoh was already far ahead of the others, having easily outstripped Seth and their escort of five priests the moment they left the city.

Tossing a quick glance over his shoulder, Atem could still see faint bursts of light visible on the eastern side of the city, each signaling the coming of a new monster. _I only hope all those creatures are being summoned by _our_ priests and not the enemy's. _It had been difficult for Atem to bypass the struggle on his way out of Memphis; the deafening roars of monsters and clashing of arms mixed with the terrified screams of the citizens were still ringing in his ears. Even so, he knew what he had to do. _Cut off the head of the snake and the body dies._

In the distance now he could make out a dark hulking structure which he assumed to be the temple. An eerie glow was radiating from the entrance, a sure sign that at least some of the Ministers were within. The sensible part of his mind gently reminded him that it would be best to utilize the element of surprise and continue at a stealthy pace, and so he slowed to a loping canter. It wasn't long before the others caught up.

"That must be it," Seth stated as he pulled up beside the Pharaoh.

Atem nodded in response. "There is to be utter silence from this point on." The command was hardly worth giving considering their completely noiseless journey so far, but he felt the situation necessitated a calm reminder.

Upon reaching the towering building all seven men dismounted, their sandaled feet hardly making a sound on the sandy ground. Atem signaled one of the priests to remain behind and guard the horses while the rest of the party continued forward into the temple.

Cautiously, they climbed the stone steps and proceeded inside. Burning oil lamps dimly lit up the cavernous room, casting dancing shadows on the walls. At the head of the chamber were three archways, beyond one of which a faint glimmer of gold signified the final resting place of Priest Haji and all of his worldly possessions. But the treasure was not what caught the newcomers' attention. Before the central archway stood a hooded and cloaked man flanked by two others. He carried a gold plated staff with a Set-animal figurehead, the eyes of which sparkled ruby red.

Atem narrowed his eyes. _The leader._

"Welcome, Pharaoh." A deep voice emanated from within the hood. "We weren't expecting you, but we're so very glad you dropped by. I'm afraid you're not going to be around to witness the main attraction, however, for before we can resurrect the Deity _we need your soul_."

* * *

A/N: Now personally, I wouldn't forgive Isi that easily, but we all know how Atem is. He's so sweet and forgiving at always puts the blame on himself. Poor guy! Just like in season 4 when Yugi's soul is stolen and Yami blames himself for the rest of the show. (Although it kinda was his fault that time.)

**Animelover1002 **- Believe me, I'm glad Isis finally realized her feelings too! It was getting kinda hard for me to tolerate her denial. I mean, honestly, who can resist those gorgeous eyes, that sexy voice, and incredible hair for long?

**Cam Flynn** - Haha, "going down the rockiest part of a river backwards" You really had me laughing with that one. It's a strange analogy but yet so perfect! Although I have to say, I would be pretty scared if I had your rafting experience! You must have gotten soaked and tossed about like no tomorrow. Oh, and I looked into season 0 on your reccomendation and you are totally right! Tea is like a completely different person. I can actually get through an episode without wanting to plug up my ears! I really like the Yami no Game too since, as you said, it proves he's the king of _all_ games.

You have no idea how reassuring it is to know that you can understand Isi's character so well. Sometimes she confuses even me with her thought process, but I eventually iron those out. =P

**Cindy-shan** - Oooh the beach! All we have is cold and snow up here, I wish I could have gone with you! But even without internat access I'm sure you had fun, just as long as you used lots of sunscreen. =] Unfortunately for Seth, the dark _does_ have cookies, and *scary music* they are CHOCOLATE CHIP. Let me tell you, he is _very _tempted. And he hopes you understand the lure choclate has over people. I hope you liked this chap! It was loaded with Atem/Isi feelings just for you. =)

**little runaway **- So, *munch munch* I'm eating your lovely cake as I review, I hope you don't mind. Anyway, I'm glad you think the writing flows so well!I try to insert little details here and there rather than saying "She had brown hair and brown eyes and was just over five feet tall blah blah blah." The latter gets very boring for me and I'm sure it would for you too. =) Aw, I'm a romantic at heart too! It's those little bits of sentimentality that really do it for me, nothing too mushy. I hope you enjoyed this chap as much as the last.

Oh, and regarding the Tea v. Mai duel, I remember seeing that too! The very first card out of Tea's hand was like Shining Friendship or something and at that moment I knew the next 20 minutes of my life would be the worst. How I long for the day when the gang will finally duct tape Tea's mouth shut! (Or at least tone her down just a tad.)

**Pharaoh'sJewel** - Why thankyee, "intense" is my middle name! Just kidding, I'm totally the opposite. =P Anyway, you should enjoy this chapter when Isi _finally_ gets around to the truth. Honestly, that girl has been told so many stories it's a miracle she managed to get it straight.

And **thank you** to all my chibi shy shadow readers! You may hide from me, but you are not forgotten! However, I must ask, what are all these expensive hospital bills for?! I couldn't have hit _that_ many people with the chocolate. Sheesh, you people need to wear helmets. I always where mine eversince my mom dropped me on my head as a child. (Of course, that's just a joke. It was really my brother...lol.) Anyway, see you next time!


	13. The Lengths I'll Go

A/N: The Ancient Egyptian unit of measure was the cubit (approximately 524 mm or 20.6 inches), but while writing this I assumed it would be best to use more modern standards for the sake of comprehension. In this chapter (and throughout the rest of the story if it comes up) I will be recording length in my homeland's unit: feet. Sorry, rest of the world! If it makes you feel any better, I have been a firm advocate of switching over to the metric system from the start. Who came up with the random number 12 inches per foot? Everything would be so much easier in increments of 10!

Disclaimer: Not _that_ much changes in a week.

Chapter 13: The Lengths I'll Go

The Ministers' leader raised a hand and signaled the two men behind him to step forward. "Make sure those priests do not interfere. I will deal with the Pharaoh."

"Of course, but if you don't mind, I'd like a few words with his Highness before I do." Turning towards Atem, one of the Ministers slowly removed his hood, revealing a familiar head of tousled sandy hair and a pair of vibrant green eyes.

"You!" Atem spat out.

"Yes," Husani agreed, "it is I. How very observant of you to notice, Pharaoh. I must confess, I am curious as to how you found this place. No doubt Isis told you? Ah, I can see that must be it. I never should have trusted that bitch. And make no mistake, once you are out of the way no one will be able to protect her from my wrath. All the same, she has been quite useful." A sick smile spread over his face. "She disclosed to us all your strengths and weaknesses, there is no hope of your victory. She has given you over to us on a golden platter, Pharaoh!"

"That's enough, Husani," Atem growled from between clenched teeth. "It was because of _you _that she did those things! But you won't ever get your slimy hands on her again—I'll make sure of it."

"I'm sensing a little hostility, Pharaoh. Was that a threat? You forget that I already know the limit of your powers! There is no way you could defeat me in a duel."

"Unfortunately, Husani," Kek broke in, "the honor of crushing him is not yours. Now go give Runihura a hand with that pathetic excuse for a royal escort."

With one last glance at Atem, Husani strode over to stand beside Runihura, who had already positioned himself before Seth and the other priests. "You and I will have our fight, Pharaoh. If there's anything left of you after Kek's had his way, that is."

"Alright now, Pharaoh," Kek's raspy voice was heard again. "Where were we? Oh yes, you and I were just about to engage in a Shadow Duel so that I could claim your soul for the darkness! So, because I'm feeling generous today, why don't you make the first move?"

Atem had already been preparing to do just that. "I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts!" A resounding crack echoed through the hall and the mighty animal appeared before him, letting loose a deafening roar.

"Not bad, Pharaoh, but you'll have to do better than that!" Kek raised his hands above his head. "Come forth, Disgraced Mage!" With a bright flash of light, the monster materialized. "Now my Mage, destroy his pathetic Gazelle!"

Kek's creature lifted a hand and sent a burst of dark energy speeding across the hall towards its opponent. Within moments, Atem's Gazelle was destroyed, the echoes of its wounded cry lingering long after it had vanished.

Atem clenched his fists and exhaled sharply as his Gazelle's pain was reflected on to him. "You didn't think you could defeat me with one attack, did you? I'm not done yet."

Several yards behind him, Seth rushed forward to take up a position beside his king, but was intercepted by Runihura. He glared at the hooded man before him. "Out of my way!"

"No. _I_ will be your opponent, High-Priest." Summoning up his energy, Runihura cried, "I call upon Newdoria!" In an instant, the fiendish monster stood before its master.

"This won't take long," Seth snapped. "I summon Koumori Dragon!" The purple dragon bared its teeth at the Minister's monster, its yellow eyes narrowed into yellow slits. "Koumori Dragon, eliminate his creature!"

The monster was quick to obey his command. It promptly shot a spout of red flames towards its opponent and hardly had Newdoria raised its arms to defend itself when it was engulfed in the fire and destroyed.

Seth smirked. "Had enough?"

Runihura did not deign a response, instead calling forth another monster to do his bidding. "Lord Poison, I summon you!" With a loud crack, the terrifying creature appeared in the chamber. "Rid the room of his oversized lizard!"

The monster ran towards Seth's dragon, its fangs bared for the kill. Lord Poison grappled with Koumori Dragon, struggling to gain a hold on the beast's scaled body to no avail. After several seconds, both monsters disintegrated, leaving there masters defenseless.

_It was a draw! _Seth glared across the expanse at Runihura and braced for the expected energy drain. _I must summon an even more powerful monster and defeat him quickly so I can help the Pharaoh. _"Alright, time for me to get serious. Vorse Raider, come forth!" With the clang of metal, the axe-wielding beast appeared before him. "You're finished."

Sparing a moment from his own duel, Husani called out, "You're delusional if you think Runihura can be defeated that easily, Seth." Then with a wave of his hand, he commanded his monster to attack and a cry of anguish rang out in the hall as one of the Pharaoh's priests was struck down. "Four on one is hardly fair, but to tell you the truth, all of your skills combined couldn't defeat me!" He grinned into the frightened faces of the three remaining magi. "Prepare to die."

"No, Adofo!" Atem cried as he saw the priest collapse in a cloud of dust.

"Pharaoh," Kek barked, "pay attention to your own duel or face the consequences. Disgraced Mage, attack him directly!"

The force of the Mage's attack hurled Atem halfway across the room before his body skidded to a stop in front of one of the many statues lining the walls, his head cracking against the sharp stone with a sickening thud. But his bodily injuries were nothing compared to the spasm of pain that gripped his heart as the shadow magic struck home. He placed one hand over his chest in an effort to steady its violent beating.

"Pharaoh!" Seth shouted from across the hall. "Are you alright?" Once again, he tried to run to his king's side, but was stopped by Runihura and his newly summoned Helpoemer.

Atem struggled to get up. "I'm fine, Seth. Don't worry about me." Gently, he dabbed at the blood slowly oozing from the gash in his skull. A searing pain stabbed through his head and he was forced to lean against the statue to steady himself.

Kek laughed boisterously in his opponent's face. "Come now, don't tell me the mighty Pharaoh has had enough already. You haven't even put up a fight!" He prepared to send his Mage in for another strike. "Disgraced Mage, attack him again!"

The monster swooped in for the kill, but was cut off from its target by a blinding flash of light. With a screech of rage, it turned to face its new opponent and prepared to direct its attack towards the great beast.

"Behold," Atem shouted, "Curse of Dragon!"

"No!" Kek cried. "Stop your attack, my Mage!" But it was too late. His monster shattered before his eyes as Atem's dragon retaliated with a blast of fire. Kek dropped to one knee and wildly clutched his chest to alleviate the pain his Mage had suffered. _How could the Pharaoh still have enough energy to summon a beast of such great power?! He suffered a direct hit just moments ago which should have drained his energy completely!_ "You will pay for that, Pharaoh," he growled.

Husani glanced at his master with brief concern before turning back to his own duel. _Oh well, if Kek cannot defeat the Pharaoh then that means there will be more left over for me. _He turned back to his remaining three opponents. _And these pathetic priests won't last much longer._ "Go, Earl of Demise!" With a sharp hand gesture, he directed his creature to strike down another of the magi.

The wounded priest's cry rang out in time with Seth's as the High-Priest's monster was crushed by Runihura's Helpoemer. Breathing heavily, he held a hand tightly over his chest. _Vorse Raider is one of my strongest monsters and he defeated it like it was nothing!_

It was true, Runihura hardly looked drained at all by the battle. He even had enough energy to taunt Seth to his face. "It appears the mighty High-Priest isn't so powerful after all! Your monsters are nothing in the face of my strength. You have yet to see the full extent of my abilities!"

"You haven't defeated me yet." Seth shot him a vicious glare. _But how long will it be until he does? The Pharaoh is badly wounded, two of my best priests are down, and I myself am starting to feel the strain. We can't hold out much longer!_

_

* * *

_

Isis flopped miserably onto her bed. She had told the Pharaoh everything she knew, there wasn't much else she could do except endure the interminable wait until he got back. Rolling over onto her stomach, she propped her head up on her hands and tried to stem the tide of unanswered questions flowing through her mind. Had he made it to Haji's temple already? Had he run into trouble on the way? Was he fighting Husani and the others right now? Was he winning? And what about the city? Had Asim managed to subdue the monsters at the gate? She shifted her gaze to the open balcony, but was unable to see anything of the battle. She sighed, but really hadn't expected anything different, for her room faced in the exact opposite direction of the eastern gate.

"Memphis is under attack, the Pharaoh is fighting against the Ministers' leader, and here I am, stuck in this room and unable to lift a finger to help anyone," she said angrily to herself. "Atem is so busy saving the world, but who's going to save _him_? The Ministers of Set are too strong!" As if on cue, the wind carried the terrified screams of civilians and the roars of monsters into her room.

_At least the Pharaoh has Seth with him. The High-Priest is strong, he will protect Atem. _She made an effort to banish all suspicions about the priest from her mind. After all, he had proved his loyalty just now, hadn't he? His outrage at her betrayal and desire for swift retribution had certainly fooled her.

Slowly, the hours passed and the moon rose ever brighter in the sky. Isis tried passing the time with sleep, but the combined force of her anxiety and her nightmare made it very difficult. She fiddled with her belongings, paced about the room, and finally ensconced herself precariously on the balcony rail, hoping the brisk night air would ease her mind.

As she sat there, she prayed to the gods, asking them to bestow their favor and protection upon the Pharaoh. "Give him the strength to get through this trial and save the world from evil! And please goddess Isis, if I have ever served you well, then hear my plea now. Keep him safe! Don't let any harm befall him." She looked skywards as if expecting some indication that her prayer had been heard. "At least give me a sign! Please, I need to know that he's alright," she added softly. But only the cries of pain and terror floated back to her on the breeze.

Just then, a sudden fierce pain stabbed through her heart and she clutched her chest to contain the agony. This feeling was unlike any other she'd experienced, it wasn't the dull ache she'd become so familiar with over the past few days, but the pain of an open wound. Immediately, she recognized it for what it was: the goddess's sign. Unfortunately, it hadn't been the one she was hoping for.

"Atem!" she cried into the night. _He's hurt! I need to go to him!_

She ran back into the room and paused with her hand on the heavy wooden door. There was no way the guards would let her past, the Pharaoh's orders had been clear._ But how else am I to get out?_ Her gaze swept the room, finally alighting on the balcony. Hurriedly, she stepped back outside and glanced over the edge. It was difficult to judge the distance in the darkness, but she estimated it was a drop of about fifteen feet. Gulping nervously, she swung one leg over the rail. _Sure, I can make that. Besides, the plants below will break my fall…I think._ She looked down once more, steeling herself for the jump.

"Wait, hang on a second!" she said to herself. Going back inside, she tore off her veil and ran to open the ebony box which she always kept on her dresser. Brushing aside the papyrus tissue paper, she picked up the stunning ivory lotus clip Atem had given her and swiftly pinned back a few strands of her hair. "Alright, now I'm ready."

Taking a deep breath, she walked back outside and swung her legs over the balcony rail. Closing her eyes, she said, "Okay, I jump on three. One, two, thr—whoa!"

With a crash, she landed in the bushes below. Apparently, the goddess had thought it prudent to bolster her priestess's courage by sending a swift gust of wind to help her on her way. Daintily, Isis picked herself out of the prickly shrubs, ignoring the twinge of pain in her ankle. She quickly brushed herself off and unsuccessfully tried to remove all the twigs and leaves from her hair. _So even when I'm _not_ with Husani I manage to look terrible. Fantastic._

She glanced briefly upward towards her room. There was no sound coming from inside, evidently the guards hadn't heard her fall. _Good. Now I just need to get out of here. _She had definitely gotten better at navigating her way through the garden since her first embarrassing experience there, but doing so in the dark was another matter. Using the pale moonbeams to light her way, she headed off in the direction she assumed the exit was in, and was surprised to find that her feet didn't lead her astray. Granted, she took a few wrong turns here and there, but arrived safely inside the palace within twenty minutes.

Most of the halls were empty since all the soldiers and guards had been called down to assist in defending the gate, so it was fairly easy for the priestess to traverse the passageways unnoticed. Slipping quietly out one of the hidden servants' entrances, she ran across the grounds towards the stables. This building too was virtually empty—of people as well as animals. Ever the practical one, she grabbed one of the empty satchels hanging on the wall and threw in a water-skin as well as small clay jar of healing balm and a box of poppy seeds.

Slinging the leather bag across her back, she gathered the necessary tack and rushed over to one of the few remaining stalls which housed a horse. She entered softly and quickly threw a cushioning blanket over the mare's back. Finally, she bridled her mount and led it outside where she adroitly swung up into the saddle. Then, digging her heals into the animal's sides, she galloped out of the still open gate and towards the city outskirts.

_I've ruined my career, broken the Pharaoh's trust, and betrayed Egypt to her enemies, but goddess, believe me when I say though it may kill me, there's no counting the lengths I'll go to atone for my sins. _With desperate determination, she urged her horse still faster and was soon swallowed up by desert night.

_I'm coming, Pharaoh, just hang on until I get there. I won't lose you!_

_

* * *

_

"Now I summon Swordstalker!" Seth cried. With a loud crack, the warrior monster appeared beside its master, the dim light reflecting eerily off of its sharp blade.

"A pathetic attempt to stall for time, High-Priest," Runihura called. "Our creatures are equal in strength and would both be destroyed in a battle. But perhaps that was your plan? You think that by eliminating my powerful beast you could finish me off? Surely you realize that when your own monster was destroyed you would have sealed your fate? Just look at you! You can hardly stand, there's no way you would survive the loss of such a powerful being. I, on the other hand, would come away unharmed. Face it, your energy reserves are nothing compared to mine. The outcome of this duel is inevitable."

"You're right," Seth replied, "the outcome of this duel _is_ inevitable: I will win!" _But he has a point. I was going to attack him with Swordstalker and hope that the destruction of his monster would wipe him out, but I'm not so sure that will work now. He is still at full power, but I am already reaching my limits. The backlash of an attack would destroy me while hardly incapacitating him. And if I fail to survive, who will protect the Pharaoh?_ He glanced over at his exhausted king. _I need a better plan._

"Can't make up your mind? Allow me to help you out. I release my Helpoemer back to the darkness in order to summon an even stronger creature!" With a wave of his hand, he permitted the beast to cross back over into its own world unscathed. "And now come forth, Serpent Night Dragon!" Where Runihura's fiend had been standing moments before, a huge dragon now appeared, its narrow red eyes staring menacingly at Seth's beast. "Now you don't have such a tough decision to make. No matter who attacks, ultimately it will be _you_ who loses. So, why don't I do the honors? Serpent Night Dragon, attack Swordstalker now!"

Launching itself off the ground, the dragon sped towards its opponent. Wrapping its body tightly around the warrior-beast, it squeezed with increasing force until the monster shattered.

_I can't breathe!_ Seth gasped painfully as he felt an invisible band tightening around his own lungs, squeezing the life from him. When Swordstalker was destroyed, the pressure around his chest was released, only to be replaced by an equally sharp pain in his heart. Sucking in air greedily, he tried to suppress the cry of agony that threatened to break free. "I'm not done yet," he panted out.

"High-Priest Seth!" one of the two remaining escort magi called out fearfully.

"If I were you I wouldn't pay attention to distractions," Husani advised nastily. "Earl of Demise, eliminate him!" With an evil laugh, the monster mercilessly crushed the priest. "One down, one to go," Husani said remorselessly.

The remaining priest looked at the young Minister with wide, terrified eyes. Within hours, three of his comrades had been struck down by this man who seemed impervious to their attacks. For every strong monster they summoned, he would call forth an even more powerful one. The winner of this duel seemed obvious. Suddenly, the Pharaoh's strong voice reached him from across the great expanse.

"Don't give up, Musim! The fate of the world depends upon the outcome of this battle—we cannot let the darkness take hold! You are one of the few strong and brave to defeat him. I know you can do it!" Atem was relieved to see that his words had the desired effect, for the priest seemed to be rallying his courage. _Husani underestimates my people if he thinks they can be defeated so easily._

"Quite a touching speech, Pharaoh," Kek scoffed, "but allow me to open your priest's eyes to reality. We are not the dark ones—it is you who is the evil one! You and your father!"

Atem glared at his opponent. "What are you talking about?"

"Your father ruined my life! He destroyed everything I held most dear, even my family and my home. You are his son, and so carry on his legacy of evil and lust for power. And now, the son will pay for the sins of his father, for I will destroy you! You should have attacked me when you had the chance, Pharaoh, for now I summon Dark Necrofear!" In an instant, the dark fiend appeared in the room, its form swathed in shadows.

"I don't know what you're talking about. My father was a just and honorable man! He only ever did what was right and good for Egypt."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, Pharaoh. Don't you know the origins of that item around your neck? The Millennium Puzzle was only one among the seven forged from the blood of ninety-nine souls from the small village of Kul Elna. Your father mercilessly wiped out an entire town in the name of peace! I am only returning the favor. With Set's arrival, the era of the pharaohs will come to an end and a new age will arise from its ashes. There is only one more thing I need to complete my plans, and you know what that is. So give me your soul! Dark Necrofear, eliminate his beast!"

Black tendrils of shadow reached out from around Kek's monster and slowly enveloped Curse of Dragon. With a screech of agony, Atem's creature unsuccessfully struggled to break free before finally giving into the darkness.

Atem shivered as the cold of Dark Necrofear's shadows was reflected onto his own body, and fell to one knee breathlessly as his dragon was shattered. "You dare call me evil when you are ushering in the very incarnation of wickedness? Or are you too insane to see the consequences of your actions? My father made a grave mistake when he ordered the destruction of that village, but I truly believe he did it only to save Egypt. And even so, you cannot take your revenge on the innocent inhabitants of this world!"

"Is that so? And I suppose you're going to stop me?" With a bark of laughter, he strode over to his fallen adversary. Wrapping one tanned hand around Atem's neck, he lifted the Pharaoh back onto his feet and slammed his body against the wall. "I hardly think so. Look at you, look around you. You are too weak to even protect your priests, let alone yourself."

_He's right. _Out of the corner of his eye, Atem could see the destruction the battle had caused. Three of his priests lay unconscious or dead on the floor, Seth stood defenseless before a raging dragon, and the once beautiful temple had been brought near to ruins. _But I can't give up. I won't give up. The fate of the world depends on me!_

The spark of defiance in the Pharaoh's eyes only fueled Kek's hatred. "You don't know when to quit, do you? Well, perhaps I'll make you watch as Husani eliminates your last priest and Runihura crushes your loyal friend, just so you can see how powerless you truly are." Without loosening his grip, he violently twisted Atem's head towards the battlefield.

Black spots began to swim before the Pharaoh's eyes, Kek's strong hold around his neck was slowly suffocating him. "I don't understand," he choked out. "All this to get your revenge?" He struggled to stay awake, but he was gradually slipping into unconsciousness. "Just who _are_ you?"

"Who am I? To my underlings I am known as Kek, the mortal embodiment of the darkness. But I will tell you my true name, Pharaoh, so when you reach hell you can tell the gods who sent you. Remember this name, for it will be the last one you ever hear." With his free hand, he pushed back his hood to reveal a head of erratic white hair and a pair of wild eyes. Then, bending his head down close to Atem's ear he whispered one word.

"Bakura."

* * *

A/N: Bet y'all didn't see THAT coming!

**Animelover1002** - As you can see, everyone survived this chapter more or less intact, and hopefully nobody will go off dying...yet. But I guess you'll just have to wait and see what happens, lucky you! =P Wait, minor correction, after your little rampage I'm not so sure Husani could be called "intact." lol

**Cindy-shan** - Yeah, I got teary eyed in parts of Season 4 too. For Atem, losing Yugi must really have been like losing a part of himself. Whoa, scary thought there. Anway, I hope this chap lived up to your expectations. Hopefully my descriptions got the image across. Just think about Kaiba's giant holograms taking over the world...yeah, that'll work! And don't worry, this wasn't the final battle. There's still plenty more to come!

**Cam Flynn** - Aww (now that _was_ a cutesy 'aww,' =D), thanks! I do try my best to please. I'm glad you found Asim's words meaningful, I try to put what little wisdom I have to share in his mouth, although there isn't that much rattling around up here. =P I really like Asim's character, though. He's like the old yet lovable uncle of the group who always has his heart in the right place. Anywho, hope you enjoyed this!

**Girl of Games** -Ah, there you are! You're my little shadow reader who occasionally pops in for an appearance. A much appreciated appearance, let me tell you. I must say, I was a little worried we'd lost you, it's hard to see what goes on in the darkness over there where my chibi readers hang out. ;-) I'm glad you're loving the story, I write it just for that reason. Hopefully, this chapter lived up to your expectations.

**Pharaoh'sJewel** - Whoa, two intense chappies in a row! I'm on a roll! And no worries, we still have a long way to go! Don't think you can shut me up that easily, lol.

**little runaway** - Oh yes! Authors ditching their stories right in the middle of the good part is one of my pet peeves too. You have permission to hunt me down if I ever disappear for too long. ;-) Oh and speaking of Season 4, although the whole Atem losing Yugi thing was really sad, I thought it had its funny parts too. Some of their lines just cracked me up. Like when Dartz pointed out how Atem always makes these inspiring speeches and asked him if he ever got tired of being right, or when Seto comments on how he _always_ draws the right card when he's about to lose. I always wondered if the characters noticed those things themselves, but I guess they do! Anways, vielen dank for the cookies. I will treasure them always...well, until I eat them, that is.

And of course, where would I be without all my chibi shy shadow readers who enjoy the story but don't have time to review? **Thank you** all so much! You make my day every time you drop by.

Alright then, your reviews inspire me to continue so please leave a comment if you're enjoying this fic. See you next time!


	14. Delicate Strength

A/N: So apparently quite a few people were expecting Bakura's unruly white head to be under Kek's hood. Congrats you guys! To anyone who didn't guess, I purposely didn't give too many clues away, so don't beat yourselves up. The other thing I have to say is: wow, this chapter came in at a whopping 13 pages, so y'all had better enjoy it! Speaking of page numbers, I forgot to mention last week that the previous chapter marked the first 100 pages of this story. I'm very impressed with myself. Anyway, I'll let you hop to it now. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If at first you don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, try, try again. Or just give up and face reality.

Chapter 14: Delicate Strength

The view of Haji's temple was vastly different from the one she had encountered on her previous ride there with Husani. The three statues guarding the entrance had sunk deeper into the sands and were leaning precariously to one side. Large cracks and fissures rent the walls and sharp fragments of rubble littered the area surrounding the building. If this is what the outside looked like, what awaited her within?

The mare rapidly approached the temple, her long strides quickly eating up the short distance. From the dim light leaking out of the building, Isis could see the lone figure of a man standing without. Barely had she reached him when she leapt off her mount's back, obviously startling him and the several horses in his care greatly.

"You're with the Pharaoh?" she demanded abruptly. Of course, she knew she would receive an affirmative answer. The Ministers would not be standing idly outside the battleground.

"Yes," he stuttered, clear tremors of terror lacing his voice. "Y-you're Lady Isis. I r-recognize you from the palace."

She nodded grimly. "What's going on in there?"

"I d-don't know. The Pharaoh ordered me to stay out here with the horses and wait for his return. Up until a few moments ago I could hear the battle raging on, but now all is strangely silent." Reaching up a gentle hand, he attempted to calm the skittish beasts by his side.

Isis glanced at his frightened face before thrusting her mare's reins at him. "Here. I'm going in."

"Lady Isis, I don't know if—"

But the rest of his words were drowned out as she rushed up the stone steps and into the temple. The sight that greeted her was not at all pleasant. Seth stood with his back to her, staring down death in the form of a gigantic dragon. Husani was off to one side, gloating over the bodies of three priests lying prone on the floor while leering evilly at the last one standing. A sudden urge to physically hurt the young Minister overtook her, but she quelled the feeling quickly. _That will have to wait. For right now, I need to find the Pharaoh._

She hurriedly scanned the room, searching anywhere for a glimpse of that familiar tricolored head. She saw another Minister standing slightly behind one of the statues lining the wall, his gaze clearly focused on something—or some_one_—before him. She couldn't see what it was, for the statue obstructed her view, but she had a bad feeling as to who it might be. Stepping cautiously into the light, she looked around the stone carving only to have her worst feeling confirmed. There, hanging limply in the Minster's chokehold, was the Pharaoh, his eyes closed in defeat. The white-haired Minster leaned his head close to Atem's and whispered something inaudible in the Pharaoh's ear.

Throwing caution to the wind, Isis ran across the open chamber towards him. _I hope I'm not too late! Please, gods, don't let me be too late!_

She could see him slowly slipping away. His arms fell limply by his sides and his mouth hung slightly open in a last gasp for air. He was dangerously close to the brink of the abyss, the darkness from which he could never return. Snatching up a sharp fragment of the rubble that littered the floor, she threw it with all her might at the Minister holding him. Blinking back tears, she flew to him and screamed his name in a desperate attempt to recall him to the mortal world, begging him—_willing_ him—to hear her cry.

"Atem!"

* * *

"Once I have fed your soul to the darkness, Set will be free to roam the earth once again and I will take my rightful place by his side," Bakura whispered. "Then, one by one I will seize the Millennium Items and use their power as my own! And I think I will start with your Puzzle." He dropped his gaze greedily to the golden pyramid hanging around the Pharaoh's neck. "As the sole survivor of Kul Elna, the village which bore your father those items, it is only fitting that their power ultimately resides with me, don't you think?"

Atem struggled to respond, but could force no words past the strangling grip round his throat. Gradually his eyes closed, succumbing to the oppressive darkness that at least offered relief from the pain. Even the agony of his lungs, screaming from want of oxygen, began to fade as he slipped further into unconsciousness.

"_Pharaoh!"_

He was walking through shadows when he heard the call. The darkness clouded his memories, but still he knew that voice. Delicate yet strong, wild as a desert storm yet longing to be tamed—he _knew_ that voice. He halted his footsteps as he reached the edge of the precipice.

"_Pharaoh!"_

A ghostly form appeared behind him, an ethereal phantom from the back recesses of his mind. Soon it was joined by others: Asim, Seth, Nassor, his father, his friends, his people. All beckoned to him, pleading with him to fight off the shadows. But it was _her_ voice he heard the loudest.

"_Pharaoh, wait!"_

"_Please, don't go."_

And then another cry pierced through the darkness, stronger and more real than the echoes of his memories.

"Atem!"

Suddenly the pressure on his neck was released and his body crumpled to the floor. With a gasp, blessed oxygen poured into his dying system and awareness slowly started to seep back into him. He could feel the hard stone floor against his cheek, heard Bakura's blood splatter to the ground from somewhere high above him, and when he cracked his eyes open, he could see the solid figure of his divine phantom running towards him.

* * *

Though it seemed ages to Isis, the time it took for her to run across the chamber was only a matter of seconds. By that time, the stone she had thrown at the Minister had embedded itself deeply in his shoulder and he had released his death grip on the Pharaoh.

A violent swear passed Bakura's lips as he glared at the interfering priestess with obvious killing intent. He clutched his shoulder tightly in an attempt to stem the steady flow of blood and shouted furiously to his henchman. "Husani!"

Before she could react, strong hands gripped her from behind and forced her to her knees. Hot breath brushed against her cheek as a familiar voice cooed in her ear.

"So we meet again, Isis, though not under the circumstances I had hoped for. But know this, you have a lot to answer for." Husani spun her around and landed a forceful fist on her cheek, a smug grin spreading over his face when he heard his bare knuckles connect with bone. "That's just a little taste of what I'm going to do to you when this is over, bitch."

The sound of splintering bone awoke a dormant fire within Atem. What little energy he had left rushed rampant through his body, aching to be put to use. Within his limited range of vision, he could see Isis's body lying prostrate on the floor not ten feet from him. A flash of gold caught his eye, and he recognized the Millennium Puzzle nearby. The object seemed to be pulsating with a hidden power, its edges glowing softly in the dim light.

Bakura was still too incensed to notice as the Pharaoh's hand weakly crept towards the Puzzle. Instead, he directed livid eyes at Husani and the captured priestess. "You were supposed to have taken care of her, Husani! And you," he crouched down to Isis's level and roughly twisted her face towards him. A murderous light entered his eyes as a new idea struck him. "I will make the Pharaoh watch as I cut you to pieces before his very eyes." From within the folds of his cloak he withdrew a serrated knife, its tip still caked in dried blood from its last victim. His long fingernails cut deep into her flesh as he grabbed her upper arm and heaved her to her feet.

Blood trickled down her cheek as he dug the sharp blade into the tender flesh below her eye, but she refused to give voice to the fierce terror that gripped her. It was useless to struggle against Husani's vice-like grip or to try to defend herself from the coming torture. Instead, she stared defiantly into Bakura's eyes and braced herself for the inevitable. _I have failed you, Atem. I'm sorry._

A sudden bright light arrested the attention of all within the temple. With a cry of rage, Bakura pinpointed its source. "You!" He rushed towards the Pharaoh, but failed to pass through the barrier of golden light that seemed to surround his fallen adversary.

Atem sat weakly with his back against the wall, the Millennium Puzzle clutched tightly in both hands, a strong glow originating from the object. Though it was hardly more than a whisper, his voice was clear and firm. "I call upon the powers of the Millennium Puzzle in order to summon Dark Magician!"

A brilliant flash of light and a loud crack heralded the arrival of the Pharaoh's guardian. Isis drew a sharp intake of breath as she recognized her own protector. _He is the one from my nightmare, the one who always risked himself to protect me. Dark Magician…._ His violet-robed form hovered just above the ground, and it seemed to Isis that he glanced reassuringly at her before he returned his hard stare to the Ministers before him.

From across the room, Seth took heart at his king's comeback. _Of course! Why didn't I think of it before? My Millennium Item will give me strength!_ Even as he thought it, energy seemed to be flowing back into him from the gold object at his side. Holding the Rod out before him he shouted, "I call upon Blue-Eyes White Dragon! My creature of light will banish your darkness."

If it weren't for the agonizing pain in her jaw, Isis's mouth would certainly have dropped open in awe at the immense dragon. It let loose a fierce roar, revealing rows of sharp pointed teeth, and glared at Seth's opponent with incredibly blue eyes. The dim light reflected dazzlingly off of the dragon's pure white body, nearly blinding all who beheld it. _So it's true! These monsters _do_ exist!_ Looking around, she saw others she hadn't noticed before. A blue-skinned fiend lingered beside the white-haired Minister, a hunchbacked creature stood victoriously atop the body of the fourth priest, and the snakelike dragon she had paid little attention to before cowered in the face of its white counterpart.

The silence was broken as the Pharaoh and his High-Priest simultaneously called out their attacks:

"Dark Magician, end this with Dark Magic Attack!"

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon, destroy his creature and wipe him out with White Lightening Attack!"

For a moment the room was split into night and day as the monsters' energy collided. The radiance of Blue-Eyes' lightening illuminated every nook and cranny on its side of the room, chasing away even the darkest of shadows. Indeed, the bright light would have lit up the entire chamber if it hadn't been met by the black glow of Dark Magician's energy halfway.

The result of the two attacks was devastating. Both Serpent Night Dragon and Dark Necrofear had been blasted into oblivion before either could retaliate. Even Earl of Demise vanished as Husani was forced to release his hold on the creature in order to preserve enough energy to remain conscious. Runihura lay unmoving on the floor where the force of the blast had thrown him, one arm flung protectively across his face in a last effort at defense. Bakura was on his hands and knees before the Pharaoh, chest heaving as he gasped for air. All around them, new faults ran through the rock walls and the stones began to crumble ominously. A huge crack rent the air as the ceiling split in two and rubble began crashing down around them. The columns supporting the ceiling wobbled dangerously on their foundations.

"The temple is collapsing!" Seth cried. His dragon placed a protective wing around him to shield him from the falling rocks.

"Husani, get us out of here," Bakura ordered as he struggled to stand up.

The young Minister nodded and let go his hold on Isis. "I summon Spirit Reaper!" Amidst the rising dust cloud and rubble, a flying monster rose up before them, waving its scythe menacingly in the priestess's face. Running over to Bakura, Husani allowed the other man to lean on him as they climbed onto Spirit Reaper's back. "Runihura?" he questioned.

Bakura glanced in the fallen Minister's direction. "Leave him. This place is going to cave in any second."

The monster took off, weaving its way between the crashing stones as it headed for the entrance.

"Blue-Eyes, follow them," Seth commanded.

"No, Seth," Atem murmured weakly, "there's no time for that now. We have to get out of here." Using the statue behind him for support, he levered himself up. "Dark Magician, carry Isis outside." Obediently, the monster glided over to the priestess and bent down to lift her.

"I don't think so," she said with annoyance as she painfully sidestepped the magician's outstretched arms. "I'm fine. It's _you_ who oughtn't to be walking. Or at least use Dark Magician's strength for someone who most certainly can't." She motioned towards the four prone figures on the floor. "Your priests are out cold."

"Alright," he capitulated. "Get my men out," he directed his monster.

Dark Magician nodded and sped towards the fallen magi. Lifting one man under each arm, he hurriedly took off out the entrance.

The temple was truly crumbling by now. The pale light of dawn streamed through large fractures in the ceiling and before them the archway leading to Haji's sarcophagus caved in. Dodging jagged stones, Seth rushed over to where Isis and Atem stood. Positioning one of the Pharaoh's arms over his shoulder, he allowed Atem to lean on him as they made their way back towards Blue-Eyes.

Following the High-Priest's example, Isis ran towards the unconscious priests and began half-supporting half-dragging one of them towards the waiting dragon. When she reached the beast's side, she handed her burden off to Seth, who quickly swung the man up onto Blue-Eyes' back after the Pharaoh.

It took another few minutes for Isis and Seth to move the remaining priest from his position on the floor to the dragon's back, and then to realize that Atem was no longer aboard. The priest and priestess looked around frantically for their king before Seth finally spotted him dragging Runihura's still form towards Blue-Eyes as well.

"Pharaoh, leave him!" Seth shouted above the din. "You're much too weak as it is and we have to get out _now_!"

Atem shook his head stubbornly. "No, I won't leave a man to be buried alive in this place." A large chunk of rock fell from the ceiling, cutting off his path.

The High-Priest hurried to the Pharaoh's assistance, breathing heavily from exertion. _Millennium Rod, my body is weakening. Give me strength! _Once again, he felt power surging through his system, giving him just enough energy to hoist Runihura's heavy body onto the white dragon before tossing Atem up as well. "Blue-Eyes, go!" he ordered before Atem could protest. "We'll be right behind you!"

Looking behind him, he grabbed Isis's wrist and pulled her towards the exit. The stone columns supporting the door looked dangerously close to collapsing. _We have to hurry!_ With all his remaining strength he surged forward, keeping a firm grip on the girl behind him as she stumbled to keep up. Through the exit he could see the welcome sunlight reflecting a shiny white off his dragon in the distance. _The Pharaoh made it. Thank the gods!_

A thunderous crash behind them alerted him that the head of the temple at fallen. Looking back over his shoulder, he saw the two farthest columns topple over into their neighbors, creating a giant domino effect that would certainly bring the temple down. As the two columns closest to them fell, a rush of air at their backs gave them the momentum they needed to reach the exit. On the breath of the gods they flew the remaining distance, Seth swinging Isis's light form through the open archway before leaping out himself.

Behind them, the temple crumbled to the ground, sending a raging dust cloud high into the air.

* * *

"Isis! Seth!" Atem called. Fearfully he watched as the building collapsed, unsure as to whether the priest and priestess were still inside. Anxiously his gaze roamed the desert, but was unable to see past the monstrous cloud of sand lingering over the site.

_Did they make it out in time? _After Seth had flung him onto Blue-Eyes White Dragon's back, the monster had flown straight out of the temple, only coming to a stop once it was several sand dunes away from the collapsing building. Atem had ordered the dragon to turn back for his companions, but it would obey no commands other than its master's. From where he sat perched atop the dragon's smooth white back, he could do nothing but watch as the temple fell apart.

Hardly had the last stone hit the ground when he turned his gaze on the magician hovering by his side. "Let's go." Silently, he urged Blue-Eyes to follow his own monster's lead and head towards the wreck, and was pleased to find that the dragon responded—it too was eager to locate its master.

Fittingly, it was the Millennium Rod that guided them to the two still forms on the ground. A flash of gold off its surface was more than enough to catch the Pharaoh's searching eye as they circled above the cloud. "Over there!" He pointed to where Isis and Seth lay half buried in the sand. The minute the dragon touched down he slid off its back and ran over to the priestess's side. "Isis? Isi?" He shook her shoulder tentatively.

She gave a dull moan to signify she was still alive before cracking her eyes open. Spitting out a mouthful of sand she murmured an exaggerated, "Owww…. Seth threw me like a ragdoll. I think my arm's out."

The corner of his mouth twitched upward. _That's my girl, as sarcastic as ever._ He paused to reassure her that her arm was still attached to her body before turning towards the High-Priest. Seth lay face down not three feet from her, blood oozing from a shard of stone lodged in his leg. Gently, Atem rolled him over onto his back, but was cut off before he could speak.

"Are you hurt, my Pharaoh?"

"It's nothing the healers won't be able to fix," he answered quickly. "How do you feel? Can you move?"

"Yes." _Although it hurts all over to do so. I don't even think I have the energy to open my eyes._

Digging herself out of the sand, Isis took the satchel off her back and dumped its contents into the sand. "There should be enough here for the three of us."

Reluctantly, Seth opened his eyes. "Enough of what?"

"Water, balm, and poppy seeds. I grabbed them from the stable stock before I left." She winced. Now that the adrenaline was fading, the pain in her jaw was starting to act up. She held the water-skin and several seeds out to the Pharaoh. "Here."

He shook his head. "You first."

In one swift movement she downed the seeds and took a sip of water before silently handing them over to her companions.

Atem followed her example. He hadn't realized how parched he was until the cool water flowed down his throat, but he dutifully passed the skin to Seth before drinking anymore.

The High-Priest swallowed the remaining poppy seeds gratefully. They would help with the pain—at least for the time being. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and took a sip of water before handing it back to Isis.

Leaning the skin upright against her leg, the priestess tore a strip of linen from the hem of her dress and then soaked it with water. "Pharaoh…" she gestured to the ground in front of her. It wasn't a request—she'd have none of his chivalry this time around. He needed medical attention immediately and he was going to get it.

Recognizing the determination in her eyes, Atem submitted without hesitation and moved so he was sitting in front of her. He grimaced as the wet cloth touched his open head wound, but gradually the sting subsided. Her hands were exceedingly gentle yet thorough as they wiped the caked blood away, and he allowed himself to relax into her ministrations. From the corner of his eye he watched as she lifted the lid of the clay jar and dipped her fingers into the healing balm, a contended sigh escaping him as she massaged the cool gel into his scalp around the wound. The cream's pungent odor soon assailed his senses and he found himself missing the sweet smell of fresh herbs that was Isis's usual scent. _Fresh herbs…? When did I first notice that?_ It was with slight disappointment that he complied when she pushed him away to make room for Seth.

The High-Priest surprisingly put up no resistance as she stretched out his leg in front of her. A stray stone shard had embedded itself in his calf and she could feel his muscles tense as she probed the tender flesh around it. She re-soaked the strip of cloth before holding his leg steady as she prepared to pull out the fragment.

"This is probably going to hurt," she said apologetically.

Seth merely nodded and gritted his teeth, watching as she tightened her grip on the shard before tugging it free. The hot pain was quickly lessened by the wet cloth she placed over the wound as she tried to staunch the flow of blood.

"It's deep, but clean-cut. You should be fine for now, but make sure the healers see to it once we get back to the palace." After cleaning it out, she smeared the cool balm on top and firmly wrapped the cloth around it as a makeshift bandage.

Seth nodded his thanks and glanced over to where Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Dark Magician had deposited the priests and Runihura before he and Atem had released them back to their world. "I should check on the men." Heaving himself up, he limped over to the prone figures.

Atem watched him leave before turning back to Isis. She had torn and dampened another strip from her dress and was tenderly cleaning the cut on her cheek, feeling with her fingers the depth and jaggedness of the wound. "Here, let me," he said. Taking the cloth from her hand, he gently wiped the blood trail away. He frowned. "It looks pretty bad, Isis. It goes nearly to the bone." Dipping his fingers in the ointment, he carefully coated her injury. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

She shook her head. "Nothing superficial. I think my jaw is cracked, though. And I twisted my ankle on the way here. I'll live."

He placed a gentle hand on her leg and examined the inflamed joint, spreading the cool balm on that as well for good measure. Then he tilted her head to the side and studied her jaw line, his face darkening ominously as he remembered how she got the injury. The area was already starting to swell and turn unnaturally red. _He'll pay for that_.

He tucked a stray lock behind her ear, only then noticing what she wore in her hair. Remarkably, the ivory lotus had survived the day's ordeal intact and remained as striking as ever. "You're wearing the clip I gave you," he said, pleasure evident in his voice.

"To give me strength," she explained. "And to remind me what I'm fighting for."

He smiled. _My flower, you have already proven that you possess that strength._ Suddenly, a piece of real foliage caught his attention and he reached up to pluck a green-leafed twig from her hair. Twirling it in his fingers, he looked at her quizzically and arched a brow. "Do I want to know?"

"Probably not," she said quickly. _Something tells me he wouldn't approve of me jumping off balconies while I'm under lockdown._

Just then, a dark shadow materialized out of the dust. Atem moved in front of Isis protectively. "Who's there?" he demanded.

"Ph-Pharaoh? Oh, my Pharaoh!" The fifth priest emerged from the cloud, coughing and spluttering as he tried to clear the dust in his throat. "It is I, Thabit! I'm so glad I found you." He led the eight horses he been charged to take care of towards them. "When the temple collapsed I wasn't sure if any of you had made it out alive! I've been wandering around the ruins searching for you all this time. Thank the gods you're alright!" He paused. "Er, you _are_ alright, yes?"

Atem let his body relax once again. "Seth, Isis, and I are all fine. I'm not so sure about your four comrades, however. Seth's checking on them now."

"A-and the Ministers?" The priest asked anxiously.

"We have one captive with us, but the leader and Husani got away." _But I have no doubt they'll be back._

"These men are in pretty bad condition," the High-Priest's voice interrupted their conversation. "All five of them are unconscious; one of ours and the Minister are in critical condition. The other three only sustained external injuries."

Atem nodded grimly. "Alright, we should head back to the capital immediately. We don't even know how the battle there turned out. Asim may still need our help."

"How do you want to get them to the city?" Isis nodded towards the five prone figures.

"Neither Seth nor I have enough energy left to summon a monster. I suppose they could ride, though." He turned to the new arrival. "Give us a hand with your friends, would you?"

Between the three of them, Seth, Atem, and Thabit were able to hoist all four of the fallen priests onto their horses, slumping the bodies indecorously over the beasts' backs. Seth then insisted on having Runihura's body slung over his own steed's haunches to ride behind him in shame. Atem helped Isis to mount before he too swung into the saddle. Each conscious rider took the reins of one of the unconscious riders' horses, and the party was finally ready to get underway.

The long ride back was further extended by the inability of half the group to ride. Though it was only morning, already the sun's rays were starting to grow intensely hot. The last drops of water had long ago been squeezed from the leather skin and by now everyone was utterly parched and becoming increasingly irritable. Of course, it didn't help matters that one of them would occasionally have to dismount and reposition the limp bodies of the priests every time they began to slide off their horses. Needless to say, conversation stuck to minimum.

Just as Isis was beginning to think she would die of heatstroke, Memphis came into view. The city was hardly clear through the hot haze and wavered before her eyes so that she was almost inclined to believe it a mirage. But apparently Atem saw it too, for he immediately picked up the pace. _I can see smoke spiraling up over the eastern gate from here, but there's no sign of uncontrolled fires or raging monsters. I can't hear any screams either or, for that matter, any indication at all that the Ministers have taken the city. It looks like Asim managed to subdue them after all. _She glanced quickly at her companions to see that they had come to a similar conclusion.

They continued at a loping canter right up to the city's southern gate where they were hailed by a company of guards. Upon recognizing their pharaoh, the men immediately allowed the group to pass and sent word of their arrival to Asim.

"Take these five men to the palace healers at once," Atem ordered the guards' captain, "and make sure that one is guarded at all times." He watched as the men transitioned Runihura's body from Seth's horse to one of their own. "He is a member of the Ministers of Set and cannot be allowed to escape. Thabit," he turned towards the priest, "you are to go with them."

"My Pharaoh, I can see that you are injured. Do you not want to see the healers as well?" the captain asked.

Atem shook his head. "Not just yet. I need to discuss matters with Asim first."

As it turned out, they didn't have long to wait, for the old advisor could soon be seen approaching them at a gallop with Nassor close behind. Coming to a short stop before them, Asim didn't even pause to take a breath before words of began tumbling out of his mouth.

"Pharaoh, thank the gods you're alive! Seth and Isis too! We were so worried, we sent out search parties at dawn. Ra knows that the Ministers attacking the city last night were strong, and I can only imagine how difficult your battle with the leader must have been. Tell me, what happened to him?"

Seth's eye began twitching dangerously as Asim's continued his overjoyed speech and Atem deemed it wise to break in before anything drastic happened. "He and Husani managed to get away, but we did capture one of the group. I will fill you in on the details later. For right now, I just need to know the status of the city. How much damage did we take?"

"Pharaoh…." Nassor looked pointedly in Isis's direction.

Atem followed the man's gaze. "It's alright. I want her to stay." _Keeping secrets from her was how this whole thing began and I'm not about to start that up again._

"Need I remind you, my lord?" Seth broke in icily. "She is a traitor. She cannot be privy to this kind of information."

"Seth's right," Isis said quickly. If not for the gravity of the situation, she would have laughed at the look of shock that flickered across the High-Priest's features. "I should head back to the palace now. I'm still under lockdown, remember?"

"Very well," Atem agreed wearily. He didn't feel like arguing with Seth and obviously Isis didn't either. He watched silently as she turned her horse around and began to trot up the street before turning back to the others. "So, your report?"

"The Ministers themselves were approximately thirty strong," Asim began, "but it turned out they had common soldiers with them as well—a simple collection of hired mercenaries and marauding nomads. I took about twenty-five of our best priests to combat the Ministers and sent a company of the Swords of Ra to handle the ground fighting. The battle lasted well into the night and we sustained heavy casualties as the Ministers had the advantage of numbers."

"How many?" Atem asked grimly.

"Six priests dead, eleven others in critical condition. As for the Swords, about twenty died in the fight and even more are severely wounded. Nassor and I just came from examining the battleground and unfortunately the eastern gate and a large portion of the wall are in ruins. It is too soon to know the extent of civilian casualties, but many of the houses in that district were burnt to the ground as well."

Atem shook his head sadly. _So many have been lost already. When will this madness end?_ "And you, Nassor?"

"My Pharaoh, on your instructions I rode directly to take charge of our troops on their way to the city. The general put up resistance when I relayed your order to temporarily remove him from his post, but I was able to convince him to cooperate. Upon assuming command, I led the division to ambush the Ministers' warriors from behind. My men made quick work of what was left of the enemy. We took several prisoners, if you care to speak to them, but for right now I suggest you get some rest."

"I will. Thank you both for your loyalty and dedication," Atem said warmly. "Egypt would not have arisen victorious if not for you. Please, you should go home to your families and rest as well. We can discuss these matters more at length in a day or two."

"Many thanks, my Pharaoh," Nassor said gratefully. "Asim and I will escort you back to the palace before going our separate ways."

Atem inclined his head in appreciation and led the way through the winding city streets.

* * *

Several poultices, medicines, and bandages later, the Pharaoh and Seth were allowed to leave the royal healers' care. They were ordered to get plenty of rest and not to exert themselves in the slightest. In fact, the medics said, it would probably be best if they didn't leave the sickbay at all. Of course, that didn't stop the High-Priest from getting up returning to his duties the minute he could no longer hear the healers' footsteps echoing in the hall outside.

Currently, Atem was strolling leisurely down the covered corridor that led to the garden. He had done his best to obey the medics' orders, but the ward's overpowering, sickeningly sweet smell of ointment and his desire to check up on Isis combined had soon made him restless. He had made inquiries as to the priestess's whereabouts, but was told she was no longer in the sickbay. _Not that I expected her to be. If the healers ordered her to stay here, then it is highly likely she's somewhere else. And I'm pretty sure I know where she went off to._

His suspicions were confirmed when he entered the garden and saw her sitting happily on the ground with her back leaning against the sun-warmed stone wall. She had a bowl of dates next to her and would occasionally pop one in her mouth, though every time she did so a grimace crossed her face.

"What's the matter? Are the dates not good?" He sat down beside her and stretched out his legs.

"No, they're really sweet." She tilted her head so he could see the wound dressing on her jaw. "But every time I open my mouth it hurts."

"What did the physicians say?"

"It's only a minor fracture. They gave me more poppy seeds to help with the pain and some kind of salve to lessen the inflammation." She selected another fruit from the bowl. "It should heal in a couple of weeks, but I'm supposed to keep quiet and only eat soft foods until then."

"You're eating dates," he pointed out.

"So? I like them! And I see no reason why I can't treat myself to a nice rewarding snack after running on empty for so long—and while helping to save the world too, I might add," she said defensively. "Besides, the healers gave me so many poppy seeds I can hardly feel this side of my face."

"Alright," he laughed, "you win."

"Thought so." She threw him a victorious smile, but it quickly changed to a frown when she saw him trying to suppress a laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," he said innocently. He reached into the bowl and quickly shoved a date in his mouth.

"Spill it, Pharaoh." She leaned over and pulled the fruit out of his reach.

"Fine," he relented. "It's your smile."

"What's wrong with my smile?"

"Well, your face is all lopsided. One corner of your mouth goes up and the other keeps twitching. Like this." He made a face at her.

She threw a date at him in feigned anger. "That's because my jaw is fractured, stupid!" Still, she couldn't help another lopsided smile from surfacing. This was the first time she'd seen him enjoying himself in so long. _Sitting here with him like this under the warm sun and beautiful sky, I could almost believe nothing ever happened. It's a pity it has to end. I've been branded a traitor, and once I recover there's no telling what will happen to me. Seth is still on the warpath, that's for sure. _ She returned the fruit bowl to its original position between them. "So what did the healers say about you, anyway?"

He shrugged. "My head injury is deep, but it will heal. Until then I'll just have to put up with extra headaches on top of the ones you give me," he said playfully. "But mainly it's just over exhaustion. They said I pushed my body to its limits and beyond. Apparently, it's a wonder I'm still alive."

Isis didn't say anything. Privately, she agreed with the healers. Atem had almost been strangled to death and to be honest, when she'd first seen him in the Minister's grasp she had thought she'd lost him for good.

"I almost gave in, you know," he said quietly. "I almost let him take me." _But then you were suddenly there and I realized I have so much left to live for. How could I stop fighting when even you had refused to?_ When he spoke, his voice rang with heartfelt sincerity. "Thank you, Isi." _For everything._

"Let's not talk about this now, okay?" she said more cheerily than she felt. "This could be the last normal day we have together for awhile, so let's just enjoy it."

"Right." He quickly changed the subject. "So did you want to hear about that meeting Asim, Nassor, Seth, and I had earlier? It wasn't anything _too_ secret so I don't really know why Seth was so adamant that you leave."

"Sure," she yawned and waved a hand vaguely to signal him to go on. She closed her eyes as she listened and turned her head to get the full heat of the sun's rays. His voice was so pleasant and she was just so tired, soon it was getting more and more difficult to hold her head up.

Atem watched with amusement as she waged a futile battle with sleep. He had stopped talking long ago, but she hadn't seemed to notice. When her head finally dropped to rest inadvertently on his shoulder, he could only smile. This was the second time she'd demoted the almighty pharaoh of Egypt to nothing more than a pillow, but he couldn't say he minded. In fact, his eyelids were growing heavy as well. _Perhaps I'll just close my eyes for a moment…. _Eventually, his head fell unwittingly on top of hers.

A bird landed on a bush nearby and chirped at them curiously, but neither one heard. For the first time in weeks, both Atem and Isis were enjoying a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

A/N: I have three things to say here. 1) Has anybody else noticed that whenever a character (whether on FF or published literature) says "perhaps I'll just close my eyes for a minute," they invariably fall asleep? I mean, I honestly can't remember a time when anyone who's said that has managed to stay awake. 2) I've been really inspired while writing these last few chaps about the battle (they practically wrote themselves), so hopefully that will continue, but I can't guaranteed anything. Of course, if you want to do something to help me out a review would be most welcome! ;-) I will most certainly try to keep on the Update Every Friday schedule. 3) As regards Egyptian healers and medicines, I did research subject before writing this chapter. It's pretty common knowledge that poppy seeds act as an opiate and will dull your pain, even the Ancient Egyptians knew this. Luckily for them, poppies grew (and still grow) in abundance near the Mediterranean. As for the various ointments and balms the healers experiment on Atem with, people have been making strange concoctions since the dawn of time, haven't they? I'm sure plenty of us remember making "potions" from our shampoos and creams as kids.

**Pharaoh'sJewel** - YES! That was SO cheating! He just whipped those damn hourglasses out of his pocket and was like, "umm, yeah, these are my hourglass tokens which can speed up time, pause time, or go back in time...." Well if that's how the rules went then why didn't Atem just take out his anti-hourglass token? Or maybe his I-automatically-win-the-game token? Sheesh. But Atem's the King-of Games so he wins! Take that Bakura! *deep breath* Yes, dearie, Bakura is a very rude and all around not nice person. Please forgive my above rant.

**Animelover1002** - Bakura does have that effect on people, doesn't he? I mean, half the time he appears in the show Yugi and the gang go "Dang, Bakura! When did you get here?!" So I applaud your reaction to last chap, lol.

**Pharaoh-chan** - Wow, that was the ultimate compliment! Is it too embarrassing to admit that I've read your review multiple times? Each time I do, I feel flush with pleasure anew! _I_ am the one who should feel honored. I really hope this chapter lived up to your standards!

On a different note, can I just say that your avatar is hilarious! Joey's face is so funny. I'm not a huge fan of his, but he certainly earns an A+ for comedy relief. I checked out your profile and I see you've written a bunch of Yu-Gi-Oh fics which I plan on looking at. Good fics without distracting grammar mistakes are so hard to find, but I can tell from the way you write it won't be a problem with yours. Also, I noticed you're on deviantart! My own drawings are rather pathetic, so I've been looking for someone to do a pic of Isi for me. I don't know if you take requests, but if you have any spare time one day (I know time is rare enough as it is) would you give it a shot? I was completely bowled over by your Anubis pic, so I'm sure you'll do her justice. But no worries if you want to decline, I won't be offended. =)

**Girl of Games** - Ah, the two little words that never fail to bring a smile to my face! Many thanks, dearie.

**Cindy-shan** - Haha, you _do_ always say Atem's cute, but it never gets old because it's so true! And I totally agree with you, the last season of Yu-Gi-Oh is by far the best. I'm not completely done with it yet, but already I'm so surprised at the similarities between my story and the main plot! I mean, those cloaked figures riding on horses who attack Yugi and the gang could be the Ministers of Set in the flesh! Except their trying to resurrect this guy Zorc, so I guess that's a big difference right there. Anyway, lots of Isi-Atem interaction in this chap, so I hope you liked it!

**Cam Flynn** - I feel for you, believe me. I hate it when my browser starts to act up like that! I'm glad you finally got to read the chapter though, and hopefully you didn't encounter any problems when you read this one. And I think what you said about the gust of wind was was totally right. It's funny how the Ancients interpreted every little thing as a sign, but they really believed in it. I guess that's a good thing, though, or Isi would be out of a job! lol

**little runaway** - Yeah, it's funny how this fic turned out like an alternate Season 5. When I started writing it I was only halfway through watching Season 3, so I had no idea there would be so many similarities. Does that mean I can read Kazuki Takahashi's mind? Hmm, looks like my psychic powers are finally starting to awaken, lol. As for sad and depressing endings, you'll just have to wait and see! Isi may have saved Atem this time, but who knows what will happen next? *spooky music* Actually, you know what? I think the real hero of this chapter was Seth. He got the Pharaoh out and then saved Isi too! Oh, and Bakura is my favorite villain as well, though sometimes I just want shake him senseless. I think the series really played down the Atem-Bakura rivalry in the first few seasons. Too bad. *takes cookies* Thanks for these! But as I still have a tummy ache from last week's batch, I think I'll put them away for now. Does anyone have some Tums?

As always **thank you** to all my shadow readers! *huggles readers* Hope y'all liked this chap! I worked pretty hard and by the thirteenth page I was so thankful it was over I decided _not_ to leave you with a cliffhanger. Aren't you happy? *crickets* I knew you would be. I think I'm going to see if I can pop my eyes back into my head now. I've been staring at the computer screen for way too long.


	15. Sealed in Stone

A/N: So those of you who looked in my profile know why I wasn't able to post last week. I can't remember if I've mentioned this before, but just so everyone knows, if I'm not able to update I will post that fact in my profile. Okay, now that we've gotten that out of the way, here's chapter 15!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Chapter 15: Sealed in Stone

Atem stood in awe as he watched the immense monster being sucked into a tablet by an invisible vortex. In moments, the creature's image appeared on the rough hewn stone, trapped forever within the cold rock. He stepped back to allow several priests to carry the large tablet away to join the scores of others which already imprisoned Shadow Monsters. "That's incredible, Seth," he breathed.

"Thank you, Pharaoh." The High-Priest inclined his head graciously.

"With their monsters trapped in these tablets, the Ministers of Set are no longer a threat to Egypt and the terrible Shadow Games are no more." He smiled. "I believe congratulations are in order, Seth. You have effectively sealed them away in stone for eternity."

"Yes, but there is still a long way to go," Seth pointed out. "The ritual is taxing; I have only been able to seal away a few monsters so far."

"Nevertheless, it won't be long until this threat is officially neutralized. With the Shadow Magic locked away beyond mortal reach, the world can once again rest at peace."

Seth shifted his gaze to the chamber floor. "Not _completely_ out of mortal reach, Pharaoh."

"What do you mean? I thought you said it was impossible for the Ministers to access the monsters' power any longer."

"That is true. Neither the Ministers nor Bakura will be able to unlock it. However, I did create a way for you and future pharaohs to recall the monsters should Egypt ever require their protection."

Atem frowned. "That was unnecessary, Seth. The Shadow Games are too dangerous, and should their power fall into the wrong hands, they could be disastrous. Seal the pathway you created," he ordered.

"But Pharaoh, suppose Egypt came under attack again," the High-Priest argued. "The monsters that inhabit the Shadow Realm are a natural safeguard against would-be invaders! They constitute a regular army—a hundred times stronger than any the world has seen before—merely awaiting your summons to destroy your enemies. Think of the magnitude of the power you could control!"

"That's enough, Seth," Atem said sternly. "With that power also comes great responsibility. Any man, though initially he might have naught but good intentions, is liable to be corrupted with such a force at his beck and call. Besides, think of the cost! Every soul defeated by your army would be banished to the Shadow Realm forever. No chance for redemption, no opportunity to see the light, simply gone from this world the minute a Shadow Monster's attack put too much stress on his heart. It's not worth it!"

"Control of the monsters would not be open to just anyone, Pharaoh, only to the reigning king of Egypt and those in his close circle to whom he allows access."

"And what if I unwittingly granted that access to the wrong person? These past weeks have taught me that it is possible for evil to infiltrate even my closest friends. I will not ask you again, Seth. Seal the pathway."

"I'm sorry, Pharaoh, but I cannot do that. Once opened, it is nearly impossible for the link to the Shadow Realm to be fully closed, and it is beyond my power to do so. In Ra's name I swear it."

Atem closed his eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply. _How could you do this, Seth? We had the chance to seal away the Shadow Games forever! _"You have made a terrible mistake. All that we had hoped to accomplish is meaningless now." A weary sigh escaped him. "Seal the remaining monsters in stone and then lock all the tablets away in the pyramid that was to be dedicated to my father."

"But my Pharaoh, that pyramid has been years in the making. Surely, you don't mean to disrespect your father by giving up his monument?"

"What choice do I have? My father will have to forego the luxury of his intended memorial in order to give the tablets a secure resting place. I'm sure he would not hesitate to do the same if he were in my place."

"Pharaoh—"

"See that it is done, Seth."

"Very well, my lord." The High-Priest followed Atem's retreating form with cold eyes before turning his gaze on the tablets lining the walls. Each monster imprisoned within seemed to be mocking him. A slight cough snapped his attention back to the present and he lashed out at the priests standing meekly behind him. "Bring a fresh tablet!"

* * *

Isis walked hurriedly out the door, heaving an involuntary sigh of relief when she could no longer feel Nassor's eyes on her. _That was intense. I wonder how long I was in there for. _Since early morning she had been closeted in a room with the Swords' leader as he debriefed her on her involvement with the Ministers, readily answering every question he'd asked. However, disclosing everything had also meant revealing Akila's part in the matter, something which she was still trying reconcile herself for.

Behind her she could hear the footsteps of several men as they left the room and headed in the opposite direction. No doubt Nassor had gone to confront the High-Priestess. Isis frowned as she considered how Akila would receive the news. _She won't be happy, that's for sure. And she'll be even less happy when she finds out I was the one who ratted her out._ She scratched at the scab on her cheek uncomfortably as she continued down the hall. Though a week had been long enough to partially heal the deep knife wound Bakura had given her, it had also been enough time for her to develop the bad habit of touching it when she got nervous.

"What were you doing in there, Isi?" A voice startled her out of her reverie.

She smiled and dropped her hand to her side when she saw who was approaching her. "Nassor was just questioning be about the Ministers, Pharaoh. Hopefully now I can finally wash my hands of the matter." But her lopsided grin quickly faded when she saw dull look in his eyes. She rushed over to him and placed a hand softly on his shoulder. "What's happened?"

"I thought this was all over," he said flatly.

"What do you mean? Have the Ministers attacked again?"

"No." He shook his head slowly. "Come with me and I'll show you."

Atem never broke the silence as he led her through the halls, and though a thousand questions ran through her mind, Isis didn't venture to ask anymore. They turned down the corridor which opened into the shrine to Ra, a large chamber traditionally reserved for the prayers of the royal family and court. But it was not into this room that he led her, instead he opened a door to a small chamber off to the side which Isis knew usually functioned as a makeshift internal warehouse. The shrine priests typically stored herbs and ritual objects here, but if the two guards flanking the doorway were of any indication, something of far greater value was being kept inside today.

By the light of the several oil lamps which illuminated the room, she could see many giant stone tablets lining the walls. It was to these that Atem led her.

"What do you think?" he asked her.

Isis ran a hand lightly over the image etched onto one of the tablets. A dragon, strong and fearsome, stared back at her from within. She turned back to her guide. "What is it?"

"A Shadow Monster. Seth found a way to seal the power of the Shadow Games in stone. Each tablet houses a creature of incredible strength, and it is our goal to imprison them all in such a way."

"Amazing," Isis breathed. It was hard to believe that so much power was captured within the seemingly lifeless rock. "So the enemy can no longer use their power? Then Egypt is free! The Ministers of Set are no longer a threat without their monsters behind them." Her happiness faded into concern when Atem didn't respond. "This is good news, Pharaoh, so what could be troubling you?"

Atem turned his back to her so she wouldn't see him struggle. _Do I tell her the truth? Can I trust her to keep this secret? I thought I could trust her with my heart, but I was wrong, and this is infinitely more important. Eventually I'll have to tell several people the truth, but is she one of them?_

"It's alright if you don't want to tell me, Pharaoh," she said softly. "I understand."

_Do you?_ He turned back to her. "I never wanted to keep you in the dark about the Ministers, Isis," he began. "I did it for your own protection. But as much as I want to keep you safe, I won't make the same mistake twice. Can I trust you with this secret?"

"I won't make the same mistake again either," she said firmly. "Never again. You can trust me."

He looked at her intently and finally said, "Alright. The Shadow Games cannot be permanently sealed away. Seth opened a pathway to the Shadow Realm explicitly against my wishes. He believes that with an army of invincible monsters at our back Egypt will be protected from all future attacks, but he has neglected to consider the weaknesses of his plan. A power this great is not meant to be concentrated in the hands of only a few people, which is why I wish it to be sealed away. But unfortunately once the link has been opened it is nearly impossible to shut it again. I am telling you this to you first hand so that you don't hear the story in a warped form from someone else. Should another Husani come into your life," he spat out the name distastefully, "you know the truth."

"You don't need to worry about me betraying you again, Pharaoh." She hesitated then added, "But if you don't mind me asking, shouldn't you be worrying about the High-Priest? He deliberately went behind your back in this. Can you still trust him?"

"Yes, I can. You've always been wary of him Isis, I know that, but I know he would never betray his country or my trust. And you need to place a little more faith in him as well."

She shifted her gaze to the floor. "Fine, but be careful."

"I will. And for the time being you must speak of this to no one. I will tell Asim, Nassor, and a few others when the time is right, okay?"

She nodded. "Alright."

"Good." He smiled and tried to lighten the mood. "Do you want to get some lunch, then? You probably haven't eaten all morning." Without waiting for her reply, he took her hand and pulled her out of the room, locking the door firmly behind him.

* * *

After lunch with the Pharaoh, Isis found herself wandering aimlessly through the halls as she continued to question Seth's loyalty. _Atem told me to come to him with anything, but I know he won't listen to me about this. His trust in the High-Priest is unwavering, and nothing I say will change that. _A familiar door caught her eye and she realized her feet had taken her straight to Asim's room. _Perhaps I can talk to him about it. Asim always makes time for me_

She knocked twice and entered with the advisor's permission. He was lounging on the divan, enjoying a fresh breeze blowing in through the open balcony before him. "Asim," she called gently, "can I talk to you for a minute?"

The old man sat up and motioned for her to sit beside him on the divan. "Sure. What's wrong, Isi?"

She plopped down unceremoniously beside him. "Nothing really, it's just…." She hesitated and began scratching nervously at the scab on her cheek. "What do you think of the High-Priest?"

Asim's eyes widened slightly in surprise. Seth had been the last person he'd expected her to want to talk about. "Well, as you know, he's a very powerful man in the Pharaoh's court. He's strong, brave, intelligent…what exactly do you want to know?"

"Do you trust his loyalty to the Pharaoh?"

"Of course, Isis! You of all people should know just how loyal he is. Why are you questioning that?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "It's just a feeling. He's just so cold and obsessed with power. He doesn't care who he hurts as long as he gets what he wants. I know I have no right to be questioning his loyalty when _I_ was the one who betrayed Egypt, but I just can't help but feel that there's something off about him." She hesitated and then added, "He and the Pharaoh had another argument today."

"About what?"

"I can't tell you, but Atem said he'd explain it to you soon. Suffice to say, the High-Priest went against his wishes regarding the sealing of the Shadow Monsters," she said. "I know the Pharaoh still trusts Seth, but I can't help but think that maybe there's something else going on."

Asim sighed. "Isi, I've known the High-Priest for many years. He is a very ambitious man and sometimes he gets carried away in his quest for power, but I don't think that he would go so far as to betray his country. He helped to conquer the Ministers, he saved you and the Pharaoh from being crushed in the temple, and he has always put Egypt ahead of himself. I'm sure whatever he's done, his intentions were good." Inwardly the advisor wasn't so certain. _Seth disobeyed the Pharaoh? What if his loyalty really isn't as strong as he claims?_

"I know he's done a lot," Isis said, "and I'm grateful to him for everything. It's just that Atem was so hurt by my betrayal…I don't want to see that happen to him again."

"Don't worry," Asim said with more confidence than he felt. "Seth and I may have our disagreements, but I trust him. What with everything that's happened in the past few weeks, he's under a lot of stress. I know his personality leaves much to be desired, but he just needs a break. Try to cut him some slack, okay?"

Isis nodded. "Alright. Thanks, Asim."

"Anything for my favorite priestess." He winked at her. "Now if you'd be so kind, I'd like to take a nap." _And I really need to think matters over. Even not knowing what Seth's done, should I confront the Pharaoh and ask that actions be taken against him? It wasn't long ago that the High-Priest was going behind Atem's back setting up detention facilities. These clashes with the Pharaoh's authority are becoming too much of a trend, and I must admit, I am a little bit worried._

Isis vacated her spot on the divan so Asim could lie down. Going over to the balcony, she drew the fluttering linen curtains across the archway to help block out the sun's bright rays. "I think I'm going to go talk to him," she mused.

"To Seth?" Asim questioned. "I don't know if that's such a great idea, Isi."

"Maybe not, but I have to reassure myself someway, right? Besides, I never did get to thank him for saving my life."

"Very well, but be careful," he cautioned.

She laughed lightly, albeit a bit nervously. "Come on, he's not going to eat me, is he?"

"Well, you never can tell with Seth."

"Right, well if you don't see me at dinner tonight you know where to find my bones." She pulled open the door and stepped out.

"No worries, I'll give you a proper burial should the need arise. Oh, and Isi? If anybody asks, tell them—"

"You're really busy and can't be disturbed for the next hour," she finished for him. "I know." She smiled as he let out a contented sigh. Shutting the door quietly behind her, she started down the hallway towards the palace priests' quarters.

_I know Asim is right, but I can't seem to shake this feeling. Hopefully after talking to Seth I'll be convinced of his loyalty._ She reached up a hand to touch the scab on her cheek nervously. _I hope this works, because for some reason I don't think Asim's warning was a complete joke._ For the rest of the way, she tried to devote her full attention to navigating the corridors rather than to what she was going to say to the High-Priest when she got there. This had more to do with the fact that she was afraid she'd lose her courage before she even faced Seth than it did with the unfamiliarity of this portion of the palace. When she finally reached his room, she couldn't help but rethink her plan. Still, she raised a fist timidly and knocked on the door.

The conversation from within ceased and a deep voice commanded gruffly, "Enter."

Isis pushed the door open a crack and slipped inside, raising her eyes briefly to take in her surroundings. Seth's small apartment was furnished with the most expensive necessities, but other than that was remarkably devoid of luxury. _I didn't expect a man like him to be a spendthrift, but still…._The door she had just come through opened into the main room, in which stood a polished wooden desk and a small sitting area in front of a balcony. Through another doorway in the back, a smaller chamber was visible, presumably the bedroom. Further observation was arrested by the frosty voice which demanded her attention.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Is this a bad time?" She glanced over at the second man in the room. Nassor leaned lithely against the wall behind the High-Priest, a large parchment held in his hand.

"Yes," Seth replied gruffly.

Isis was taken aback, opening her mouth to reply only to shut it again when no words came out. As much as she'd hoped he'd turn her away, she honestly hadn't thought he would. She glanced at Nassor for help, but he merely regarded her with laughing eyes.

"What do you want, Isis? I don't have all day."

Finally, she found her voice again. "Yes, of course." She got straight to the point. "I just wanted to thank you for saving my life and the Pharaoh's back at the temple. I never got the chance to before, but I do want you to know how grateful I am. If it hadn't been for you, we'd both surely be dead. If there's ever anything I can do for you…."

"Your gratitude is accepted. But don't think that offering me your services will relieve you of your punishment."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, Isis," he sneered. "I know what you're trying to do, but it won't work. You are a traitor, and playing nice with me won't change that."

"What?" she asked indignantly. "I'm not—"

"Do you think that by offering me your services will win me over to your side?" he cut her off. "I should hope not. I will see your punishment served!"

Isis glared at him angrily. "How dare you accuse me of such a thing! I haven't once tried to avoid the inevitable consequences that will come of my actions. I merely came here to express my thanks—"

"And you have already done so," Seth broke in. "We have nothing more to discuss."

A heated retort died on her lips, she had no choice but to obey his dismissal. Throwing one last glare his way, she left the room, making sure to close the door loudly behind her.

She hadn't gone ten steps before she passed Asim in the hall. One look at her red face was enough to tell him how her meeting with Seth had gone.

"Isi, what happened?" he asked. _I knew there was a reason I couldn't fall asleep. After allowing an young girl to confront Seth by herself, who could?_

"'Cut him some slack?' 'Give him a break?'" she cried. "Asim, that man is absolutely intolerable! Normally he's only in a high and mighty 'leave me alone' type mood, but today it's more of a 'go die' kind of thing. I walk into the dragon's lair just so I can tell him how grateful I am that he saved my life—which is going to end soon anyway, as he so kindly reminded me—and he accuses me of groveling at his feet so that he'll be lenient with my punishment! I don't know how you or the Pharaoh or _anyone_ puts up with him."

The advisor opened his mouth to reply, but she was already storming down the hall in a manner Akila would be proud of. He shrugged and continued on his way, pausing only to knock on Seth's door.

"What now?" came the angry call from within.

Asim took that as permission to enter. "Good afternoon, Seth. Nassor." He nodded politely at both men.

"Are you here on business, Asim, or do you just wish to exchange pleasantries?" the High-Priest asked curtly.

_Isis was right, he _is_ in a worse mood than usual. Of course, that's only to be expected considering the Pharaoh rejected another one of his plans. _"No, I just saw Isis leaving your room. What did she want?"

Seth let out a short laugh. "The priestess thought that she could flatter me into letting her treachery slip by without a harsh sentence. Ridiculous."

"You know, Seth," Asim said thoughtfully, "perhaps that wouldn't be such a bad idea. I mean, she did play a part in the battle. If not for her medical treatment, you and the Pharaoh may have been grievously injured, if not dead."

"I see she's gotten into your head, Asim," the High-Priest sneered, "though I can't say I'm surprised. Old age has made you soft."

"Seth, her intentions were never anything but good. Rather like what you have done regarding the Shadow Monsters, I must say." It was a wild hit, but he knew it had struck home, for Seth went livid. From the corner of his eye, Asim could see Nassor go rigid as he listened intently. Apparently, even the most prestigious of the Swords had been kept in the dark about this latest development.

Seth turned pale with rage. "How dare you compare my actions to hers, old man," he said in a dangerously low tone. "I don't know how you heard about that, but I dearly hope you're not implying I am a traitor as well."

Asim was not intimidated. "I am implying nothing of the sort. I am merely trying to draw a parallel between her situation and yours so that you will see the light. From the beginning all she cared about was protecting Egypt, disregarding her own emotions and loyalties for the sake of doing what she believed to be right. She's an incredible asset to this kingdom, and I can personally vouch for her character."

"Please, spare me. She's a traitor and nothing you say now can change that fact. You believe her to be so innocent, that she made only one mistake and no others. Tell me, were you aware that Isis knew of a mole inside the palace months before the attack?"

"What are you talking about?" Asim asked warily.

Seth gestured towards the silent man behind him. "Nassor just finished debriefing the girl. Apparently, the High-Priestess Akila has been involved in this affair from the start. Isis knew this, even claimed to have seen Akila with one of the Ministers, yet told no one."

The advisor's eyes went wide in shock. "Have you confronted Akila about this?"

"I and several of my men paid her a visit this morning directly after I spoke with Isis," Nassor spoke up. "She emphatically denied all charges, instead accusing the girl of trying to lay the blame on her so that Isis wouldn't take the fall."

"Which is only to be expected," Asim pointed out. "If she's knowingly been feeding the Ministers information from the start, then you need to arrest her now!"

"Unless she's telling the truth," Seth replied. "Who's to say Isis isn't just trying to bring her mistress down with her? We all know Akila is harsh with her charges. It would be the perfect revenge."

"So now you're accusing Isis of lying?" the advisor cried indignantly.

"She's done it before."

Asim turned to Nassor. "And you don't believe her either?"

"When I spoke with the girl this morning, she struck me as sincere—desperate to put it all behind her, but sincere. However, as Seth said, she has lied convincingly before. The High-Priestess was immediately wild and fearful when I confronted her with the accusation, which would lead me to assume she was hiding something, but it is within her rights to feel those emotions. Her protégé did just direct an accusation of considerable weight against her, after all. At the time being, I cannot say with any certainty which priestess is lying."

"That is of no consequence," Seth said indifferently. "We will have the truth in the end. Isis will be tried and sentenced next week."

"So soon?" Asim exclaimed. "At least give her some time to recover first!"

"She's already had a week," the High-Priest said coldly, "and we need to finish this."

"Fine. Supposing we did have the trial next week, how do you propose to find the real truth amidst this mess?"

"Easily." Seth smirked. _"The Scales don't lie."_

_

* * *

_

**Pharaoh'sJewel** - Yes, they got away...for now. Don't worry, our villains will be back. I'm glad that chapter was easy for you to visualize. I never knew writing action scenes could be so difficult! Hope you enjoyed this chap too!

**Pharaoh-chan** - It was my pleasure to look at your stories! I enjoyed them very much, and I hope you continue to write more Yu-Gi-Oh fics. I don't know anything about the other animes you wrote about, or else I would certainly read those too. But if they're really good I'll definitely have to start watching them, because I need a new anime to watch. =] Anywho, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Cam Flynn** - Wow, what are the odds that such perfect songs are on at that time? And as you noted, Akila has not yet left the palace. If you remember, the Ministers were keeping her in the dark about their plans. They mostly used her for funding and as an information gatherer. Anyway, she hasn't left because she didn't know what happened during the attack. But don't worry, she will make more of an appearance next chapter during Isi's trial.

**Girl of Games** - Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this. Sorry about not updating last week.

**Animelover1002** - I hope you didn't think that was the last chapter of the whole story! There are way too many loose ends to stop it there, that would just be cruel, lol. Here, have a plushy Atem to hold you over until next week. =)

**Nightcrawler** - Thanks so much! I'm glad you're enjoying this.

As always **thank you** to my chibi shy shadow readers! It's getting to be springtime here (it was over 50º today!), so I thought I'd give you all flowers instead of hot chocolate this week. Hmm, or maybe I'll go with those fruit boquets! You know, the ones with all the fruit cut up in flower shapes and stuck on sticks? I like those. Anyway, see you next time!


	16. Trial by Scales

A/N - This chapter was inspired by Season 0 of the anime, recommended to my by my friend Cam Flynn. You guys should check it out, it's awesome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Chapter 16: Trial by Scales

A bead of sweat trickled down Isis's cheek, but still she refused to look away. The entire council sat before her, each member staring at her with piercing eyes. There was Asim, who offered her a weak smile of encouragement, and Seth, who just glared at her coldly. Nassor sat beside the High-Priest, his eyes devoid of emotion, while farther down the table General Tarik's face turned a furious red just by looking at her. Tension ran high in the throne room, yet no one had dared break the oppressive silence.

Finally, Atem stood up to speak. "The council has been assembled today to carry out and bear witness to Isis's trial. She has been accused of the highest offense," his face paled considerably, "and the punishment of a traitor is death. However, the circumstances of her crime cloud the issue, thus, she will be judged by Truth itself. Behold, the Millennium Scales."

All eyes turned to the golden item in the center of the oblong council table as if expecting the Scales to pass judgment on Isis then and there. But the weight trays remained balanced, for the Scales could not give a verdict without a trial.

"I will begin the proceedings," Seth said. He gestured for one of his priests to bring forward the Feather of Truth and place it on the right-hand weight tray. Seth waited until the Scales had realigned themselves before continuing. "Isis, your heart will be weighed against this feather. Should your heart prove the lighter you will walk free, but if it outweighs the Feather of Truth you will be sentenced to die a traitor's death. Do you accept the terms of this trial?"

Isis gulped. "I do."

"Then let us begin. I will open by relating the circumstances of your crime." He turned to address the assembly. "Fellow members of the council, you see before you a traitor to Egypt. A priestess of the goddess Isis, she was brought to the palace several months ago under the charge of the High-Priestess Akila. In recent weeks, she has collaborated with the Ministers of Set and, by her own admission, has passed the organization critical information regarding Egypt's defense. She is largely responsible for the attack two weeks ago and the damage which has resulted therefrom."

As Seth spoke, Atem watched the Scales' left-hand weight tray—the one which measured Isis's heart—slowly dip down. It was a bad omen, but he tried to remain calm. _The Scales have yet to judge her side of the story. They will even out soon enough…I hope._

The High-Priest sat back down and all eyes turned on Isis. She hesitated only a moment before beginning to speak, forcing her voice not to reveal her fear. "What Seth said is true, I will not deny it." The Scales sunk lower. "But I would never knowingly betray Egypt. One of the Ministers, Husani, disguised himself as a friend and got close to me. He tricked me into believing that the Pharaoh was secretly working with the Ministers to bring down Egypt from the inside. It was foolish to believe him, I know that now, but at the time I was hard put not to. Husani showed me evidence proving the Pharaoh's guilt." She cast a furtive glance at the wobbling Scales.

From down the table, a small man peered down his nose at her skeptically. "What kind of evidence did he show you?"

"Three documents, the most convincing of which were the Pharaoh's signed pact with Set and a map of the his alleged invasion plan."

"And where are these documents now?" Tarik sneered.

"Husani kept them in Haji's temple, but unfortunately the building collapsed during the battle. I doubt there's any hope of recovering them now."

"So in other words, you can't prove they ever existed," the general scoffed. "How do we know you're not just making them up to save your own skin? Nobody else saw them except Husani, and they were conveniently destroyed before you could present them here."

"I saw them. In Ra's name I swear it," she replied firmly. Slowly, the Scales tipped in her favor; she wasn't lying.

"And you finally figured out Husani wasn't telling you the truth?" The skeptical councilman spoke up again. "How?"

"Eventually I was able to piece the clues together. For instance, Husani claimed the documents were moved from the Royal Hall of Records after it was burned, but the building was completely destroyed without one scroll being salvaged. I realized my mistake then, too late to retract the damage, I admit, but soon enough to tell the Pharaoh of the Ministers' plans."

"How did you know what their plans were?"

"Husani told me himself. He never thought I'd figure out he had reversed his and the Pharaoh's roles in the story, so he told me everything. I knew when, how, and from where they were going to attack."

"You said they were going to use our own troops against us," Asim commented.

She nodded. "Yes, Husani said the Ministers had infiltrated the army and were undermining the Pharaoh's authority. He knew the Pharaoh would recall nearby troops to the capital once Memphis came under attack, and planned on using the army's strength to completely overthrow Atem's rule."

General Tarik slammed his fist down on the table in anger. "You are lying, girl! The army is—and always has been—loyal to the Pharaoh!"

"But the Scales say she is telling the truth," Atem pointed out. "Look at them, Tarik." True enough, the Scales had tipped ever so slightly in Isis's favor. "Nassor, I sent you to assess the loyalty of the troops, what did you find?"

The leader of the Swords of Ra cleared his throat calmly and looked down the table at General Tarik. "My men confirm what Isis says. In the past two weeks since the battle, several of the Swords have ridden to take command of the various companies we have placed on our borders. They all report that the generals are extremely averse to the Pharaoh's order that they hold their positions and reluctant to surrender their command posts. My own dealings with them support this as well."

"So they didn't want to give up command—that's what you're basing this judgment on, Nassor?" Tarik asked.

"Partly. But the fact that they insisted on marching to Memphis against the Pharaoh's explicit orders is something to contemplate, especially considering they had no knowledge that there was an ongoing attack. Why would a loyal general disobey his king's command for no reason? Or order his troops to march on the capital in battle formation with weapons readied, no less?" A smug smile flickered across his face. "Yes, Tarik, several of my men heard the officers give that order."

The general spluttered in fury, but kept his mouth shut. Isis heaved a mental sigh of relief, there would be no more questions from that quarter. _Why was he so offended by what I said anyway? It's not like I was accusing him personally of betrayal…._ A niggling suspicion at the back of her mind feared that he too may have been involved, but she refused to acknowledge it. _There's no way I'm going down that road again._

"You have proved your intentions were good, Isis," Seth spoke up, "but that doesn't absolve you of your crime. You still trusted Husani, though you only knew him for a few weeks, more than your king. The Pharaoh has the right to keep secrets from you and anyone else whom he chooses, so don't use that as an excuse." At his words, the Scales turned against Isis.

Isis winced as Seth's words struck home. "I shouldn't have trusted him, it was a terrible mistake. Please, I would like the council to know how deeply sorry I am." Though she addressed her words to all the men at the table, it was into violet eyes which she gazed.

The Scales tipped in her favor again and Seth abruptly changed the topic. "Are you still in contact with any of the Ministers?" he questioned.

"No." Again, the Scales proved the truth of her words.

"Other than yourself, do you know of anyone in the palace who was involved?"

_Great. It was only a matter of time before he came after me with this. _The room was completely silent as the council waited on her answer. A triumphant smile played on Seth's lips at her unease. Finally, she found her voice. "Yes."

Atem clenched the arms of his throne. _She knew someone else was involved and she didn't tell me? Even after she found out the truth? _"Who is it?" he demanded.

"High-Priestess Akila," she answered quietly.

From the side of the room, a screech of rage was heard. Akila stood beside Runihura under a small company of guards, her eyes alight with fury. "How dare you accuse me of such a thing, Isis?! I took you in off the streets, I cared for you as my own, and this is how you repay me? By trying to shift the blame for this mess onto _my_ shoulders? You won't get away with it!"

"I'm sorry, Akila," Isis pleaded, "but the truth has to come out." As much as she disliked the woman, it still hurt to give up her mistress this way.

"If it's true, why did you hold back? Why didn't you tell someone right away?" Seth asked.

"Because I wasn't sure what it was at first. I didn't know the man I had seen her with was a member of the Ministers of Set, I didn't even know the organization existed, let alone the fact they were bent on destroying the world! Besides, I have a loyalty to the High-Priestess as well. Not just for saving my life all those years back, but because she is a member of my sect! The priests and priestesses of a temple are like family, you of all people should know that, Seth." She glared at him reproachfully.

"My loyalty is to my king and country, not to any temple," the High-Priest spat out.

"Don't pay attention to her, Seth." Akila appeared to have composed herself somewhat. "All those years under my wing have done nothing to assuage her selfish character. She'll do or say anything to save herself." In the center of the table, the Scales teetered dangerously back and forth. The emotions running high in the room were greatly unsettling the item's balance.

"I'm telling the truth!" Isis cried. "Akila's been providing the Ministers with funds to continue their operations. I overheard her conversation with one of them, I even _saw _him afterwards!"

"Did anyone else see him?" one of the council members asked. "Or were you conveniently alone in the hallway?"

"I was alone, but—"

"And I suppose his face was covered by a hood, too, so you wouldn't be able to recognize him again?" Akila mocked. "If you're going to make up stories, Isis, at least use your imagination."

"Yes, he was wearing a hood, but there were other things, too! He was tall, broad, and carried a wooden staff with a Set-animal figurehead. And his eyes, his aura, they were…" she cast about for the right adjective, but nothing gave a strong enough description. Suddenly, a memory floated up from the recesses of her mind. Where had she seen those eyes before? _Of course, the wild chariot driver!_

"She described a similar man to me during the journey to the Royalty Conference," Atem broke in, "though she neglected to inform me that he had been visiting Akila. In fact, she swore to me she'd never seen him before."

Isis shot him a apologetic look and felt a momentary pang at the hurt and anger in his voice. "I _did _see this man and I can prove it," she announced. "The day I met Husani he saved me from being crushed by a speeding chariot driven by the same man who met with Akila." She held up a hand to stop the High-Priest's inevitable interruption. "Yes, Seth, I know that doesn't prove anything unless I can produce the chariot driver, but I _can_." She glanced over at her mistress in time to catch the fleeting look of fear on her face, then pointed over to where Akila was standing. "He's right there!"

A cruel laugh emanated from the shadows and one of the guards pushed Runihura forward. Though the Minister was still weak from his battle two weeks ago, Nassor had ordered his presence at the trial on the off chance he would give up any information.

"A desperate move, Isis," Akila said shakily. "I've never seen this man in my life!"

"Well?" Seth prompted Runihura. "Have you ever met with the High-Priestess Akila on behalf of your organization?"

The council waited with bated breath for the Minister to reply. Finally, he did. "Yes, I have."

"That's a lie!" Akila cried.

"Oh come now, Akila. As your protégé said, the truth will come out. I told Husani to kill her when he had the chance, but that brat never did listen to my advice. If he had, we wouldn't be dealing with this right now."

"I-I don't know you," the High-Priestess insisted. She looked over towards Seth and tried a different tactic. "Isis must still be working with the Ministers, here's proof right here! This man is helping her to get out of her sentence, that way she'll still be in a position to pass them information!"

"Please, Akila," Runihura continued, "don't make a fool of yourself. Kek abandoned me and it looks like he abandoned you too. He may be sacrificing me to the cause, but I will not go down alone!"

"Bastard!" the High-Priestess threw herself onto Runihura and dug her nails angrily into his flesh. "I could still have been in a position to help you if you had just kept your mouth shut, Runihura," she shrieked as the guards pried her off of the prostrate Minister.

Atem silently signaled the guards to take both prisoners out of the room. "Her outburst is as good as a confession, wouldn't you say, Seth?" he asked icily.

The High-Priest nodded and resumed his seat at the table. "Yes."

Atem rose and asked loudly, "Does the council have any more questions for Isis?" He waited several moments, staring at each member individually, but none spoke. "Very well. I pronounce this trial over. The Millennium Scales will provide us with a verdict."

Once again silence blanketed the room, but tension crackled tangibly in the air. Isis stood rigidly, her eyes riveted on the golden balance that was to decide her fate. Gradually, the weight trays slowed their dangerous wobbling before coming to a stop. She held her breath as Asim got up and walked over to the Scales, bending down until they were at eye level.

"The Scales have decided in Isis's favor," he announced. "Her heart has proved lighter than the Feather of Truth." True enough, the left-hand weight tray hung a mere fraction above that containing the white feather.

Isis let out her breath and gave a weak smile, nearly collapsing to the floor as she did so. _I guess I didn't realize how trying that ordeal was until it ended._

"My Pharaoh," Seth broke in, "the Scales have decided that she does not deserve death, but surely you will not let her go without punishment? All I want is to see justice served, you can't just let her walk away from this with no more than a warning! Even the Scales sense it should be so, they are only tipped imperceptibly in her favor."

Atem sighed. Would Seth never let the matter rest? "I agree, therefore I have decided she will receive a just punishment." He turned to address the priestess before him. "Isis, you are hereby banished from the palace grounds effective immediately. You will return to the temple whence you came and continue to carry out your duties there." _You will be safer there anyway._

Seth nodded his approval. "A wise decision, my lord."

Isis did not say anything, but she hadn't failed to catch the apologetic look he'd sent her way. She knew he had no choice in this matter. If he didn't punish her, half the council would be out for his blood and Seth would never let it go. This was something he had to do, and she knew enough by now that whatever he did was for her own good and she would accept that with good grace. "Very well, my Pharaoh," she complied demurely.

"You will go to your chamber at once to collect your things. I will send two guards to escort you off the palace grounds in an hour." He followed her with a watchful gaze as she curtsied politely and exited the room.

A young priest came forward then and lifted the Scales off the table, placing them and the Feather of Truth delicately on a golden platter. Carefully, he made his way out of the room to deliver the item back to its resting place in the Millennium Stone, the golden eye engraved in the Scales flashing brightly in the light. It was truly a great power which these Millennium Items held, should they ever fall into the wrong hands the consequences would be disastrous.

_The Scales brought balance to Isi's life in deciding her fate. Can they do so for me? Can they do so for the world? _Atem gave a slight shake of his head. _It doesn't matter. For when the Ministers return, I will be ready._

_

* * *

_

**Amy122 **- It's good to hear from you again! I was getting worried those shadow readers had kidnapped you. They are wily ones. ;-) I hope you liked this chap!

**Girl of Games** - Yeah, I thought that was a good ending line too. It's just one of those short yet meaningful sentences, you know?

**Cindy-shan** - I know exactly what you mean. I sort of agreed with Seth too, and as you can see you were right that Atem would do something about it. Even though he doesn't want to hurt Isi, he always does the right thing. That's what I love most about his character. I like your comparison of Seth and Snape, I hadn't thought of it that way before, but it definitely works! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. =)

**Animelover1002** - Hmm, *looks around* no one's watching so I guess you could smack him around a bit. Just know that in 5000 years when he returns as the multi-billionaire Seto Kaiba will come after you, lol. Oh wait, Kaiba doesn't believe in that "hocus pocus" anyway, does he? So I guess you're safe. ;-)

**Cam Flynn** - Really? That idea sort of just came to me one day. Being the superstitious people they were, I figured the Egyptians would do some sort of magic trial. I was thinking "trial by water" at first, but I'm pretty sure that was more of a Middle Ages thing. Hope this chap lived up to your expectations!

**Lady Akina of the West** - Uh oh, I hope you didn't die of anticipation yet! It's okay though, I just got my CPR license so I can save you! =P Here, have this Atem plushy to hold you over until next week.

Of course, **thank you** to all my chibi shy shadow readers! You may be silent as the dead, but I know you're there. You can't hide from my...x-ray vision! *turns on laser eyes* Aha, I see you! Oops, I didn't burn anyone, did I?

As always, if you're enjoying this fic please leave a comment. Your reviews fuel my passion for writing.


	17. The Thief King

A/N - Thank you so much for all the reviews! You guys really motivated me to finally get started on this chapter, so this one's for you! I am very sorry it took me so long to get this chap up, please don't hate me. But I do give you permission to pummel me with pillows if you so wish. Also, just a heads up, updates will be a little erratic for the next two weeks while I cram for and take my four AP exams. Who ever came up with the idea of giving tests needs to be punished. Let's see how well _his _heart does on the Millennium Scales!

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything. Oh, and the DiaDhank idea is from watching Season 5 of the show. If you'd like to see a pic of what the Ancient Egyptian duel disks looked like, I've posted a link in my profile.

Chapter 17: The Thief King

"Do me a favor and fix that bouquet, Isi," Halima called out briskly. She paused momentarily in her furious sweeping to watch as her friend trailed listlessly over to the indicated flowers. "You don't have to look so miserable about it, though," she chided gently, "it's an easy enough task." _Although I know that's not the reason she's acting this way. Ever since she got back from the palace she's been moping around like this. _Halima sighed and followed Isis's movements with watchful eyes. _She must have really been in love with him._

Isis offered her friend a wan smile in an attempt to allay the other priestess's worries before turning back to the vase before her. Despite her efforts to focus her attention on the task, her mind wandered as her fingers deftly arranged the flower heads of their own accord. Frequently, her thoughts turned to the Pharaoh, but she did her best to not to dwell on that forbidden topic. It hurt too much.

"When you've finished that you should go prepare for the services," Halima continued, "they're due to begin in an hour." She schooled her features into a stern mask to meet Isis's imploring look. "I know you don't want to, but it falls to you to perform the ceremonies now that Akila's gone. Go on," she ushered her friend quickly through the doorway leading to the priestesses' quarters.

"Fine," Isis agreed sulkily as she allowed herself to be steered through the door. She knew why Halima was making her do this, but that didn't make the task any more enjoyable. Technically, she had never been named as Akila's successor—many of the other priestesses had the experience necessary to perform the services—but Halima wanted to keep her busy in hopes that it would take her mind off the Pharaoh. So far, her friend's strategy wasn't working.

She understood Atem's reasons for banishing her, had even been accepting of her punishment at first, but resentment had begun to creep up on her from the shadows. After everything she'd been through with him, he'd just tossed her aside like the others: her parents had deserted her, Akila had betrayed her, and now he had left too. _He didn't even come to say goodbye._

Removing her veil and customary linen dress, she sunk into the hot water-filled basin Halima had prepared for her, the soothing smell of herbs rising up from the steam. Tilting her head to one side, she methodically went through the motions of washing her hair as she recalled her last day at the palace. Her heart had been weighed by the Millennium Scales and was eventually found to be lighter than the sacred Feather of Truth, but she had not gone completely without punishment. She had been banished from the palace to return disgraced to the temple, and he hadn't even said goodbye. Is this what it felt like to have your heart broken?

_Was he embarrassed to be seen with me, knowing that the Scales hadn't judged me completely innocent? Was he that upset I didn't tell him about Akila's involvement sooner? _A tear slid down her cheek as she tried to comprehend why he'd abandoned her so quickly to the escort of guards. The sensible part of her understood that he had probably been held up by other matters, that he would have come if he could, but she was too upset to take heed.

Eventually, she heard a knock on the door and Halima's voice calling for her to hurry up. She reluctantly stepped out of the warm water and dried off before putting on her ceremonial dress. Reaching for the comb on her dresser, her fingers grazed the familiar ebony box Atem had given her. The lid was open and within the folds of paper the ivory lotus was visible, gathering dust. For a moment she debated whether or not to wear the clip for today's ceremony, but quickly decided against it. _It's not like anyone would see it beneath my veil. Besides, it's a part of my past now. I'm doing my best to forget him, and this certainly won't help._

A symbol of what could have been, the lotus was now no more than a painful reminder of the past. Slowly, Isis reached out a hand and snapped the box shut.

* * *

Several more voices lent their screams to the multitude as yet another house splintered apart. A young mother, an infant held tightly in her arms, tried to pick her way out of the rubble, but was not fast enough to avoid the mouth of the giant snake that slid towards her. In one swift movement, the monster sank its fangs into her and tossed her lifeless body back to the ground.

Above the chaos, raucous laughter was heard as Bakura surveyed the scene. "Very good, Diabound. Take your fill of these miserable souls and grow strong!" A cruel smile twisted his lips as he watched the monster wrap itself around another small hut and squeeze until the fragile walls caved in.

From beside his master, Husani watched the destruction with quietly approving eyes. _Kek's new monster is unstoppable! With Diabound by our side, we will be able to take our revenge on the Pharaoh and that pathetic priestess. They think that by imprisoning the spirits of the Shadow Monsters in stone tablets they will be able to prevent us from attacking again, but this creature is not like the others. A monster begotten from the vengeful souls of Kul Elna, Diabound cannot be contained in a mere slab of stone!_

Like a monster straight out of a child's nightmare, Diabound attacked without warning, randomly selecting its victims from the crowd. Truthfully, the beast may as well have come out of nightmare, for its appearance was terrifying. Its large, slate gray head sat on the well muscled torso of a man, but where its legs should have been, its body tapered into the coils of a snake. The great length of the snake was capable of wrapping around each of the village huts twice, the vicious head at its end powerful enough to flatten a grown man with one blow. A pair of wings was attached to the beast's shoulders, completing the terrifying conglomeration of man, snake, and bird.

But appearance wasn't the only thing frightening about Diabound. Its special abilities alone made it a fearsome threat. Because it was born from the hatred of lost souls, it was unable to be contained in any stone tablet, for hatred exists the world over and cannot be suppressed. As a result of its shifting, twisted nature, the creature inherited the ability to mutate, absorbing the abilities of the monsters it conquered. Between the two of them, Bakura and Husani had managed to pour enough hate and malice into the creature, feeding its power with that of weaker monsters.

"Diabound is stronger than ever now, Kek," Husani said aloud. "When do you plan to take out the Pharaoh? Certainly your creature is more than powerful enough to destroy his Dark Magician."

Bakura frowned as he turned to answer the young Minister. "Not yet. Diabound must be strong enough to not only destroy the Pharaoh's monsters, but to wipe out his life force as well. I want no mistakes this time."

"Of course," Husani agreed, "but I can't wait much longer. You may have your fun with the Pharaoh, but I have a score to settle with Isis." He clenched his jaw in anger as he said her name, hands unconsciously balling into fists at his sides.

"Do as you wish with the girl," Bakura replied indifferently, "but with the power of all seven Millennium Items at his back, it may be a while before Diabound is strong enough to face the Pharaoh."

"There is no doubting the power of those items, but does Atem really have the ability to use them to their utmost?" Husani asked skeptically.

Bakura's lips drew into a thin line. "Apparently he does. I wouldn't have believed it at first—the Pharaoh is a weak man—but you saw how the Puzzle responded to him in our battle. And to think he is only scratching the surface of its power." A strange glint stole into his eyes. "Can you imagine what they could do in the hands of a capable person like myself?"

_I know that look._ "You have an idea," Husani stated.

"Do you know what the Egyptians used to call me?" Bakura asked in an abrupt change of topic.

His companion glanced sideways at him and responded warily, "No…."

"The Thief King." Those three words were all that was needed for the mere glint in Bakura's eyes to explode into a strange fire. "I was a terror throughout Egypt, a tomb robber to be feared. Great men—even the pharaoh—were afraid they would never be able to pass over to the afterlife if I deigned to rob their tomb. Special guards were posted with the sole duty of preventing my entrance."

"I'm sure those didn't stop you," Husani helped the story along.

"Hardly."

_Ah, I think I see where this is going! _Disbelief flitted briefly across his face as full comprehension of his leader'splan hit him. "You're not planning on stealing the Millennium Items, are you?!"

Bakura grinned, the scar on his right cheek twisting evilly. "I am."

"That's far too risky, even for you! As if the security around the Pharaoh wasn't tight enough, you'd actually have to go deep into the bowels of his palace, find and gain entrance to a room that is probably guarded by several highly trained members of the Swords of Ra, and supposing you made it that far, still get back out again!"

"Finding and gaining access to the room shouldn't be a problem. You forget, Husani, I have successfully raided some of the most complex tombs in Egypt. Clearly I can overcome anything in the way of traps or spells."

"And the guards? You'd be killed before you got within a hundred feet of the Millennium Stone!"

"With Diabound to aid me, I doubt it would be a problem."

"You're insane, Kek."

"So I've been told. But really, Husani, think of the power the items would give me! Surely they would yield ten times the strength to me than they did to the Pharaoh, they were forged in the blood of _my_ comrades after all. I will be unstoppable!"

Husani decided to let the matter drop, his master was too far gone. _Let the fool chase after the items if he so wishes, I care not what happens to Kek. _"Very well. My only wish is to see the Pharaoh destroyed and Isis dead. How the former is done is of no concern to me. I will take care of the latter myself."

Bakura nodded his approval. "This time we won't fail."

* * *

"It's called a DiaDhank." Seth held out the golden device for Atem see. "Each disk was handcrafted by the royal smiths based on my design, and I personally oversaw that the link to the Shadow Realm was connected to each one."

Atem touched the disk's three blades thoughtfully. "And this is your way of controlling the passageway you opened to the Shadow Realm?"

"Yes. Access to the monsters' power can only be attained by those who hold a DiaDhank. In this way you will be able to limit that access to those whom you trust." He paused. "I have come to realize that maintaining a connection to the Shadow Games was wrong, and I hope to minimize the damage I've done with this device."

The Pharaoh glanced up at Seth warily. _Have you truly realized that, Seth? I can sense no remorse in your tone or voice. Still, perhaps you are right in that the best way to keep the Shadow Realm distant is to keep the only link close. _Cautiously, he slipped the gold armband around his forearm and snapped the locks shut. Flexing his wrist experimentally, he said, "Unfortunately, we will never be able to reverse the damage you've done, though, as you said, we can minimize it. How many of these devices have been made?"

A triumphant gleam flashed in the High-Priest's eye as Atem accepted the DiaDhank. "Seven, my lord."

"Very well. This one shall reside in my care. You will also keep one with you, Seth. The third shall be given to my most trusted advisor, Asim." Seth frowned and Atem held up his hand to prevent an interruption. "The fourth DiaDhank will be given to my loyal guardian, Nassor. Tarik will also receive one, as he is my main general."

"And the final two, Pharaoh?"

Atem ran through a mental list of his court. "As we still don't know how far the Ministers penetrated into my inner circle, I can trust no one else in the council with the care of a DiaDhank. The remaining two disks will be placed in a vault inside the Pyramid of the Stone Tablets."

"I will see that it is done."

"For the moment, I wish you to bring all seven DiaDhanks to me and summon Asim, Nassor, and Tarik."

"Yes, my Pharaoh." Bowing politely, Seth strode from the throne room, whispering hurried orders to a slave by the door. He watched closely as the servant ran off to find the summoned three men before going to retrieve the six other golden disks which lay hidden in his chambers.

Within thirty minutes, he stood before the Pharaoh again, this time with Asim, Nassor, and Tarik at his side. Three pairs of curious eyes watched him as he handed each of the newcomers their own DiaDhank and placed the remaining two on the ground at Atem's feet.

The Pharaoh signaled the guards and slaves in the room to leave before turning to speak to the three new arrivals. "My friends, I have assembled you here so that you may learn of the latest development concerning the Shadow Games. As I have explained to you before, unfortunately a link with the Shadow Realm was opened, meaning the monsters' power has not been completely sealed off from this world. However, in an effort to control this power, Seth has created the devices you see before you. I myself am not sure how they work, but the High-Priest will explain that to us now." He motioned for Seth to begin.

"They are called DiaDhanks." The young priest attached his own disk to his arm. "They can be used to summon up to three Shadow Creatures at once." He fanned out the three blades for the others to see. "When you summon a monster, its image will appear on one of these blades. I also created an energy meter in its design." He indicated a small oblong shape engraved on the armband. "It measures your energy reserves. When the DiaDhank is activated, the blades will spread out and the meter will mark the power of your current energy standings with a yellow glow."

Asim was the first to put his on, but the others soon followed suit. "This is all very well and good," he mused, "but neither Nassor, Tarik, or I have been trained to use Shadow Magic. How do you propose we use these?"

"We don't," Atem replied before Seth could open his mouth. "In fact, it's better that you don't know how."

"We could learn," Tarik said as he looked greedily down at the device on his arm.

"No," the Pharaoh cut him off firmly. "Our goal is to _eliminate_ the Shadow Games, not start them up again. It is best that you do not develop your Shadow Powers at all, that way you won't ever be tempted to use the disk you bear. I have chosen the four of you to become guardians of the Shadow Magic because you are the only men I trust. If you accept the care of a DiaDhank, you must be willing to protect it with your life. No one else must know of the power they can conjure forth or ever be given the chance to steal one of them. You must keep the disk on your person at all times."

"Yes, Pharaoh," Nassor said solemnly. "But there are only five of us and seven DiaDhanks. What would you have us do with the other two? If they truly hold the gateway to the Shadow Realm, then we must store them somewhere safe."

"I agree Nassor, which is why I have decided to keep them locked in a vault deep within the Pyramid of the Stone Tablets. I believe you already have a company of your men protecting the pyramid, is that right?"

Nassor nodded. "Yes, my lord, just as you requested."

"Good. Seth will smuggle the remaining DiaDhanks into the pyramid and hide them there without your men's knowledge. No one need even know of their existence and, with the guard already extremely tight around the structure, their protection will be guaranteed."

"Very good, Pharaoh. In addition, I will limit entry into the pyramid to only the five of us."

Atem nodded his approval. "I believe that is all we need to discuss just now. From the moment you leave here the four of you are sworn to secrecy. You are not to broach the topic of Shadow Magic with anyone outside of this circle. To be honest, we have picked up on no movement by the Ministers of Set since we vanquished Bakura, but as the man is merely missing and not dead, we can't be too careful."

"With any luck, he didn't survive his wounds or energy exhaustion," Asim added.

"I hope that is the case," Atem agreed. "Thank you all for your support in this matter. You may go now."

Quietly, the men each bowed to the Pharaoh and left the room. When he was alone once again, Atem slumped against the back of the throne, allowing his muscles to relax from the stiff posture he'd been maintaining. He fiddled with the Millennium Puzzle on the chain around his neck and stared down absently as he fell deep into thought. _We can only hope that Bakura and the Ministers have been permanently disbanded, though I am not inclined to believe that a man like him would give up so easily. I remember the stories my father told me about the infamous Thief King when I was a boy, and now that I know he is one and the same with the Ministers' leader, there is no overestimating his tenacity and subterfuge. But as long as he doesn't know of the DiaDhanks' existence, they remain safely out of his reach._

A slight breeze brought broke his reverie and, blinking his gaze back into focus, he looked up to see the slaves and guards had once again entered the room. Two servant girls were carefully waving giant palm fronds above his head to relieve the oppressing heat, both wore fresh lotus blossoms in their hair. _Isis…._ His mind wandered once again, but this time the image conjured before him was not that of a maniacal Minister, but that of a gentle priestess.

_I miss you, Isi._

_

* * *

_

**Amy122** - I suppose the suspense has worn of by now, eh? Two weeks is an awful long time to stay at the edge of one's chair. Hope this chap's lateness didn't ruin it for you!

**Cindy-shan** - Haha, I was upset when I had to separate them too, and I'm the one writing it! I hope the wait for this chap hasn't doused your excitement. Please accept this special chocolate chip cookie as my apology, I drew Atem's face on it with icing! Can you finish this sentence? He is so....

**Demented Cloud** - I don't fancy Tea either, as you already know if you've read my *cough* rant several chapters back. But I'm really glad you are enjoying this story! I will do anything for you if you say "pretty please with sleep on top," you have figured out my weakness! It stinks that you have to go to school at 7:30 on Saturdays, I guess you don't get much of that precious sleep, do you?

**Lady Akina of the West** - *Gasp* Oh no! She's hyperventilating! *hands Lady Akina a paper bag* Try to breathe easy now, dearie, the chapter's finally up! I hope to have the next one up by next Friday too, but we'll see. I find that when I'm slacking, a good poke with a cattle prod always motivates me, lol.

**Girl of Games** - Yeah, I felt bad for her too when Atem banished her. Sadness. I hope you liked this chapter!

**Nightcrawler** - Thanks! I always love your reviews. They never fail to motivate me while still giving me that warm fuzzy feeling inside! =)

**Animelover1002** - Dang, I can't resist those big sad eyes! Must...tell you what happened.... *puts blindfold on* There! You can't affect me now! Guess you'll just have to wait and see what happens. And hopefully the wait won't be too long, but I know you of all people understand the monumental workload teachers give towards the end of the year.

**Cam Flynn** - I was debating whether or not to have her do that, but decided against it. She's just not sure how she stands with Atem, she's even still calling him "Pharaoh" rather than by his name. But I know exactly how you expected it to happen, I feel like I've seen the movie you were describing before. One of those romance dramatic oldies, I guess.

**unknown player** - Welcome aboard! I'm glad that you not only found my fic, but you decided to step out from my throngs of chibi shadow readers! Have a cookie. As regards the "Isis" vs. "Isi" spelling of her name, the latter is more of a nickname her close friends use (Halima, Atem, Asim, etc.). For some reason I just started calling her that in my mind, so I had my characters do so as well. I do admit the spelling is a little awkward though (it's supposed to be pronounced "I-see"). And you're so right: girl power all the way! =)

**wiznoy** - Ooooh yay! I'm glad this fic met your expectations! Your feedback means a lot to me. Actually, I think it was the one that finally got me saying "I seriously need to get cracking on chapter 17. My readers are demanding it!" I hope this new chapter succeeded in making your day just a little bit brighter.

As always, **thank you** to all my shadow readers who have been following the story throughout. I hope I didn't lose any of you during that long wait! Let me know if you're still there or if I need to give you guys CPR with my newly certified skills. =)

Please leave a comment if you're enjoying this fic. Your reviews give me the inspiration to continue writing.


	18. Best of Friends, Best of Rivals

A/N: My tests are all over, so it should be smooth sailing from here on out! My apologies for the long wait for this chap. I won't keep you from it any longer.

Disclaimer: *picks up flower* I own Yu-Gi-Oh...I own it not...I own Yu-Gi-Oh...I own it _not_.

Chapter 18: Best of Friends, Best of Rivals

Tarik fingered the DiaDhank on his arm thoughtfully as he kept pace with Seth. Finally deciding that bluntness was better than subtlety where the High-Priest was concerned, he voiced the question he'd been leading up to during their entire conversation. "So, will you train me?"

It was a broad question, but Seth knew without a doubt to what he was referring. _He wants me to train him in Shadow Magic so he can learn to use the DiaDhank. A bold move, Tarik. _He stole a sideways glance at the general. "The Pharaoh has forbidden it. You know that."

"Yes, but you can't actually _agree_ with him, can you? Supposing Egypt came under attack again—whether by the Ministers or some other fanatical group, it matters not—do you honestly think you and the Pharaoh alone would be able to stave them off? You must teach the rest of us how to summon Shadow Creatures so we can protect our country as well!"

"The Pharaoh has insisted that we do not use our DiaDhanks, even to protect Egypt. He refuses to reawaken the Shadow Games," Seth commented carefully.

"Ah, but _you_ don't," Tarik said pointedly. "I know how you think, Seth. Frankly, I believe you think much more clearly than the Pharaoh, and I know you agree with me on this. This is the calm after the storm and we would be foolish not to take advantage of this opportunity to strengthen our defenses. I'm not even necessarily talking about defending ourselves against the Ministers of Set—suppose Nubia or Mycenae was to hear that we were recently weakened by quasi-rebellion?"

"You're correct, General, I am of the same opinion. The DiaDhanks control the link to the Shadow Realm and ought to be utilized to the utmost, but the Pharaoh will not hear of it. I am picking and choosing my battles with him for the moment. One can never be too careful treading around such a sensitive topic with the king, especially when he has such a strong opinion on the matter."

"Baby steps, eh?"

"Yes." Seth nodded curtly.

"But do you suppose he will eventually acknowledge the right course of action?" Tarik continued. "He has withstood opposition from you before. He may not have the vision you do, but he is stubborn."

"We will see," the High-Priest returned tersely.

The general ignored Seth's clear tone of dismissal in favor of another blunt statement. "Regardless of Atem's orders, I wish you to train me."

Seth halted his steps and turned the full force of his piercing gaze onto Tarik. _Not only does this man lack respect for his betters, but he is willing to blatantly disobey the Pharaoh's orders! But I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. After all, this is the same man who virtually suggested we overthrow the king last time we spoke._ "You are asking me to go behind the Pharaoh's back? He and I already have cause enough for friction enough between us."

"I am asking you to do this for the good of Egypt," the general insisted.

"No. I will talk to him, but I will not train you."

Anger flashed briefly in Tarik's eyes and he turned away to hide his growing fury. Abruptly, he switched tacks. "Do you remember our last private conversation?"

Seth eyed his companion warily and began walking again. "Yes, very clearly."

"Have you given any more thought to my suggestion?" At the High-Priest's silence, he continued, "The Pharaoh was not strong enough to deal with the affairs of state then, and he is just as inept now. This country needs a king who can clearly differentiate between the idealistic goals of peace and international harmony and the reality of mankind's eternal violence. We need someone who is prepared to use all means to defend us from the next inevitable wave of conflict, someone who will not hesitate to utilize our greatest power against our would-be enemies. Atem believes the illusion that shutting away the Shadow Games will bring peace to the world, he doesn't have the strength to lead Egypt."

Seth glanced around them cautiously. That was dangerous talk, even here were the steady hum of the marketplace drowned out their voices. Though they had already been holding their conversation in near whispers, the High-Priest lowered his voice even further. "I agree with several of your points, Tarik. But this is neither the time nor the place to be discussing it."

"On the contrary, this is the perfect time to consider it! The opinion of the council has not changed, most of them would still choose to back you should it come to that. We need to a strong leader on the throne _now_, Seth. _We need you_."

Surprise, pleasure, and disgust flitted across the young priest's face in quick succession. Surprise at Tarik's boldness; pleasure that the general and his "acquaintances" were considering him for the crown; and disgust that he himself could even think for a moment of betraying Atem. In a sharp change of topic he excused himself gruffly. "If you'll forgive me, General, I have a meeting with Nassor and the Swords of Ra shortly." Without waiting for his companion's reply, he turned on his heel and strode hurriedly back towards the palace.

Now alone in the street, Tarik smiled to himself. Anyone else may have thought such daring movements on his part had driven Seth away, but he knew better. Far from alienating the priest, the general had merely added to his inner turmoil. He had seen the agitation in Seth's eyes, though the man hadn't voiced his thoughts. For once, if only for a moment, the mighty High-Priest Seth had been afraid—afraid of _himself_ no less. The seed of doubt Tarik had planted in him weeks ago had finally matured.

"_Seth is ours."_

_

* * *

_

It was late afternoon when Seth finally approached the Pharaoh. Tarik may have been out of line, but he had raised some good points that the High-Priest wished to address. He paused a moment outside the throne room door, steeling himself for the upcoming battle of wills. Then, taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door and strode in.

Lowering his eyes to the floor, he bowed humbly to the Pharaoh. "I would like to a request an audience with you, my lord."

"Granted." Atem motioned for him to stand up. "What's wrong, Seth?"

"A private one. The matters I wish to discuss are…delicate." He glanced meaningfully at the servants in the room.

"Of course." The Pharaoh waved his attendees away. He waited until the door had shut behind the last slave before directing his gaze back towards the priest before him. Though he was trying to hide it, Seth was clearly agitated. Atem frowned slightly and asked again, "What's the matter?"

Seth picked his words carefully. "I wish to discuss usage of the DiaDhanks with you, Pharaoh."

"I thought we had finished talking about this. My orders were clear, or has some new issue come to light?"

"No, Pharaoh, there has been no forthcoming threat. I just spoke with Nassor: the Swords are having some luck rounding up several of the Ministers now that the organization has been disbanded. Although, like Runihura, they have given us little information. Asim has reported markedly more success with the reconstruction of the city wall. Much of the surrounding area has been rebuilt as well."

"I see." He paused suddenly as a thought struck him." And Asim is out there overseeing construction now? He has not reported in to me all day. It's not like him."

"No, sir, I believe Asim went to visit the priestess Isis. I recall him saying something about it earlier this morning. I paid little attention at the time as it is none of my business with whom he chooses to spend his time." He wisely refrained from snorting his disapproval. He looked back at Atem, but the Pharaoh's gaze was no longer on him. Instead, he was staring blankly ahead, a wistful look on his face. Knowing very well where this topic of conversation would lead them, Seth decided to nip it in the bud. "Forgive me, Pharaoh, if I bring your mind back to the matter at hand."

Atem snapped back to attention immediately, wiping all thoughts of Isis from his mind. "Yes, go on."

"I feel that it is necessary for the Guardians to be allowed to use the DiaDhanks to a larger extent. Personally, my mind would be at greater ease if I knew Tarik, Asim, and Nassor were trained in their uses. I talked with General Tarik earlier and he feels similarly. Nassor, I am certain, would be open to the idea. And Asim—"

"Would not," Atem finished for him. "Neither would I, for that matter. I thought I already explained to you, the fewer the number of people who know how to use Shadow Magic, the more successful our efforts will be in containing it. I do not intend to bring back the Shadow Games for any purpose." His tone was sharp and clear, he wanted no more mistakes.

"I understand you reasoning, Pharaoh, but the general brought up a good point this morning. Suppose one of our rival countries heard that we had just been weakened by a domestic conflict? I have no doubt they would take advantage of the situation and pour into Egypt while our defenses were low. I'm sure King Aswad would jump at the chance to overthrow you."

"That may be so, but we cannot take the chance that the Shadow Games will be revived."

"But, Pharaoh—"

Atem's hands unconsciously clenched into fists as he tried to keep his voice calm. "The answer is no, Seth. The Shadow Games _steal souls_, or have you forgotten that fact? Stealing souls was how this whole thing started: when my father authorized the attack on Kul Elna and allowed ninety-nine souls to be sacrificed to create the Millennium Items," he said bitterly. "And even discounting that fact, have you any idea what damage these monsters could do to the world? Cities in ruins, rivers dried up, the fertile silt deposits from the Nile—which we depend upon for survival—destroyed! It's not worth it, Seth!"

"I had hoped that in Asim's absence you would view the matter with a little more open-mindedness," the High-Priest said contemptuously. "Obviously I was wrong."

Atem bridled at the implication. "Are you saying I am incapable of making my own decisions?"

"It is no secret that Asim has far-reaching influence over you. I am well aware that he would have opposed my idea, but I had placed more faith in you, Pharaoh. I believed you were able to view the issue with more clarity of thought. Apparently you are unable to do so."

"For good reason!" Atem countered. "Have you been listening to _anything_ I've been saying?"

Seth ignored the question. "There are those who believe you to be nothing more than Asim's puppet, Pharaoh. The same people who are beginning to question your right to sit on the throne of Egypt. Living god or not, they see you as unfit."

Atem lowered his voice to one of deadly calm. "And are you one of them, Seth?"

"I am certainly beginning to see their side of the argument! I have realized that my perception of you has been clouded by the reputation of your father."

"You speak with much confidence, Seth. Are you not worries about the consequences of your bold talk? You are confessing to knowledge of a rebellion within the council! Perhaps you are even partaking in their plans?" His voice softened slightly, "I look upon you as a friend, Seth, a brother, even. I find it hard to believe that you would willingly betray me. What have they told you that has you acting in this manner?"

The High-Priest dropped his gaze to the floor, his bangs casting his cerulean eyes in shadow. "They told me you were weak."

"Who?" Atem prodded gently.

Once again, Seth ignored the question. "If you don't want me to believe it, if you don't want _them_ to believe it, then prove it isn't so!" A crazed light entered his eyes as he met Atem's gaze. "Show me! Show me how strong you are!"

In one swift movement, he activated his DiaDhank and extended his arm. The Pharaoh watched in disbelief as the glowing meter on Seth's armband filled to full capacity. "Prove it to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" the High-Priest shouted.

At the commotion, the throne room doors were thrown open and guards came pouring in, just in time to witness the dragon's sudden appearance. With a deafening roar, Blue-Eyes swung around to face them.

"Stay back!" Atem called out. The order was one the guards were more than happy to obey as they cowered in a corner of the room. _I don't believe it! Seth dares to talk of a rebellion to my face and then defy me by summoning a Shadow Creature in this very room?! _Adrenaline took over before his brain could process a proper response and soon he had his own DiaDhank activated. "Dark Magician, come forth!"

With a loud crack and a flash of light, the magician joined his opponent on the field. The seconds dragged on, no one made a move as the two monsters and their masters stared each other down. Dark Magician regarded his adversary calmly as Blue-Eyes' tail lashed about in the air. Finally, Atem broke the silence:

"I don't know what these people have told you or how they've brainwashed you, but you have to stop this madness now, Seth!"

The High-Priest merely laughed. "Do you see now, Pharaoh? Do you see why the Shadow Games can never die?"

Atem's retort was interrupted by the arrival of several of the Swords of Ra, Nassor at their head. The leader's normally unreadable visage was twisted into one of shock, fear, and horror. "Pharaoh! Seth!" He skidded to a halt before the two duelists. "The Millennium Ring! It's gone!"

The Pharaoh and his rival immediately turned their attention on the newcomer, their own argument momentarily forgotten. "What?!" Atem cried, "How did this happen?"

Nassor opened his mouth as words tumbled out at a frenzied pace. "Two of my men were doing rounds of the palace grounds when they passed the sacred room housing the Millennium Stone. The priests guarding the chamber had been killed and the door stood ajar. One of the Swords ran to find me while the other proceeded inside. By the time I got there my other man lay on the floor dead and the Millennium Ring was gone! The thief was nowhere to be found, presumably he was scared off before he could steal the other items, but we did find several pits and scorch marks on the floor, as if some great beast had been there!"

Seth and Atem glanced at each other. There was only one man skilled enough to slip into the very heart of the palace and steal one of its most precious valuables: Bakura, the Thief King. But what of the marks of the monster Nassor had seen? Nobody could summon a Shadow Monster without a DiaDhank, so how had Bakura been able to? However it had happened, one thing was clear: Bakura was still a threat and had become even more so with a Millennium Item in his possession.

Just then, Asim barreled into the room, looking dirty and travel worn. Dust clung to his hands and face and flecks of mud were splattered all over his clothes. He glanced quickly around the room, not registering what was going on. Instead, he merely searched out the Pharaoh and locked onto his violet gaze.

Atem's face turned pale. If Bakura was alive and well, that meant Husani was too. His voiced dropped to a near whisper. "Asim? What's happened?"

The old advisor could barely calm his rapid breathing enough to choke out, "It's Isis…she's gone!"

* * *

A/N: Can you all just picture Seth and Atem facing off? That moment will forever live in infamy, for years later it was carved into a stone tablet and buried with the Pharaoh, not to be discovered for 5000 years. When it finally resurfaced, the tablet fell into the hands of one Ishizu Ishtar and was put on display at the Domino Museum. It is there that our story begins... *cue Yu-Gi-Oh theme music*

**Amy122 **– I'm in the same boat: I haven't gotten the chance to update too because of all my end of the year work! But school's pretty much over for me now, so things should be back to normal. I hope you enjoyed this chap!

**Demented Cloud** – Haha! YASD, I love it! I seriously laughed out loud when I read that. Hope you can hold out for one more chapter, they will see each other again soon. Until then, I have this really smexy poster of our favorite pharaoh if you'd like to borrow it!

**Cam Flynn **– I made sure to eat those cookies and you were right, they did stimulate my brain! That's how I finally got this chapter out. You are a life saver! And your cookies and your reviews make _me _squeal with excitement, so I think we've got a pretty good thing going here, lol. I'm so sorry about the two week delay and I hope this chap made up for it.

**dreamer-girl-reana** – Yippee! One of my chibi shy shadow readers has surfaced! *Holds reana up to the light* See everyone? She's okay, I didn't eat her! Thanks for the lovely compliments, dearie. They make my day! I'm so sorry about my two week hiatus, it's the tests' fault, seriously! Hope I didn't lose you over the break. =)

**unknown player **– "Atem is too adorable for anyone's own good." Haha, you got that right! Sorry about the wait for this chap, I know you were looking forward to it. I hope you enjoyed it!

**Cindy-shan** – Er, um, *squirms under Cindy's evil look* Okay, okay, I'll tell you! Yes, they get to see each other again, but if you want to know how soon you'll have to catch me first! I'm very susceptible to puppy dog eyes and evil looks, but if you can't catch me you won't be able to use them on me. I'd put a blindfold on, but Animelover1002 stole it! =P

**Girl of Games** – Haha, I'm pretty sure a few others feel the same way! But let me tell you a secret about what's going to happen: *whisper whisper* Did you get that? Good! Now don't tell anyone! =P

**Lady Akina of the West** – "I'm like the Husani to your Kek." A wonderful analogy, my dear! Wait, does that make us the bad guys? Your confession has rather convinced me that you _are_ the true manifestation of evil…but I still love you! Haha, and yes, Bakura _does_ need therapy. I'm really sorry about the long wait for this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it!

**Animelover1002** – Ahhh, not the puppy dog eyes! Give my blindfold back! Fine, fine, I'll tell you! Isis and Atem may possibly at one point not not not not not not not not not not not not not not see each other again. How was that? =P

And **muchas gracias** to all my shadow readers who have been following the story but not reviewing. *huggles readers* You guys rock!

If you're enjoying this fic, please leave a review. You're comments fuel my passion for writing.


	19. For You

A/N: I'm posting this chapter a day early because I'm leaving on vacation tomorrow (yay!). I'll try to get to a computer in time to post next week's chapter, but I apologize in advance if I don't get the chance.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Chapter 19: For You

For a moment, it seemed to Atem that time had stopped when Asim uttered those words. The alarmed voices and panicked conversation that buzzed around him were drowned out by his own frightened thoughts. But as in all true crises, it is not the heart or the mind that pulls you out, but the will to live, the will to protect the ones you love. And so, just as soon as the feelings of anguish and helplessness washed over him they vanished, to be replaced by the drive and sheer clarity of thought that can only be attained in such situations.

As adrenaline thrust him back into reality, the others' voices phased back in. By now they had come to the same conclusion he had: that Bakura and Husani were responsible for both the theft of the Millennium Ring and the abduction of Isis. At the moment, they were discussing the Ministers' possible whereabouts. A strange thought stuck him then, about what a comical picture they must present with Dark Magician and Blue-Eyes White Dragon still poised for battle while both masters and onlookers seemed to have forgotten their existence. But he pushed the thought aside hurriedly to focus on what Nassor was saying.

"…haven't gotten anything viable from Runihura or his cohorts," the Swords' leader was saying exasperatedly.

"Have you been…persuasive enough?" Seth demanded.

"It's not a matter of their desire to keep Bakura's secret safe—he did abandon them, after all. I honestly believe they don't know. It must be a place he never showed them, somewhere that doesn't figure into "Kek's" past."

"That makes sense," Asim mused. "His new hideout would have to be some place his underlings wouldn't associate with the pseudonym "Kek," as that was how they knew him. So we're looking for a place only Bakura would know of."

While the others were speaking, Atem was mentally running through a list of possible hideouts in his mind. The inkling he'd had was only solidified by Asim's comment. Releasing his hold on the Dark Magician, he deactivated his DiaDhank and began running for the door as he called over his shoulder, "I know where he is!"

The High-Priest watched him leave, then turned to Asim and Nassor, who just looked at each other questioningly before sprinting after the Pharaoh. He knew he should follow after them, but his feet seemed fixed to the floor. Blue-Eyes arched its neck around to look at him curiously and Seth saw his own confusion reflected in the beast's brilliant eyes.

He didn't know what was more shocking: that Atem had just run out in the middle of a battle, or that deep down he was actually _glad_ about it. Looking towards the door, his mind ran through his options. He could set his dragon on the Pharaoh now and finish what he'd started or he could let the battle go, to be settled another time.

The seconds dragged on as he stood there undecided. _Is this how Isis felt? _Then his stormy eyes suddenly calmed and the serene wisp of a smile settled on his features. _I am not like Isis. I have been called many things, but "traitor" is not one of them. I am a patriot. Everything I have done has been for the betterment of Egypt, never myself._ _I once thought seizing the throne from Atem would be in this country's best interests, but now I see that can never be so until Egypt is stable and peaceful again. Dethroning the Pharaoh would only cast Egypt into more chaos and I can't allow that to happen. I must lay aside our current battle and aid him in retrieving the Millennium Ring. We can continue this fight another day…perhaps. _With a wave of his hand he released the Blue-Eyes White Dragon back into the Shadow Realm and deactivated his DiaDhank. _Besides, the Ministers seek to use me to distract the Pharaoh from his battle. I am nobody's puppet._

With Blue-Eyes' disappearance, it seemed that feeling flowed back into his body. Immediately he headed for the door with his typical purposeful yet unhurried stride. Though he tried to reestablish his usual cold and aloof expression, the ghost of a smile still graced his lips. As much as he tried to quell his empathetic side, some part of him couldn't help but feel proud and pleased with his choice. Though he had been sorely tempted, he had managed to put Egypt first, as always.

How ironic, that it had taken the traitorous priestess to show the High-Priest where his loyalty lay.

* * *

The last of the sun's rays were beginning to fail as the small group struck out across the desert. Kul Elna's crumbling buildings and decrepit streets were visible on the horizon now, it wouldn't be long before they arrived. The sight of the town seemed to strike a chord in Atem, for he urged his steed forward at a breakneck pace, with Asim and Nassor not ten yards behind him.

From his own position in the rear, Seth surveyed the ruins cautiously. There were no signs of any Shadow Creatures or of any life at all, for that matter. Despite that fact, he knew Bakura must be there. Though a bit rushed and incoherent, Atem's logic had been sound. This was the only place the Thief King could be hiding.

Before long, the four men reached the outskirts of Kul Elna and slowed their pace to a stealthy walk. Though he wasn't prone to scares, Seth admitted to himself that the place was a little eerie. He knew that with a proper burial the souls of the departed walked only in the afterlife, however, he also knew the ninety-nine inhabitants of Kul Elna had hardly had a proper burial. It was highly probable that their spirits still wandered the town's dilapidated streets. Even Nassor, who had managed to regain his usual impenetrable visage, looked slightly uneasy. An involuntary shiver ran down his spine.

The thick sand muffled the horses' footfalls as Atem guided them with certainty through the streets. Old ramshackle huts lined their way, their dark windows resembling bottomless eyes which watched the party's every move. Though he had never been here before, he instinctively knew that the Pharaoh was leading them in the right direction. A tingling sensation filled him as his hand rested on the shaft of the Millennium Rod. It was calling out to the Ring, pulling him in the right direction. No doubt, the Puzzle was acting in a similar manner.

Soon the line of huts parted, revealing what had once been the village's main temple. The soft glow of oil lamps spilled out of the open archway, casting the structure in an unnatural light. Seth snorted quietly. It figured that Bakura would have chosen the largest and most ornate building for his lair. _The pompous fool._

Silently, Atem held up a hand and motioned for his companions to halt before dismounting and securing his horses reins to what had once been someone's door. The others quickly followed suit and began to make their way towards the temple.

They entered stealthily, expecting to see Bakura gloating over the Ring inside, but, except for the dancing shadows on the walls, there was no one. Half expecting to trigger some sort of trap, they cautiously crept towards the middle of the room, standing back to back in the center. Seth was about to suggest that perhaps they had been wrong about Bakura's whereabouts after all when Asim's sharp intake of breath alerted him to another presence.

Three heads turned in unison to gaze in the advisor's direction. From in the shadows a slight glow was visible, not the smoky weak light of burning oil, but the beautiful glitter of gold, and it grew stronger with every passing second until the shape of the Millennium Ring materialized. Atem's Puzzle and Seth's Rod began acting in kind as they reacted to the presence of another item, throwing light into the dark corner.

"I was expecting you, Pharaoh," Bakura's rough voice came from the shadows, "though you came sooner than I thought." Slowly the white-haired thief stepped towards them as the shadows swirling around him gave way.

"Bakura," Atem spat out, his voice dripping with venom. Taking a deep breath shaky with anger, he said, "I believe you have something that belongs to me."

The Thief King looked down at the item adorning his chest and fiddled with its golden chain absently. "What? You mean this? I hardly think it belongs to you, Pharaoh. After all, it wasn't _your_ village that gave was sacrificed to create it." A devilish smile crossed his face. "Or perhaps you meant the young priestess? She doesn't belong to you either. She is Husani's now." He shrugged. "I could put in a good word for you, but I'll tell you right now, Husani doesn't like to share."

"Why you…" Atem growled. The only thing keeping him from lunging at the grinning man before him was Asim's firm grip on his wrist.

"Now, now, settle down, Pharaoh. I could care less about the girl, but I am loathe to part with the Ring, so if you truly want it back you'll have to duel me. I propose a rematch. What do you say?" Stepping completely out of the shadows now, Bakura held up his right arm to show the strangely familiar device clamped onto it.

"A DiaDhank…" Seth breathed. "But how…?"

"Oh, you don't know?" the thief asked mockingly. "Well I suppose there's no time like the present. I'd like the four of you to meet a friend of mine." Another silhouette materialized and soon a familiar face appeared before them. "This is General Tarik. Tarik, meet the Pharaoh and his loyal dogs."

Atem could hardly believe his eyes. His top general had been working for Bakura the whole time? "Tarik…why…?"

The general's face twisted into a condescending smile. "Because Bakura offered me power and you, Pharaoh, never gave me enough. It was simple for me to choose between sides, and even simpler for me to steal the two unused DiaDhanks from the pyramid. Honestly, Nassor, a little resistance would have been nice. Up against the power of Bakura's Shadow Monster your men are unbelievably pathetic." He glanced over at the Swords' leader, but was unable to withstand the heat of Nassor's murderous look.

Atem watched the exchange and looked at Tarik in disbelief. "But you were my top general! One of the Guardians! A friend!" he cried. _How can this be happening? Bakura took Isis, Seth, and now Tarik too? Will this man leave me nothing?!_

"Looks like this Guardian didn't do such a fantastic job guarding, now did he," someone stepped out from behind Tarik, his verdant eyes gleaming wickedly, the second stolen DiaDhank on his arm.

"Husani! Where's Isis?!" The Pharaoh struggled against Asim's grip on his arm, but with Nassor's help was once more effectively restrained. "What have you done to her?!"

The young Minister examined his nails casually. "Oh, you know, a little bit of this and a little bit of that. What I want to know is why you made it so easy for me to get to her?"

Guilt washed over Atem's face and Seth quickly stepped in. "She was banished from the palace for betraying her king. I must say, a much worse fate awaits you three."

Husani merely laughed. "Nothing but an empty threat, my friend. It is easy enough to deceive one as gullible as she, but you were a much harder case. I was beginning to think Tarik didn't have it in him to turn you. But now I'll ask you, what fate do you think awaits a treasonous High-Priest? Certainly one just as bad as the punishment you are going to dole out to me."

"Treason?" Asim turned his gaze on the tall man next to him. _He was truly _fighting_ the Pharaoh back there?! I paid it no mind at the time, but…. _"You are one of them!" he accused.

"Don't be foolish, old man," Seth growled. They seek to use my argument with the Pharaoh to distract us. There is no meaning in what he says."

"I think there was more to it than that, priest," Bakura interjected. "The gods fueled your quarrel. The story of Osiris's demise is going to replay itself. Set, brother to the king Osiris, killed his brother to gain the throne. That is why you fought with the Pharaoh, that is why you _will_ kill him, and that is why Isis must die. No sense in having her revive you when you're gone, now is there, Pharaoh?" Quickly he turned his gaze back to the High-Priest. "Now do it, Seth. Finish the story. _Kill the Pharaoh!_"

Atem and Seth turned to face each other as the silence stretched. The Pharaoh wore a strangely calm expression as he waited for his priest to choose sides. It was then that Seth realized that he could never harm his king. Disagree with him, yes. Exist as his eternal rival, definitely. But kill him? Never. Finally he turned back to Bakura. "No." His answer was simple, yet his tone spoke volumes.

The Thief King's face turned livid. "Very well, defy you're fate! I'll kill him myself!" Activating his DiaDhank he prepared himself for the coming Shadow Duel, signaling Husani to do likewise.

Atem hesitated. What was he to do? He'd sworn never to revive the Shadow Games for any reason, but he didn't even want to imagine what would happen if he refused Bakura's challenge. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Seth activate his own device, but still he stood undecided.

Seth watched his king struggle and finally bent over to whisper in his ear. "It's okay, Pharaoh. It's alright to use the DiaDhank. I know you think that using it will revive the dark magic which has already done so much damage to our world, but truly, Pharaoh, it is not the Shadow Magic that does the harm, but the people who wield it. As long as the magic exists there will be power-hungry, evil men who wish to control it, but there also have to be those who are willing to use it in order to protect our world. Using the DiaDhank doesn't make you an evil villain bent on propagating the Shadow Magic's use. You are one of the few men I know strong enough to use it for _good_, to protect the people you care about. Now please, help me retrieve the Ring and get Isis back!"

The priest's words struck a chord within him, and Atem soon found his resolve hardening. Seth was right: using the magic didn't make him evil, it was how he used it that defined him. He gave a sharp nod of his head in silent thanks and activated his own DiaDhank.

This was it. The battle that would either save the world or doom it. _I can do this. I _have_ to do this. For the world. For my people. For you, Isis._

_For you._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Just in case anyone is unfamiliar with the ancient myth of Osiris, Isis, and Seth, here it is in a nutshell (some of you might remember me writing about this earlier on in my story): Osiris was a just, kind, and all around great pharaoh of Egypt. His reign was extremely prosperous and everybody loved him. However, his brother Set was very jealous of Osiris's success and killed him in order to usurp the throne. He cut up Osiris's body into fourteen pieces and scattered them all over Egypt. Isis, Osiris's loving wife, tracked down all the pieces and bandaged them together. Then, using her powerful magic, she brought Osiris back to life. Thus we have Osiris the god of the dead, Set the god of evil, and Isis the goddess of magic. Ta da!

**Demented Cloud** - *shuffles awkwardly* So there wasn't exactly any YAS in this chap, but, uh, I can fix that! Hang in there just a little bit longer! *gives picture* Here, I drew this Isi&Atem pic just for you. And no, that is not palm tree...that is Atem's hair. You got a problem with stick figures?

**Mayan** - Yay, someone picked up on that! You must be really good at analyzing stuff in English class. Ooooh, thanks so much! I'm trying really hard to keep him in character. I hope this chapter was just as good. I tried not to let him get too sappy, but he's in Battle Mode now so it should be all good. =] And no, Isis isn't the same Isis from the show with the Millennium Necklace, she's just got the same name. Well, let me know what you thought!

**Amy122** - Aww, thanks for the kidnapped posters. Unfortunately Husani went around when you were done and tore them all down. It's nothing personal, he's just mean like that. =P

**Just-ME-and-no-one-else** - Oh yay! Another one! You chibi shadow readers are really getting bold now, aren't you? I love it! Thanks for the lovely compliments and ice cream!

**Cam Flynn** - Yeah, Seth went through a little rebellious phase, but I think he wrapped that up nicely. It's funny how being put on the spot will do that to you. I hope you enjoyed this chap!

**shadow-fox313** - *bows* Thank you, dearie! I hope you liked this chapter just as much. I'm getting really into the whole suspense thing. Must be all those thrillers on TV nowadays.... =)

**Demon's Dragonfire** - Thank you so much for the lovely compliments! They made my day. =) I think this story will continue for at least another three chapters, but we'll have to see. I'm so glad another one of my shy shadow readers has decided to poke her head out! When you return to the chibi reader colony, make sure you let them all know how friendly I am, lol. Just make sure to come back!

**Animelover1002** - I got you with all those double negatives, didn't I? Actually, I sorta confused myself too...but the point is, what kind of pharaoh would Atem be if he didn't go save his damsel in distress? I'll tell you what, you and Atem can go gang up on him. He's going to be in the back alley at midnight tonight with-- *get's cut off and dragged away by Bakura*

**unknown player** - I didn't like Seth either at first, but the guy kinda grows on you. I never really realize what good reasoning he has on his side until I write it out, lol. I hope you liked this chap! There will be more action and the girl power we like in the next!

**Girl of Games** - Ohhh you knew that was going to happen? Are you...psychic?! Cool!

And as always, **thank you** chibi shy shadow readers! I'm glad to see that many of you are venturing out of the shadows!


End file.
